Together
by msarahv
Summary: A story using Sonny's point of view when meeting Will in an AU without Gabby or EJ in it. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters presented therein. All right reserved to NBC and Days Of Our Lives**

Sonny spreads his arms and takes a deep breath. The morning-smells-filled air permeates his lungs and the sun's warmth caresses his face. All around him, the world is waking up, through birds chirping and insects fussing in high grass. He loves this place, it fells like home, even though, until then, he's only been here for brief family holidays. Here are his roots, here live his uncle and aunts, his cousin Abby... Hearing some steps on the gravel, he turns around and speak of the devil, here is Abby, half asleep, still in her jammies, yawning her head off. She grumbles " You're way too much of an early riser, Sonny, how come you're already out, fresh and bright? I can hardly open my eyes."

Sonny laughs out loud and catches her arm. She shakes him off half-heartedly while still yawning. "You old woman, when I was your age, I was up with the sun, ready to climb the summits." "When you were my age ?" Abby gives a puckish smile "Listen to him! Last time I checked you were 22, not 40!" Sonny laughs again and gives her a twirl. He loves her and especially, he loves to tease her.

He remembers when she was a tomboyish, tiny girl, building huts in the wood together. She's become gorgeous and he wonders if she has a boyfriend, now ? He has so much to catch up on. Right now, he tickles her relentlessly, till she begs for mercy, shrieking and panting. He lets her go and looks up towards the mansion's windows, hoping he hasn't woken up anyone and freezes, gaping.

On the terrace's steps stands the most beautiful man he's ever beheld. His blond hair shines in the sunlight, he has immense blue eyes and a shy smile, as if he felt intimidated in a stranger's presence. Next to Sonny, Abby brightens up and his heart pinches when he realizes he's got his answer. Of course, a guy that breath-taking has to be straight... Sonny conceals his disappointment and gets himself ready for an introduction. Abby runs to the apparition and drags him to the garden. "Sonny, I don't think you've met Will. Will, this is my favorite cousin, Sonny." "Favorite ?" asks an offended Will "What does that makes me, then ?" It takes Sonny a second to process what he's just heard. His smile grows bigger as he comes forward, hand stretched, ready to strike. "Sonny, here's my other cousin, Will, who can sometimes be worthy of being called a favorite, too..." Will nudges Abby, then gives Sonny a surprisingly firm handshake for such a shy appearance.

Sonny's knees suddenly give way, as though he were coming out of a colossal ascension. He bites his lips, then turns to his cousin and her disheveled look. "I guess Abby wasn't done with her breakfast. Coffee would do you good, wouldn't it ?" Without waiting for an answer, he looks at Will again and offers "Would you like something to drink too ? I make a mean coffee..." The delectable Will reflects for a moment, then nods with the grace and lightness of a butterfly. Sonny finds himself in a daze. He shakes himself and the three of them head to the kitchen.

Later that day, Abby and Sonny are seated in a town bar. It's a pleasant place, although it's lacking in the decoration department. Sonny takes his focus off the bleak grainy walls and back to his cousin. Who is undeniably in better shape than this morning. He begins delicate investigations. "So, Abby, is there somebody in your life ? You look almost nice, nowadays," he says mockingly but she doesn't bite and simply smiles. "Yes, there is, his name is Chad." "Wow, you look hooked, just mentioning his name has you beaming. " "Maybe..." Abby twists one of her locks, then counter-attack "What about you ? You aren't hideous either. You must have broken lots of hearts on your travels. Is there someone serious ?" "Oh, you know me, I'm demanding. Until I meet perfection, I'm willing to wait and just enjoy life !" He lets a moment pass then casually says "It's funny, though, I could have sworn, this morning, that Will was your boyfriend." "Really" asks Abby with a grin. "No way ! Will is even more difficult than you are. You've seen how stunning he is ? Well, we've never seen him with a girl. He's a computer geek, it takes mots of his time and he doesn't go out often. I don't feel like teasing him about it, though. He looks so fragile, you know ?" Yes, Sonny knows. He feels inadequate next to Will's delicate countenance and it's a d*mn new experience. He's always been assertive, taking the bull by the horns and yet, this morning, he was lost for words, frantically searching for conversation's subjects through his empty head. He mulls over Abigail's comment, which gives him a small hope but remains cautious. He takes a sip from his beer and looks for a change of subject. Chad joining them and Abby's quiet beaming provide just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny wakes up later the next morning. After Chad and Abby left the night before, he went to a gay club he found about online. He was soon the center of attention as the new guy and made the better of it, goofing around and improvising weird dance moves. At the end of the night, he's found himself in possession of many phone numbers. Coming to Salem has proven itself a great idea. He walks to the window and basks in the uncommon heat for a may day. He decides this is beach weather, grabs a towel and goes to the lake just outside of town. The place is nothing as he remembers. There were bushes and reeds, making it difficult to get to the water. Now there is a volley-ball net and a few wooden deck chairs. Two teams are getting ready for a game and Sonny comes close, ready for some action. He's settling in, while trying and memorize the other guys' names (So, T is the high-strung one on his right and Chris is the broad-shouldered one and is the guy with the purple shirt Kad or Kayne ?) when a hand lands on his shoulder. His guts react immediately and painfully and he wonders where this is coming from until he hears the familiar voice addressing him : "Hey, Sonny, you're joining us to kick their butts ? You'd better not make us lose..." Sonny would love to give a good comeback but he only manages to turn his head with a stupid smile. As long as Will's hand connects with his shoulder, his brain is off. He might regress on and communicate only through grunts. The match begins and he notes Will is very good albeit not aggressive. Sonny gets into the game and wins his team a few points, gaining appreciative comments. He pulls himself together and spend a great afternoon talking with everyone but Will as he still doesn't feel up for a conversation facing this big blue eyes that seem to take away his intelligence. As the day ends, he sees Will leave with mounting frustration and comes back home tired and angry with himself.

After dinner, he picks up the cell numbers from his jean's pocket and considers calling. Weirdly, the energy he had that night has faded and he shoves them away in a drawer. He opens the Salem University's brochure and ponders on his future.

Three days later, he bumps into one of the guy from the club, Payne. This one he doesn't have the number of and he quickly mentions a boyfriend, Tyler. Sonny, happy to make a new friend strikes a light conversation. His own parents pass by the café where they are seated and Sony makes the introduction. He feels a warmth come all over him under his father's proud stare. After his parents leave, he says good-bye to Payne and considers visiting the climbing Club just a street away. After just a few steps, he sees Will coming his way. Determined not to get overwhelmed once again, he goes for a safe subject : school. " Hey Will, I've looked at the programs you can get at SalemU, I was thinking about an economical degree, and I was wondering, maybe, you would know which teachers are good, hum, wait, what year are you in ? Because I was thinking, maybe we'll have the same class, though I don't know..." Will gives him a quiet stare, then slowly, the corner of his mouth rise to a small impish smile. Sonny becomes flustered and asks "Did I say something funny ?" Will shakes his head, which makes his front hair cover his right eye and Sonny's heart misses a beat. "No, not at all, but, you know, I've just graduated High School and the University life is a mystery to me. We can go together at the orientation meeting if you want..." Will waits for an answer, eyes firmly fixed into Sonny's. After a while, Sonny realizes, he's supposed to say something. He has no idea what the question was, so he improvises "OK, sure, Humm..." _F*ck, Sonny, get a grip!_ He sweeps his face with a shaky hand and luckily remembers what he was headed for. " I was going to check out the climbing club. You want to come with ?" Will raises one eyebrow. His pupils enlarge slightly and he blinks repeatedly. After a deep breath, he gives Sonny a smile that surpasses all his past ones and nods. Sonny begin walking on the fluffy pink cloud that just landed under his feet and spend the rest of the way suppressing the urge to grab Will's hand.

When Sonny can feel the weight of the harness around him, he lets out a contented sight. It makes him whole and the adrenaline begin pumping in, pushing him to try the hardest wall. He coaxes himself into being sensible. After his accident, he has learned to tamper his passion. He wonders which wall Will is going to use and turns to ask him. Will is as white as a sheet. He looks about to crumble and Sonny, for once rid of his nervousness, lay one hand on Will's shoulder and asks anxiously "Are you alright ? What's the matter ? You need to sit down ? You want some water ? ...A doctor ?" Will's reaction is immediate and he scoops away Sonny's hand, who feels like he's just been assaulted, then run to the men's room. Sonny is left standing in the middle of the room, stomach churned, with a compelling need to run away to a private place where he could let his disappointment engulf him without witnesses. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and focuses on regaining the previous exhilarating sensation at the prospect of climbing. He goes to one of the wall and study the multicolored grips, mapping out his itinerary, noticing the difficult passages by watching other climbers. He calms down a little but still jumps when a finger taps his shoulder-blade. He strengthens himself for what's going to happen. "Sorry Sonny, I'll take a raincheck, I guess. I'll just be off." Sonny avoid looking into the sky blue eyes and puts on a fake-as-hell smile. He watches Will push the swing door, watches the door swing back and forth, watches in front of him... he wonders if he'll be able to come back to this club.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later, Sonny and Chad are playing pool. To be more precise, Sonny is beating the crap out of Chad, whose lips are tightly shut. He looks intensely focused and pretty gruff. Sonny is delighted and hams it up. "Seriously, Chad, having your butt kicked that way, I'm worried, are you sick or tired or bothered ? You can do better, right ?" Chad glares, the dagger in his eyes making Sonny's grin grow bigger. He's getting cockier and delights in the fact that he hasn't thought about Will since they've started playing. The phone numbers comes back to his mind and he considers using one. A hunky guy approaches Chad just as Sonny manages to hit two balls at the same time. "Hey, Chad, you get your ass kicked by a f*ggot ? Shame on you, man !" Sonny's knuckles whiten as he grips the stick tighter. Before he can say anything, Chad has pinned the guy (although he's twice as large as him), by the collar and retorts "Use that word again in front of me or Sonny and I'll make you regret it. Homophobes are not allowed in this bar while I'm in it. Capice, Frankie ?" The guy shakes himself of Chad's fist and come to Sonny to apologize. Sonny didn't think he could respect Chad more until now. Abby has made a good choice obviously. He could have handled the situation on his own, he has in the past, it's still gratifying to be backed up that way.

They finish their game, then Sonny orders the beer he just won. Chad pays without arguing and sits with Sonny. Sonny's cell vibrates in his shorts' pocket. He doesn't know this number but answers nonetheless with a confident voice "Hey, Sonny speaking, what is it about ?" "Hello Sonny, a voice whispers, it's Will, Will Horton." Sonny, feeling serene, responds with " So what's up Horton ?" "Well.. I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day at the climbing club. Can I make it up to you ?" 'It's cool, man" says a lenient Sonny "I'm with Chad at the Cheatin'Heart. You want to join us ?" "OK" Sonny has to listen very closely just to make up Will's words. "Later, then" As he's hanging up, he catches his hand trembling. F*ck, it wasn't a good idea, after all. Too late to change his mind, anyway, so Sonny tells Chad. Apparently, Chad and Will are fast friends and Sonny hopes Chad will take on the discussion.

Sonny gazes at the stars above. He looks for the brightest one, the biggest one, the colorful ones, anything to keep his mind from the sensation of Will's jeans against his own. Chad has just left with a "Next time, I'll beat you to the ground at pool even if I need to spend every night practicing!" Sonny has fought the urge to beg him to stay or take Will with him or leave himself and instead forced himself to stay seated on the bench, near enough Will that he can smell his perfume which apparently has the same effect on him as his blue eyes, that are now indiscernible in the darkness.

Will breathes a little louder before saying "Sonny, I wanted to tell you, about the other day..." "I told you already, Will, it's swell." 'swell' ? What is it ? 1953 ? He should just shut up, even though it allows Will to continue. " The thing is, you see, humm... I'm not comfortable with heights, as in, not at all. Even at carnivals, I can't go on the Ferris wheel." Sonny frowns "Then, why did you agree to come the other day ? I wouldn't have judged you, everyone have their limits. Mines are praying mantis." Will looks half-relieved and half-shameful. "I know you wouldn't, it's just... I don't know...I was thinking..." He looks lost for words. This is slow torture for Sonny who cuts him "Listen, let's not make a big deal out of it. I've seen you hold your own at volleyball. Are you into other sports ?" "That I watch or that I do ?" "Well, both ?" "I like to go and see baseball match occasionally..." Sonny smiles. Their first common interest. " I do like kayak, rafting, mountain bike..." "Wait, how come Abby said you're a computer geek that barely goes out, then ?" Will nods "Oh, that would be about those last months. I got into programming and got very intense about it. I tend to focus too much on one thing sometimes. It's one of my many flaws." Sonny has a hiccup and lets out "You have flaws ?" Instead of laughing at this, Will has that quiet stare that disconcerts Sonny so much. " I do keep a list somewhere. It's quite long. For instance, I'm pretty insecure so I tend to hide my feelings.. Unlike you, all your emotions are out there, it's..." He stops, looking for the exact word. Sonny admires this care for accuracy, especially when combined with such kindness. "...enticing." Sonny's shock is so intense that he doesn't register right away that he's stopped breathing. He chokes and coughs. He can feel one of Will's hands pat his back while the other one draws circles on his shoulder and that's when Sonny becomes aware of one thing : he's done for. No matter what will happen next, his heart now belongs to Will. Whether he turns out to be straight or uninterested, it won't make a difference. Sonny manages to calm down and simply asks " You want me to take you home ? I have my car over there." Will's countenance alters and he quickly stand up. "No need, mine is not far from here either. Later!" He's already gone and Sonny watches him as he disappear around a corner. He then tries and sort out his present emotional state. He misses Will's physical presence horribly. He's also slightly optimistic, extremely nervous and ruffled.

He doesn't suppress any of this feeling but quietly sweeps his eyes, gets up and goes home.


	4. Chapter 4

When the morning of the orientation meeting comes, Sonny gets a text "**still OK to meet at SalemU ? Will**" He sends back a short "**OK**" then goes and pick up Mel, Abby's friend, who takes opportunity of the ride to tell him about her desertic love life. Sonny empathizes and offers to be her date at the first college party.

They find Will in front of a stand as he's firing questions at the student in charge. His fiery voice sounds louder than usual. Sonny decides to wait for him to finish and wanders around, reading boards and letting the ambiance, full of excited animation, sink in. He's been quite out of touch with college these past two years, he'll need to get back in the game. Taking his time, he ambles back to Will and Mel and hears her explain " And, so, guess what, I'll go there with Sonny as my date. Isn't he great ?" Sonny smiles at this and Will smiles back in a …. polite way ? "It's a pity, Mel" Will jokes "I was about to ask you out there. I'll be forced to stay at home and strengthen my reputation as a hermit, according to Gab." Mel laughs at this and says " The three of us could go together, what do you think, Sonny ?" Will's smile's steels a little bit more. "No, no, leave it, another time..".

Sonny had hoped to spend some time with Will but sees him rush to a computer programming association, then hop to Amnesty International and zigzag around the stands, until Sonny just gives up and checks the stand for the preparation of college parties. The guy in charge is very attractive and immediately introduces himself "Tyler" while assertively holding his hand. The name triggers Sonny's memory. "Funny, I was told about a Tyler recently, do you know a Payne ?" Naturally, it's the right one and Sonny ends up signing up while making casual talk. Afterwards, he joins a group touring the university grounds and catches up infos about degrees, teachers, etc. When he's back, Will is nowhere in sight and Sonny wonders why the hell he contacted him in the first place, for him to just forget about Sonny, that way. He suggests Tyler brings Payne to a movie night. With a wink, Tyler hints at a fourth "... so that you won't be on your own...".

Sonny is at a Pub downtown, a laptop in front of him, watching site designs. Tyler and his friend, Ham are putting up a student chat. Sonny is enthusiastic and has petitioned to take care of promoting. Ham takes a break to order some beers and comes back mentioning "D*mn, one of the waiter is to die for! He wears a white shirt that fits him so... mmmm", Tyler looks around "Where ?" "I think he's in the kitchen". Tyler and Ham both look at Sonny, now "Seems you're really hooked up." Tyler remarks "To what ?" asks Sonny. Tyler roars of laughter " To this guy you're into!" He tells Ham "I found him the hottest single guy of all Salem..." "Who's that ?" "Brian" Ham pinches his lips in approval "And this dumbass here barely talked to him although Brian seemed ready to jump his bones." Sonny gives a start. "He didn't even notice. And you tell us, there's a hot dish coming right up, no reaction... So, I'm positive there's someone and he looks smitten." Sonny surrenders, mortified. He looks up to the service door, just to show he can still ogle and remains frozen. Will comes right to their table, an apron tied around his waist, wearing a smile very unlike the 'polite' one from the other day, rather a ray of sunshine to Sonny. Tyler and Ham glare until Sonny makes quick introductions. William sits on the chair adjacent to Sonny and crosses his arms on his belly. He looks exhausted and Sonny asks " You're working here ?" "No, not really, my Grandma owns this place and right now, she needs all the help she can get. I've finished my shift and I was on my way out actually." Sonny stares, expecting Will to get up and go but he doesn't move a muscle and ends up asking Ham and Tyler what they're working on. Sonny adjusts to not being able and say anything else and enjoys the wonderful soft sensation that comes with Will's proximity. After a while, he feels up to entering the conversation again and opens his mouth, just as a cell rings. Will excuses himself and move outside to take the call. Ham and Tyler crack up, bent on their computer and Sonny bites his lips and tap on the table in irritation. "Ok, stop.. That's it!" Ham squeezes Sonny's hand and observes "I agree wholeheartedly, as I said before, I could eat him up. But being the awesome guy that I am, I'll leave him to you. He only sees you, anyway." Sonny cocks an eyebrow "I doubt that" "I could be mistaken, of course. Tyler, what do you think ?" "I think this is not fourth grade. Do you think he liiiikes me ?" he mocks "And did he tell So-and-so about me, and blablabla..." Sonny laughs out loud at Tyler's whining intonations, then puts the conversation back on its track. F*ck, there's a chat to put up!


	5. Chapter 5

Mel has left a voicemail. "Hey, Sonny, it's Mel. I called to say, hum, you remember what we talked about in the car the other day, well things have changed, big time ! So, I hope you can find someone else to go with, though, given your strong personality, I can just picture you going on your own and be the center of attention ! I'll see you there, bye." Sonny lies on his bed and sighs. He could, of course, find someone to go with. Brian had already asked him the other night. Sonny can't say yes, unfortunately, and he thinks that, as he belongs to the party committee, he can pretext his putting things up and helping around to go on his own. At least, Will won't come and if he feels down at some point, he can go home without fuss.

This evening, after dinner, his father is looking all secretive and solemn, which catches Sonny's attention. He pesters him until Justin presents two tickets to the next baseball match in Chicago, in two weeks. Sonny hugs his father and runs to his room to put them away. He opens the drawer, stops, then goes and grabs the wastepaper basket. If he can't call Brian, how could he date one of these strangers he's already half-forgotten ? He already has an idea how to make good use of the tickets and does a little happy dance, notes he should really learn real dance steps one of these days, then comes to the conclusion that, no way, this is what makes him unique.

On Saturday evening, Sonny comes early to help put things up and everybody's fully occupied when Sonny becomes aware of his phone ringing on and on. It's at the other side of the room and when he grabs it, he can see he's missed 4 calls. From Abby. Alarmed, he goes out in the hallway and calls back. Abby picks up and Sonny hears a blurred noise that he interprets as a sob. He tries and calm her down, saying reassuring things till he eventually hears "... Chad...". OK, there's two possibilities : either it's a breakup and Abby needs to talk about it or Chad is hurt or something. Sonny feels bad about it but he has to take a stern voice "OK, Abby, take a deep breath and tell me what's going on. I'm getting seriously worried. Are you and Chad alright ? Tell me..." He waits a little more, then she answers "Chad and I aren't together anymore. He broke up with me... for another girl..." Sonny feels relieved, then guilty. "Listen Abby, I'm in the middle of putting things up for tonight's party. Why don't you come and I'll try and find a few minutes to spend with you ?" "thank you so much, Sonny, you're an angel." "A busy angel, I'm afraid." He gives her directions "See you in a bit!".

He's standing on a stool, hanging up a banner when he feels a slight touch on his back. He peeks at his cousin who gives him a tentative smile. Her eyes are red. He jumps down, puts his hand on her shoulder, and commits to being the best cousin ever. He even manages to have her do little works, like laying tablecloths, so as to distract her a bit. Students start to come in and Sonny raises a smile as Mel arrives, then finds himself gaping when he sees her date. Chad. He prays Gabby hasn't seen them yet and slides to the buffet table as quick as he can. She raises betrayed eyes at him and he can only clasp her hands in his and give her a kind look.

An hour later, Sonny and Abby are seated in front of an empty vodka bottle, in a bar as far as possible from campus. Abby has stopped crying and laid her head on the counter, her curls spreading around. Sonny stares at his glass, glass-eyed. He beats his fuzzy brain on where to take her next. His stomach gives him a grumbling answer. "Hey Abby, how about we go and grab a bite. With what we've just knocked off, I'm borderline fainting." The mass of hair moves a little to acquiesce and Sonny braces himself for lifting her up. He drags her out and looks at the shopfront around him as neither of them is up for driving. He pushes a door and, in his drunkenness, doesn't realize where he's at. A little vigorous lady comes to them and looks at Abby "Abby, what happened to you ?... You know what, I'll fix you some herbal tea and something to eat and then you can tell me what's bothering you." She then looks at Sonny who tells her his name. "Oh, you're Adrienne's son. I'm Caroline Brady." Why the hell does this sound familiar, thinks Sonny ? Brady ? Caroline walks back to the end of the bar and yells " Will, come and replace me, will you ?" Sonny takes a step back, aghast. It's too late to slip away as he hears someone coming down the stairs and Will comes in. Sonny puts his hand in his hair in a futile attempt to flatten it and adjusts his shirt. He looks up and in a head-crushing effort, concentrates on not looking drunk off his ass. Will doesn't seem to see him and go straight to Abby to give her a coffee. Caroline comes back and the two women sit at a table. Will pivots, takes in Sonny's appearance. His eyes broaden and he looks bewildered. Sonny feels naked. He can't think properly. Will stays silent and leaves. Sonny sits down on a bar stool, miserable. He sees a coffee cup appear on the counter. A hand puts down a chocolate next to it. Sonny moves his head, gets dizzy, then gives Will a look of utter gratitude. He starts drinking, then rests his head on his hand, to keep upright. He hears a laugh on his left, light as rain. "Sonny, you're fragged." Sonny laughs too, suppressing a belch. He drinks some more coffee and points at his cousin. "Chad and her are done. He left her for Mel." Will takes in a sharp breath. "Maybe she'll need both her cousin. I'm free tomorrow, we can try and entertain her." Sonny nods and blinks when Will seems to dance in front of him. It's time to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

On Sunday, Sonny's father drops him in front of the Pub. Sonny's own car is waiting patiently for him two streets away. The night before, he was offered a ride home by Will or proposed to stay and sleep upstairs by Will. He had refused with an astonishing energy given how cooked he was. He ended up in a taxi. Abigail slept at the Pub and now expects him to turn up for a day with him and Will. The tickets to the match are in Sonny's pocket. He's thought that it's now or never to invite Will. He'll just have to wait for a moment alone. The Pub is closed but the door quickly opens to a very distraught Abby. She's straightened her hair in a ponytail and doesn't wear any make-up. Her eyes are swollen and she's putting up a brave smile that just tears Sonny's heart out. He's determined not to let Will distract him and to do anything that will make her feel better. He hugs her and whispers "We're here, Abby, we're here..."

In the afternoon, they're all seated on the couch at Abby's home when they begin talking about baseball. Sonny suddenly remembers how big a fan his little cousin used to be. As children, they'd spent hours looking at her baseball sticker album. Immediately, he figures out what to do, and regretful but certain it's the right thing, he waits for a few minutes till Abby goes out for a moment. He looks at Will, wait for the shock from his blue eyes to subside, then takes the plunge. "Will, I was thinking... last week, my father gave me those two tickets for the Cubs' next game in Chicago. Do you think Abby would like to go ?" Will's eyes sparkle at the mention of the Cubs. He says "Great idea! You'll have so much fun ! " Sonny shakes his head. "No, I meant, you could go with her. I actually have something else planned for this week-end." Will looks doubtful and insists " Are you sure ? I didn't intend to go myself, you know. And you'd have the occasion to revive your relationship with her." Sonny's voice become firmer. He's forgotten his disappointment and only thinks about his two friends. "I'm sure, Will, believe me, I'm happy I can give them to you two." Will looks at him defiantly. Abby comes back and Sonny burns his bridges. "Abby, guess who's taking you to the Cubs' next game. William, here !" Will's eyes darken a little, nastily. Sonny keeps his eyes on Abby, who's grinning. Will sighs then puts up his polite smile that Sonny has grown to loathe.

On Monday, Sonny begins college and is soon overloaded. He buckles down and sets on developing good habits and organize himself. He doesn't have spare time left except for Abby, whom he calls every evening. She's back to her old self but still sounds damaged. When the next week-end comes, Sonny gives himself permission for an outing and comes across Chad at the Cheatin'Heart. At first, he doesn't know how to behave but Chad comes straight to him and suggests a pool re-match. Sonny agrees and passes his night laughing at Chad's groans. He thinks, well, breaks up happen and at least it Chad didn't cheat on Abby. Plus, he likes Mel too, it would be a pity to part with them. He hasn't experienced worrying about loosing friends over a break-up himself as the only serious relationship he's had took place abroad. A the time, all he had to do was cast off to a brighter land.

The next week, he goes apartment-hunting. He's getting antsy at the mansion and craves for intimacy. He hits upon a studio downtown. He goes back to his parents' and sees an envelope for him on the hallway's table. Someone has scribbled his name with rather bent large letters, but has spelled it 'Kyriakys'. He wonders why this moves him so much and opens the envelope. Two tickets fall down. For the next month indie music festival. There's a note with "Now, we're even, Will" written on it. Sonny takes his phone and starts typing "**Thanks. U want to come with me ?**" His thumb is next to the "**send"** button. He thinks it over then deletes it. He'd rather ask face to face. Or maybe not at all...

After Brian's fifth message, Sonny thinks it's time to clear things up. He asks him to meet at a café later in the day "To talk". He's the first to arrive and chooses a secluded spot. The place is full and Sonny contemplates on the small number of coffee places in Salem. There is none around his new place. He amuses himself by imagining improvements that would make this shop cooler. He pictures Will, with his long-sleeved white shirt, waiting on tables and sliding around them. "Wow, you'd better be thinking about me with that big a smile." Brian. Sonny motions him to sit and jumps right into the subject matter. "Well, in fact, Brian, I'm a little embarrassed." Brian frowns one eyebrow. "You need help ?" "No, I meant... You see, I think you're a great guy and I wouldn't mind doing things with you..." Brian has a triumphant smile. Sonny finishes quickly "... as a friend. The thing is... I'm not emotionally available for a relationship right now. So I wanted to make things clear..." Apparently he was. Brian looks dumbfounded. Sonny waits, and Brian tilts his head with a sneer. "OK, I get it. Let's be just friends. Things change anyway. We could go and climb ?" Sonny nods and tries to change subject when he feels his pocket vibrate. "Just a minute, sorry." It's Abby "Hey, Abby, how great was the match ?" On the other end, he hears a weak voice mumble "Sonny, it's Will." "Will, what's the matter. Is everything OK ?" A slight pause, then Will stutters "No, I..I'm at the hospital. We had an acc... an accident."


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny thinks he must be white as a sheet as all his blood seems to have deserted his face. He exerts himself to speak collectedly. Will needs him. The fact that he chose to call him specifically is selfishly gratifying. " Will, how's Abby, is she hurt ? Are you OK ?" "Abby is in surgery. I don't know if she'll make it..." Sonny interrupts him "Where is this hospital ?" "Just outside Chicago." Will gives the address. "Don't move, I'll come right away. Have you phoned her parents ?" "Not yet, no. I can't think correctly. I'm so scared, Sonny." Will's voice is heart-wrenching and innocent at the same time. Sonny answers "I'll do it. You want me to call your folks, too ?" "I'm staying at my mom this week-end. Her name's Sami. Sami Brady." Brady. Of course... "I'll take care of it, Will. Did you have coffee ?" "Yes" Will says. "See you soon then and thanks Sonny. I really appreciate your help." "I'll always be there for you, Will." says Sonny.

It's only after he's contacted everyone that Sonny remembers Brian. He's left him seated in the café. He sends a quick apologetic text. If Brian says he wants to be friends, he'll have to show it now.

Sonny rushes to the hospital's hall. He had to turn his phone off coming in and he looks frantically for Will, his heart beating miles a minute. He finally spots him, slumped on the floor, looking as gorgeous as ever even with puffy teary eyes. Will sees him, springs up and run in his arms. Sonny feels weak and clumsy. He fondles Will's hair and almost faints. Will's tears are running down Sonny's neck. He desperately wants to give him a reassuring kiss, even on the forehead. Instead, he asks " How are you holding up ? Any news ?" Will pulls his head back but remains cuddled in Sonny's embrace. "No, nothing. I told them I'm family, so they should tell me as soon as she's out of surgery. Did you reach aunt Jen ?" "Yep. She and uncle Jack are driving here. She sounded frightened. So, what happened ?" Will shakes his head and Sonny wonders if he doesn't want to answer but then Will utters "A car. It ran over her. We were going out of the Stadium... didn't stop... I ran... the ambulance... so afraid..." Sonny's stomach hurts hearing this. He hugs Will tighter.

A doctor comes up to them. "Mr Horton ?" he asks. "That's me." says Will in a low tone. The doctor goes on "Your cousin is out of the wood, I would say. Se had to go through intense surgery, though and has lost lots of blood. She may need a blood transfusion. Do you know if you happen to have the same blood type ?" Will raises uncertain arms. Sonny steps up "I know for a fact I am." "Perfect, if you would follow me, you and your brother, we'll take care of that right away." Sonny looks at Will who nods and gives him a tender smile. "We are not brothers." clarifies Sonny. Thank God, they're not! He follows the doctor, wondering about his cousin and if she's woken up, yet... It's only when he's lying on the hospital's bed that, as a (very cute) male nurse comes with a syringe, Sonny begins to feel less than brave. It's not that he has a fear of needles, not at all, he just hate seeing his own blood going up the tube like that. He turns his head, eyes tightly shut and feel the wet cloth then the sting. He focuses on his breathing. Soon, he feels a hand slip into his. He opens his eyes to look at the nurse who's half-turned to the blood bags. Both his hands are accounted for. Sonny's eyes follow the course of his own arm, his hand and go up, little by little. Will squeezes his fingers and stares, quietly. Sonny hangs on Will's eyes all through the procedure. "Hum, Sir, can you hear me ? I said, could you press on the cloth for a minute ?" Sonny complies, then asks "How did you know ?" Will shrugs "You were looking a little too brave earlier. I know exactly what it is to put up a brave front." He adds, mischievous "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Sonny is at Abby's bedside. They're chatting. Jen and Jack have left for coffee, extremely relieved to have seen their daughter awake. She seems poised and more serene than these last days, apparently having almost died has put heart matters into perspective. She interrupts their talk to ask "Where is Will, by the way ? I thought he was fine." " He is. I sent him downstairs to eat. He doesn't want to leave until he's sure you're OK." "So do you." Sonny chuckles. "True, though I didn't witness the accident. He's pretty shaken up. I think he feels a little guilty." Abby raises her head from the pillow "Guilty of what ?" Sonny thinks it over "Hard to say. Maybe, he thinks he should have seen the car. Or jump on the road and push you away, something like that." Abby smirks "We're lucky he didn't or he would have ended in one of those beds too and you'd have two people you care about to look after." Sonny blinks when he hears that and wonders whether to push it or change subject. Abby's eyes open wide at an unexpected visitor : Chad. He comes to the bed. His eyes are set, almost empty and his body is stiff. He doesn't look at Sonny and repeats " I'm so sorry, Abby, I'm so sorry...". Abby stares back, with a serious but calm countenance so Sonny clears out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny heads to the cafeteria. Will is seated next to a tray, his head on his crossed arms. Sonny bends over the plates. They're all empty but the pudding is untouched. He can hear a soft snore. Sonny gently shakes Will's shoulder. "Will, Will." An eye opens, somewhere underneath the fluffy blond hair. "I'm taking you back to Salem. Abby's way better and you can't stay awake. So, no discussion, move your ass." Sonny laughs out loud when he sees Will's behind wiggling on the chair. "Nice try, man. Come on..." Will looks up with imploring eyes but Sonny doesn't waver. He grabs Will's hand and pulls him up. Will capitulates and, tired step by tired step, gets to the exit doors. Sonny starts the car and looks in the rear mirror. Will's already asleep. He drives to the freeway, as smoothly as possible for his passenger's comfort.

Sonny and Will tiptoe their way in Sami's apartment. Will puts a finger on his lips and points to a door with a '_Keep out_' sign on it. "My brothers and sisters... And my mother, too. I'd rather not deal with her, this evening..." This morning rather, thinks Sonny, peeking at his watch. He insisted on escorting Will up there, for fear he would fall asleep on the threshold. Will turns to him and murmurs "Sonny, you should sleep on our couch, you know. With the driving and all, you must be worn out. And you're not allowed to have a car accident." Sonny smiles and concedes "OK, but I'd rather we write a note for your mother, so that she doesn't freak out seeing a stranger in her living room." " Oh, my stepfather Rafe is usually the first one up. There's paper and a pen in the kitchen. If you don't mind..." Sonny pats his shoulder "Good night Will." Will opens his door mumbling vague words.

A small hand tugs Sonny's arm. He tries and ignore it and go back to sleep. Another poke. He keeps his eyes tight shut, wishing to be left alone. He can hear a male voice say " Let him sleep, sweetie. They came in late." Sonny raises his head and opens one eye carefully. He recognizes Rafe as one of the visitor at his Uncle Victor's house, once. "Morning, Sonny, thanks for bringing back Will. Sami was out of her mind with worry, yesterday. We figured, when he didn't come home that he'd sleep at the hospital." The little hand makes itself noticed again. Sonny arcs his head backward and discerns a four or five-years-old girl. She's holding up a tray with toasts, candies and a mug of chocolate milk on it. She hands it to Sonny who melts. He attempts a "Good Morning. What's your name ?" "Sydney. Me and my brother, we made you breakfast." Before Sonny can turn around, two little legs bump into his and a scruffy child is looking up at him with an eager gaze. "Johnny" shouts Sydney "Leave him alone, I want to give him his breakfast!". Sonny scrubs his face and slides his legs to the floor. He catches the tray before it's knocked over, solemnly thank both kids and bites in a toast. Loud noise erupts from the back of the apartment. "Mummy is shouting" states Johnny. "She's angry at Will." Sonny thinks fast "Hey, isn't it time for cartoons ? You want to watch them ?" Johnny beams, catches a remote and turn the TV on. His little sister hops on the couch as Sonny joins Rafe in the kitchen. "I think I'll leave Will to work out things with his mom." Rafe smirks "Oh, that's nothing. You should see the ceiling tremble when they actually argue." Sonny goes to the front door "Thank you very much for breakfast. It was delicious." "Bye bye, Sonny!" Sydney squeals. As he's closing the door, Sonny could have sworn he heard Will's voice echoing "Bye bye, Sonny!"

Sonny spends Sunday groggy, in a tired post-adrenaline state, wandering in his studio. At noon, his cell rings. Abby wants to talk " Chad wants back together. He said he's made a big mistake breaking up. I have no idea what to do. What do you think, Sonny ?" Sonny thinks he's become a full-time confident to everyone else, while he has no one to unload to about his feelings for Will. His best friends, here in Salem, happen to be Abby and Will. He can't imagine talking about that to Tyler, Ham or any of their mates in a serious manner. As for Brian, it's out of the question. He patiently listens to Abby pouring out but refrains from giving his opinion. When it comes to feelings, it's hard to know the right thing to do. He hangs up and decides to occupy himself by clearing up his boxes that are still lying around since he moved. He doesn't own a lot but creating his own little world centers him. In the evening, he can't take it anymore and although he can't manage and tell Will how he feels about him, at least they can chat...


	9. Chapter 9

The student chat is up and going and Sonny, Tyler and Ham are celebrating with champagne in Payne and Tyler's apartment. They'll be joining Brian at the club, later that night. Given how flushed he's gotten last time, Sonny barely touches the wine. All and all, he's feeling much better, at ease with himself and so buzzed that he's already up for a new project, now that he's settled down in a good work rhythm at college. The other day, he wanted to go and play pool and found a board on the Cheatin'Heart's door stating the place was definitely closed. So, he joked with Chad, suggesting they both try to convince his uncle Victor to buy a pool table they could put in the middle of the Horton Square. Whose name reminded him of Will and he paused for a minute, only to snap back to reality and Chad was on a roll about the two of them opening a bar "ten times as cool as this one" and they laughed. But the idea has taken roots. Not a bar, necessarily. A café maybe... He voices it to taste the waters and his friends are thrilled. He should talk to Chad about it.

He's among the crowd welcoming Abby home. Her arm is still in a sling so Chad gallantly opens the door for her. Next to Sonny, Mel stiffens then eases up. Sonny feels compassionate. She didn't stand a chance : after the accident, Chad could only think about Abigail. In a flash of humor, he considers getting run over too in order to attract Will's attention. But Will's face at the hospital comes back to his memory and he feels guilty of wanting to put Will in such distress again. Abby is hugging everyone and round her arms around him. He presses lightly and whispers "Hi, we've missed you."

Will looks like a little kid. His skin is so pure it's almost transparent, his hair is chaotic and he looks radiant. He's recovered fast and Sonny is happy to see him so carefree. He always looks like he's carrying the world and recently he was unavailable because he was taking care of his siblings. Rafe and Sami are hitting a rough patch. It's a pity, Sonny likes Rafe. He still hasn't met Sami although the look on his own mother's face whenever her name is mentioned does not bode well. Everybody's babbling and he thinks Abby will soon be exhausted. He fetches her a glass of juice and she thanks him with a smile. "You want to lie down a little ?" he asks. She nods. He takes her to her room. He comes across Chad on the way back "Sonny, have you seen Abigail ?" "She's resting. This is a bit much to handle. By the way, I wanted to talk something over with you." They step outside. Chad is instantly on board for buying Cheatin'Heart and turning it into a trendy café. They high-five. Will comes down the steps, inquisitive. "What are you up to, guys ?" Sonny begins explaining, getting swamped in details. He notices Will's mocking grin. He spots it every now and then and always wonders what he said that's funny. Getting passionate, he offers Will to be a part of it. Will gets a weird look and stops smiling. He collects himself to say "I'm afraid I wouldn't have a lot to bring... I can be a good customer, though." Chats pats him on the shoulder. "Perfect, our first regular ! We're gonna be big!'

« OK, Grandpa Roman, see you soon ! ». Sonny jerks his head up. He's painting a wall and has dry paint all over him including his hair. Chad has turned the music so loud that they didn't hear Will come in. Will closes his cellphone and holds his hand to Chad who holds his elbow. Will laughs and shakes it a few times. He does the same with Sonny then ruffles Sonny's red-painted hair. "Wow, Sonny, Sydney is better with paint than you and she's in kindergarten. You even have some on your nose." He softly brushes it and Sonny feels himself burning from head to toes. He retorts "If you came to help, there's an extra brush over there." Will lets out a very fake sigh "Too bad! I would love to but I'm off to class right now. I just dropped in to say hi!" He turns to Chad "By the way, my grandfather had news from the Chicago police. Somebody who witnessed the accident has come forward and gave a partial of the license plate." Chad exults "Perfect. If they find that son of a b*tch, I'll be able and strangle him." Sonny presses his lips. "You'd be found out soon, with all that paint. Talk about being caught red-handed. And how can I open this place if you rot in prison ?" Chad barely listens and tells Will "Keep me posted, alright ? I want to be the first to tell Abby about discoveries on the case." Will nods, then adds "I'll leave you to it, you're doing a good job. Don't forget to put comfy seatings. I wouldn't mind a couch right in the middle." " Yeah, right, and you'll stay on it forever and we won't ever get rid of your ass." says Sonny. "I count on that, yeah!" answers Will. He lowers his eyes, shakes his head, then turns and leaves with a "Don't spend the night here, guys!" He turns around and winks to Sonny before closing the door. Sonny drops his brush in the paint can which splashes all over Chad. He roars and throws his own brush at Sonny. Soon, things get out of hand. Though, they don't actually spend the night, they still have to clean and tidy things up afterward. When he gets home, Sonny drops on his mattress and sleeps like a log.


	10. Chapter 10

Chad and Sonny have thrown an improvised party with their friends, prior to the more formal opening with family and investors. Payne has brought in a stereo so Sonny has informed the neighborhood that loud music might occur so as not to have a police raid. Right now, the thing is still off and Chad, Will, Mel, Abby, Tyler et Cam are giving a wild, discordant interpretation of « We will, we will rock you !» a cappella. Sonny and Ham are in stitches. They are sitting at the counter, slicing pizzas and Sonny fells light, trusting his future. Yes, there will be things to be accountable for and employees to coach but he's confident. After all, 'lucky at cards, unlucky in love' and he's laid his hand in the sole bet that is Common Ground. The amateur singers, shrieking with laughter, cannot go on and in the near silence that follows, only one voice remains, singing wholly and loudly. Sonny's breath is taken away. Will has a stunning singing voice. He's not the only one to think that and everyone's silent, so Will opens his eyes. Sonny can see him blush slightly then look terribly embarrassed as clapping and whistles rise around him. Sonny grabs his beer bottle and knocks on one of the metallic heaters to divert attention. "I'd like to make a toast to our new coffeehouse !" Chad jumps in, adding "Yeah and thanks for your help, we'll be opening pretty fast since you helped us so much !" He pats Sonny's shoulder, who's soaking in this unique moment.

At 3 a.m., Sonny's standing on the counter (that he's previously wrapped up in thick plastic, given its price) declaiming some Shakespeare (a few remnants of high school), while Chad and Ham are playing darts (well trying to, but they stubbornly don't give up) and Mel and Cam are devouring cold pizza on the sly. Tyler has written a surreal menu on the blackboard on the front. Sonny remembers reading, among others, 'Tabasco beet juice' and "potato-peel marmalade toasts' and having offered him a cooking position. Tyler had refused with a haughty air, stating that it would alter his artistic integrity to which Will had reacted by snorting in his beer and spitting part of it. Sonny had handed him a tissue and Will had thanked him with sparkling eyes. Sonny has been replaying that moment in his head nonstop.

The guests start to go home one by one and Will reaches the counter, wrapped up in a green and white duffel coat, to part company, just as Tyler, vexed at Sonny's firm refusal to sing a duo with him, bursts "Come on, Sonny, earlier, you were laughing your ass off at us singing, but I don't remember hearing you hum or anything." Chad answers " Oh there's a reason for that! Sonny sings like a toad. You should hear it when he has his earplugs on and thinks he's alone. I was already planning to replace the new windows." Sonny retaliates " I only perform for very small audiences. Namely, me. Not everyone is blessed with a hair-rising voice like Will." he adds, just before meeting Will's fixed stare. Sonny fears he's put him in a spot and doesn't know what to say else bur Will just replies "Thanks man, next time, I'll bring my guitar. The place has good acoustics." Sonny escorts him outside. "You'll be at the opening ?" Will gazes at him " I wouldn't miss it for the world. Seeing you in penguin's clothing... I hope I can take a picture." "Only a good one, then. I have a reputation to maintain..." Will looks sarcastic "A Don Juan reputation ?" Sonny answers in the same tone "Who knows..." Will looks down " I can see why." He turns around and disappears in the dark leaving a petrified Sonny behind. By the time he's able to move again, Will is long gone.

A few days later, Sonny is beginning to think he dreamt this conversation. He hasn't heard from Will and he didn't turn up at the inauguration. Sonny has gathered himself and felt tremendously moved by the positive reactions he got from his loved ones. It's just that he had spent so much energy in devising ways to ask Will out (he even got as far as think about a fishing trip, talk about desperate), he had worked himself out to nervous and impatient and got thoroughly disappointed. At least, taking care of the coffeehouse, interviewing job candidates and the mounting working load college requires, all keep him busy enough to distract him from his frustrated state. He wishes, he'd locate the off switch to turn down his feelings for Will and starts considering Brian's furtive looks as a possible welcome escape from his inner turmoil. He knows of course that using someone like that would be beneath him. Deep down, he is aware he is waiting. Will might turn up with an explanation for his disappearing act. A sketchy one, maybe and he'll still take it. Sometimes, he thinks he has completely given up his dignity. Then, he remembers Will's limpid, innocent blue eyes and he's convinced it's worth it. Will will always be worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian and Sonny are coming out of the movie theater. Sonny is stretching his numb limbs after being seated for so long. I's still early, though and Brian turns to him to suggest "Why don't we go and hang out at my place ? I'd like to hear about the perks of being a new boss." Sonny thinks this out. Tomorrow is his off-day and he's enjoying the breather. Brian is untroubling, as he's being respectful of the limit Sonny had established. He's about to answer when he hears behind him " Good evening, Sonny." If he hadn't immediately identified the voice, Brian's crestfallen face would have given him a good hint. Even though he's never said anything, Brian has always been jealous of Sonny and Will whenever they spend time together. Well, used to spend. Sonny turns around, inch by inch, as slow as he can. Not because he wants to get even with Will for ignoring him for such a long time, rather because his pain is so pure and so considerable, he's afraid of shattering in a million pieces on the floor. The exertion of keeping a straight face make his neck hurt and his body tenses fully. He doesn't say a word nor smile. Will has dark lines under his eyes and looks swamped, yet, in a few seconds, his eyes lit up and Sonny is sucked up in them. He's like a boat, swept by a furious wind, lost on an unknown sea, at the mercy of hidden currents. Will acknowledges Brian's presence with a nod, which Brian returns. The tension between them is thick as hell. Sonny finally says "Good evening, Will. I had no idea you were still in Salem" The blow hits Will who looks guilty. Sonny is upset at this as he still expected to be given a good reason. Like a death in the family, or someone at death's door, or even a little brother sick with the flu. Anything believable, really. But Will stays mute and looks away. Brian seizes the opportunity to reiterate " Let's go, Sonny, it's freezing in here. Nice to have met you again, Will... " The blatant hypocrisy in the last sentence and the total insincerity in his tone would have make Sonny smile if he hadn't been so wound up. He wants to bite Will, shake him up, scream his adoration and his weariness. He starts walking away with Brian when Will grabs his elbow. "Sonny, wait. I'd like to explain. But not out there in the cold. Can we go for coffee somewhere ?" Sonny looks at him, incredulous. Will bite his lips and stammers "As a matter of fact, there's a new place I'd like to try. It's on Horton Square. I've heard it's great..." Sonny hears Brian's groan. He relents as he'd rather clear the air right away. "Brian, I'll take a rain check. I have to talk to Will." Brian shakes his head, defeated and whispers a good-bye that Sonny wouldn't have heard anyway. All he sees and hears is Will and he rejuvenates with his presence. They begin walking together, both silent.

As they enter Common Ground, Sonny cannot help but feel proud as Will is lost in awe. The place wasn't properly furnished at the party and the décor has improved since then. Today, the place is brimming with activity, numerous conversations can be heard and Sonny represses a smile when Sonny spots the couch in the middle and throws him a knowing smile. Sonny is still waiting and his patience is disintegrating. He's aware he's overreacting and finally take the initiative of reopening the conversation " We've missed you at the opening. I remember you promised a guitar. Oh and support." Will looks crestfallen and opens his eyes wider "Sonny, I apologize, I really do. I intended to come but I had a... clash with my mom. After that, I needed to pull out and I've stayed at my grandma's for few days and I couldn't..." He seems unable and continue then adds "I couldn't go out until this morning when my grandma has thrown me out with the obligation to go and see people and it's only when I saw you earlier that I was reminded of the inauguration and..." Sonny's shoulders unconsciously drop. This explanation is full of holes and yet he buys it. Furthermore, he's aware how painful it was for Will to spit it out. Sonny decides to bury the hatchet and goes behind the counter. "So, ready to take your first coffee here ? How do you like it ?" Will lets out a deep breath and seats on one the bar stools. "Black no sugar. Thanks." And in that thanks, Sonny reads so much more than politeness. There's gratitude, almost palpable, for listening and forgiving and also for not inquiring further. He puts down Will's cup, pours himself some coffee too and raises his hand. They clink glasses then Will states "I have to say I'm impressed, man. You've struck out. How is the bossing thing working out ? All the employees ?" "It's okay, I guess. The hardest is planning shifts. Chad has kindly put all of it on my shoulders and sometimes when I close my eyes, I still see work schedules." Will snickers and is about to answer when his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID, sighs, pockets the cell back and say "Sonny, it's … I have to leave... I... " Sonny puts his hand on Will's and says softly "No worries, you can go. Just remember you hinted at becoming a regular once." Will twist his hand and presses Sonny's fingers "I'll keep it in mind. See you soon !" He gets up and is about to leave but Sonny stops him "Wait, Will, just so you know... I don't mean to pry or anything, it's just that... if you need to talk about... your issues... I'm here." Will directs his eyes at Sonny's and with a curiously confident tone says "I know."


	12. Chapter 12

After Will leaves, Sonny goes home. He sits on the bed, turns the TV on but he cannot seem to focus on it. His hand is shaking on the remote and he's drained. Neither happy or unhappy, mainly unnerved. He can still feel the shadow of Will's fingers on his own. He has stopped hoping and only one thing matters now : to improve Will's mood, to make that exhausted look go away. Will's way too young to look so worried and Sonny's mind goes back to his sleep-over at Sami and Rafe's place, wondering what's going on beneath the surface in there. He turns off the TV, tidies a little then goes to bed. Extra sleep won't be a luxury. He's out cold when a discreet beep signals a new text.

There are actually two texts for Sonny to read when he at last wakes up. Both from Will. The second one from this morning reads " **Hey, man, don't forget the indie fest. I might get another ticket thru T. We can hang there** **? **" The second one is shorter and more affectionate. "** I'll be more around, promise. Your friendship means a lot to me. C U**" Sonny swears he'll be the best friend one could dream of.

Today, he's up for a climbing excursion with the Club. They all meet in front of the building and carpooling has Sonny sit next to a lively talkative girl named Sonia. They drive for two hours then branch off to a path near craggy gorges. They scout for the best climbing spot. Sonny gets a text from Brian, saying he's late and he GPSes him to their location. After the first three have reached the top, it's Sonny's turn and he waves at Brian who's walking towards them, then begins his ascension.

All of a sudden, the stone he was hanging to detaches itself while his foot trips on the wet rocks. The rope, badly put on, is useless. Sonny struggles to get another grip but his hand slip on the crumbly soil. Panic turns him blind and paralyzed. Cold invades his body as it bumps against the rocks and ends up on his butt... after falling about three feet down.

Brian is coming to him, laughing. He freezes at the sight of Sonny's face "Sorry, Sonny, I didn't mean to... I..." Sonny collects himself and make a quieting gesture "No, it's okay. I had an accident last year and, to fall like that again, it put me into a panic state. I'll be better in a minute." Brian nods and walks away with an awkward air. Sonny is unpleasantly surprised at this attitude from a usually-attentive Brian and wonders where this is coming from. He gets up, sweeps the dirt from his trousers. He waits for everyone to have finished the ascension to try again. This time, everything goes smoothly. Up there, Sonia comes to him to see how he feels. She puts her hand on his shoulder and Sonny finds her much better at comforting than Brian. He spends the rest of the trip avoiding him and manages to come back in a different car than his. While he chatters with the other two passengers about the day they had, he takes his cell out and instinctively writes Will a text.

He's awaiting Will at the door of his class and notices he looks more rested. He feels like a mother hen with her chick. Well, needless to say, Will is as cute as a baby chick. They walk to a bench that, if Sonny's memories serves (and when it comes to times he spent with Will, he tends to remember very accurately), is the same one they sat on, one evening with Chad. They aren't any stars now, as it's barely dusk, so Sonny watches the stars in Will's eyes. He finds himself telling me about his day, including the fall and Will's compassionate gaze confirms what he thought : that Will is more real and less sophisticated than Brian. He opens up about his accident " I was preparing myself for K2 on a smaller mountain, in the Himalayas and this rope broke. I hit my head and fell for ages. It's so fast, you know..." Will's face has turned chalky, hearing this. Sonny doesn't elaborate " It was a life lesson for me. I don't think I would have survived K2 otherwise. I learned to be more prudent and double-check everything. I tend to be reckless and I hit one of my limits." Will looks deep in thoughts. Finally, he says " At least you're not afraid to take risks. I'd rather be like you." Sonny frowns. He hates it when Will is self-depreciating. "Hum... My story shows that risks can lead to consequences, long-term ones. You, on the other hand are poised and more aware of your responsibilities. You think about your those you love and care about." He's thanked by a flashing smile from Will, who then starts fiddling with his backpack's strings. "Sonny..." "Yes" Sonny is careful not to frighten Will who talks on "My mom and Rafe are splitting up. She cheated on him... with my dad."


	13. Chapter 13

**Over 10 000 views on that story! Yeah! You guys are the best. Extra thanks for the reviews. Keep'em coming, they just make me really happy...**

**Let's celebrate with some extra-angst!**

« Sh*t » say Sonny, too dumbstruck to say anything else. Will nods with this disillusioned smile he sometimes have. His eyes glimmer from unshed tears. Sonny burns with the desire to touch his hair, hug him, tell him it's OK to cry. Will talks again, erratically. "The worse in this, is, you know... I don't know what I should feel... He's my father and I love him... I like Rafe a lot, but it's different... Allie and I have the same dad, but Sydney and Johnny are Rafe's... They'll go through the same stuff I did... Sydney is so small... " He wipes his eyelid furtively but it's too late now. His tears are flowing freely "And also... I shouldn't be thinking this... but it"s true... My mom isn't... I'm not sure that... Even if she goes back to my dad... That it would last... And then..." Sonny can see little Sydney's face in his mind. What a waste ! He feels powerless and a little angry. With whom ? Nobody is allowed to make Will cry. Ever. "Will, your siblings are so lucky to have you at their side. You'll be a great help through all this, I'm sure of this. And, you know what, look at you! Your parents split up and you turned out so strong... and attentive... and generous..." Will's lip quaver, turning the smile into a shy pout "_You_ say that ? You're ten times stronger than I'll ever be. And I've f*cked up quite a bit those last years. I wasn't easy to deal with as a teen. It's a little bit my fault if..." Sonny's brow does a somersault "No, no, no, Will, don't think like that. You're not at fault here. It's your mother who is a sl..." _F*ck...Shuddup !_ He prays Will hasn't heard him.

The rigidity in Will's eyes as he looks up provides the answer. He did hear. Sonny wants the last five minutes back, he wants to hit his head on the wall, he wants to cut his tongue... _Sh*t !_ Will frees his hand from Sonny's, who wasn't aware he was holding it, and gets up slowly. "Will, I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean it that way... I got... I lost it... I was so angry..." Will stays silent and Sonny, his gut all messed up, looks at him walk away. His heart is physically aching. He's mad at himself. It's destabilizing. Promising himself to be there for Will and then, this. He slaps his forehead with both hands. _D*che!_

Sonny is seating at the family table. His mother glances at him discretely, letting him get ready to begin. He feels a little better for coming here. But he can't divulge Will's secret. It's too private. And his mother already dislikes Sami. He opens his mouth "I'm not great, right now. I needed to talk. Is it OK ?" His mother's smile cheers him up. "I was discussing some friend's problem with it and he confided in me something awful. I got so worked up and, you know me... I can be hurtful at times like this. I said something... He took it bad. And it really wasn't a good time..." Adrienne reflects for a moment then asks "Did you apologize ?" "Mom..." answers an irked Sonny. " What did he say to you ?" "Nothing, he just left.". His mother nods "That's to be expected." "What ? " "Well, what did you think ? That excuses would suffice ? He might forgive you with time, but not now. He has a right to it." Sonny sighs. " I know that... It still hurts." Adrienne raises her eyebrows. She carefully asks "This young man, You care about him a lot ?" Sonny nods, silently. " Is he the one that came and pick you up the other day ? Brian ?" Sonny stares, uncomprehending. Then he remembers. Brian, yes. To think he was looking down at his lack of attentiveness... "No, that's not him... I can't tell you more. Don't be mad." Adrienne lets out a laugh. She strokes her son's hair. "It's strange, you know. You're so appreciative of other people's feelings. You must have been really outraged." Sonny acquiesces. " I wanted to protect him. Good job." "Maybe he doesn't need protecting... How old is he ?" "A little younger than me." " If he's an adult, well, he can deal and take it all in. Including what you said. Nobody's made of glass." Sonny breathes out loudly and grabs Adrienne's fingers. "Thanks, mom. You always know what to say." "Thank you Sonny. Just being your mom. By the way, I'd love to meet him someday... " Sonny says his voice faltering "If he still wants me around..."


	14. Chapter 14

Three days later, Will calls Sonny. He answers, his heart racing "Yeah, Will ? Sonny, here, you want to talk to me ?" At first, there's no sound and he thinks, maybe Will misdialled. He resigns himself, waiting for the click. Instead, Will says "Hello, Sonny, am I interrupting ?" "Never." Another pause. Sonny is a breath away from howling. "Are you busy, right now ?" "I'm at Common Ground. I'm off in two hours, why ?" He's made aware of his crossing his fingers when it begins to hurt. "Oh, never mind then." _No, no, no !_ "You wanted to see me ? I can trade shift if it's important." "It is, but it can wait for another day. Bye!" This time, there's the click. Sonny screams in frustration in the phone and looks up to see every customer's eyes fixed on him. He constrains himself to wearing a big smile and walks to the storing room. He slumps on one of the coffee boxes waiting to be emptied and begins to cry.

A few minutes later, Chad drop in. "Hey, man, just passing by. Wanted to ask you if..." He stops, bewildered. Sonny doesn't blame him. He's not usually the type to let go like that. He's reached his breaking point. In fact, he doesn't feel embarrassed at all. Chad kneels down and asks "Is it about Will ?" This shocks Sonny out of his lethargic state. He hasn't told anyone he's attracted to Will. And Chad isn't the gushy kind. Yet, he smiles and says " Did you think you were discreet about it ? I could see it from a mile away. And these last few days, you seemed strung out..." Sonny lowers his head "I'm such a dumbass." "Tell me something I don't know" answers Chad, eliciting a feeble smile from Sonny. He mulls over then offers "I can take over your shift." Sonny's relief is immediate. "Thanks, I owe you. I'll go home and rest."

Sonny collapses on his bed. The tears are back, this time mixed with sobs. He wonders if he shouldn't break all contacts with Will and move on. He's sure, after a while, it would hurt less. Like after a few years. He dozes, head filled with awful nightmares that keep waking him up. He finally gets up and walk to the bathroom to splash his face. He can see in the mirror his eyelids have deflated and he considers going back to work, if only to take his mind off this. He calls Chad "Hey, Chad, thanks again. I'm a little better. I can come back if you want." "It's not a good idea, no." "What do you mean ?" asks an anxious Sonny. He can't deal with a new problem right now. "Well, see, Will came in, earlier, he was looking for you." Sonny closes his eyes, so drained, the disappointment barely hurts anymore. "And he badly wanted to talk with you, I could tell. I told him you were home..." Knock Knock. Sonny, stunned, goes to the door. He stands, cell against his ear, opposite an indecipherable Will. "Thanks for telling me, Chad. Got to go."

Will seems to have cried too. His eyes are so blotched with red you can hardly see the blue. His nose is swollen and, this time, his beauty is actually tamed down. Sonny's arm falls along his chest. "Will, I..." And Will is in his arms.

As usual, Sonny's brain shuts down at the contact. He almost crushes Will and feels himself alive again. He murmurs a simple "Thank you..." After long minutes, Will releases his grip and go sit on one of the kitchen' s chair. Sonny frantically searches an opening line but is still stupefied. Will looks down at the table and Sonny hopes he's cleaned it enough. "You want something to drink ?"

Will is still silent. The appeasement Sonny felt is slowly diffusing in his chest and he's fearful something else have happened. "Will, I didn't mean to hurt you, nor judge your mum, I swear. I have no idea what came over me. I get that you don't want to talk to me anymore..." "I do..." Sonny shuts up. Will continues " The thing is, you see, deep down, I agree with what you said. That's the problem. She's my mom... I should still respect her and now I'm so pissed at her." "I don't know, Will. Feelings are complicated." says Sonny. He should know. "She and Rafe might have plenty other problems before..." Will nods "Maybe. I'm on such an emotional roller-coaster with her. Sometimes, she's so great and supportive and others, she's a self-centered pest. She had me very young, you know ? Much younger than I am now. And I wouldn't feel ready for a child at this moment." "You'd have experience, though. With all these baby-sittings..." Will smirks and Sonny's world fills with light. Will looks up and says " I wouldn't mind a soda, if you have one ?"


	15. Chapter 15

Sonny is helping Sami move out. Well, he's helping Will, who seems much better. Sami is very different from how Sonny pictured her. She's very funny and has a fiery personality. She treats Sonny as an equal and seems happy to see him there. "Sydney talks a lot about you. Apparently, you're the handsomest man she's ever met. " Sonny blushes " Then it's a pity my heart is already taken, as she's such a lovely little lady." Sami's smile grows larger "True. I do make gorgeous kids." Sonny laughs " I totally agree." He goes back to the hall and sees Will picking up a box from the floor. "Hey, you klutz ! hope it wasn't anything breakable" Will shakes his head, looking preoccupied "It's OK, those are all clothes." "More clothes ? What's the size of your closet ? Are you wearing anything more than once ?" "Ha, ha, these aren't mine. And sorry for wanting to look decent. Not everyone look like they dress in the dark." Sonny takes a deeply offended look "Are you implying I don't pay attention to my appearance ? I'll let you know, I usually dress fast in the morning cause I'm too hazy, but when circumstances call for it I can be dazzling!" Will's eyes soften. He lifts the box and point to one of the bedroom. "Instead of trying and salvage your character, go and grab another box. We're almost done." He walks and add, without turning around "And we would have before if you didn't spend all your time staring at my ass." Horrified at being called on it, Sonny quickly pushes the door open and puts on a casual voice to say "If you don't want people to notice it, you shouldn't emphasize it so much ." He's rewarded with a light laugh and grants himself another point ('Helping Will recover and be happy again' current score : 3).

Will is now asleep, head in his arms crossed on the table. At the end of the moving, Sami had brought everyone to Common Ground and they've talked about the day and chattered. Will's father, Lucas, was looking at his son affectionately and a hint of... something that bothers Sonny. Like slight disappointment ? How can anyone be disappointed with Will ? It might have to do with the shenanigans Will mentioned earlier about his youth. Sonny doesn't feel comfortable bringing up the subject, he's too afraid of breaking their still-fragile link. Sami and Will have made up too and Sonny discovers another kind of mother-son relationship than his. Sami behaves with Will like he's her little brother and he talks to her like he would someone his age. It's disconcerting yet it seems to work. They've all raised their cup to the new couple, then Sami has fetched her kids at their grandmother's and her friends have gone home. Sonny doesn't feel like waking Will up, even with a coffee. He reflects on how easy loving someone is. You look at him living his life, even just snoring, and you're delighted.

The coffee door opens wide for Chad, Melanie and Abby. Those three have earned Sonny's respect for how they've put the past behind them. He greets them and notices a fourth. Mel introduces him as her new boyfriend, Adam. Sonny appreciate the firm handshake and give Mel an approving nod. The guy is gorgeous. Will comes to them and seems taken in, too. He gives Adam a big smile and leads them to his table. Sonny goes and prepare some drinks while they begin talking. When he comes back, Abby is teasing Will, while she taps the side of her jaw. "So, cous', admit it, a well-shaved guy is much nicer to kiss. Chad trying his new look makes my chin itch." Will answer in the same tone " I don't see the difference, you don't kiss using your chin or your might need remedial lessons !" Chad pouts but doesn't speak. "I say you haven't kissed enough guys to notice it yet" Abby insists. Will giggles. "How many do you think I've kissed then ?" "Until now, I'd say two" Abby lifts her index and middle finger. " That was after my coming-out, you don't know what happened before..." It appear Sonny doesn't either. He's thrown out by the news. He was debating whether Will was straight and he was dreaming the light flirting up or Will was closeted. It turns out he's just coy and Sonny is sadly made aware that Will seems to have opted for sheer friendship with him. He gets up for the sugar. Standing at the counter, he sighs quietly and wipes his eyelids. He comes back with a forced aloof pace and starts a discussion with Mel and Adam, to get to know him better. Friendship being all he has left for know, let him expand it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys, I'm thrilled so many of you are following the stories but I miss getting reviews. Feeling a little lonely here... Hope you still like the fic!**

"It's February already ?" Chad exclaims as he's catching up on paperwork. Sonny, who's been counting the days since he met Will, smiles and says "Time has flown by since we've opened. Things are really good. We should have Valentine-themed day, don't you think ? Maybe, with prizes, or a funny way of passing romantic messages... ?" Chad thinks this over "Humm... We'd better be really original. Wait... What would we want to do to impress Abby or...?" Chad stops, embarrassed and looks down. "Sorry, mate, I didn't mean to..." Sonny answers "No, it's OK, no problem. In fact, it makes it even easier..." He closes his eyes and pictures himself seated opposite Will, holding hands. He's taken aback by how easy it is to imagine, he can almost feels him on his fingers. They've ordered coffee and Chad comes with... two cups and Will raises his and... something's written on the saucer with thin chocolate strokes that have been frozen solid. "**Thanks for making my life so perfect. Sonny**." He bats his eyelids to slowly come back to reality and tells Chad, who's won by the concept and they brainstorm on.

The 14th is there and Sonny, Chad and two other baristas are running around nonstop. The saucer idea is a hit and has circulated, plus the music and decoration are seemingly ideal in creating a romantic atmosphere. A few singles still come in, their nose towards the floor to grab coffee, and Sonny feels less lonely. One of them is Cam, the ER doctor, who's on good terms with Sonny, though they don't meet much, what with their respective workloads. They recall the pre-opening party and Sonny jokingly offers coffee with a side of pizza, as Cam seemed to love it. Cam smiles with a faraway look. Sonny asks kindly " Hard day to go through, hey ?" Cam sighs and says "More, this year, in fact. I've been replaced in somebody's heart and don't stand a chance anymore..." He gives an oblique look toward Chad and Sonny, astounded, connects the dots. He's missed the boat here. Must have happened before he came to Salem. He scowls, unsure of how to react but Cam goes on, still oblivious " When he left her for Mel, I dreamt of a second chance. Her mother told me about a baseball game and once my shift ended, I asked a colleague who was driving there to give me a ride, so that I could... bump into her and Will, like in a random encounter, you know ? But I was too late and... I couldn't find her..." Sonny frowns at Cam's change of tone but at this moment, Will comes in and makes everyone else fade. Sonny gives Cam a clumsy tap on the arm and turns to the man of his dreams.

Five minutes later, Brian makes a remarkable entrance. He walks with confidence and Sonny expects to see him with a date, but he's on his own, comes straight to Sonny and lays his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Sonny, let's not beat about the bush. Do you have a date tonight ?" Sonny answers, surprised "No." "Then, it's your lucky day, because neither have I and I have great outing ideas..." Sonny is astounded. He carefully looks for a kind way to let him down. "Hum, actually, tonight we stay open late and I'm closing. Also, hum... I'm flattered, but..." Brian blinks but regroups in seconds "Ok, well at least I've tried." He doesn't order anything and storms out leaving Sonny feeling silly standing with a cup in is hand until he remembers who it is for. He goes to Will who's in a cheerful conversation with Chad about his date with Abby later. Sonny stands, waiting and Chad gets the message and leaves quickly. Sonny puts the cup down in front of Will and eases himself on the opposite seat, giving out a sigh of relief. "God, that feels good, I couldn't feel my feet anymore!" Will laughs "The price of success ?" Sonny smiles "Exactly!" "Speaking of success, it seems Brian had none with you, just then. Did he ask you out ?" Sonny is exceedingly ill-at-ease as he answers "Yes... but I consider him a good friend only, so..." Will smiles again and adds "_Monsieur_ is picky, then ? I know lots of guys who would kill for a night with him." Sonny swallows hard and asks with feigned aloofness "Is he your type ?" Will's eyes seem to jump out of his head. He laughs out loud "No, not really. I admit he's attractive, but way too arrogant and..." That's when he looks down and stops talking to brush a finger on the white china, looking intensely pleased. "'**Your friendship means a lot to me**' … didn't I write that once ?" Sonny is beaming "Well, Valentine's day is also a good moment to celebrate friends and tells them how important they are to us." Will looks at Sonny's eyes and says "Indeed. Thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

Sonny rings the door to the Kiriakis mansion. Nobody answers and he rings again a few times. Fives minutes later, his uncle opens the door himself. As this is a first-time occurrence, Sonny asks apprehensively "Is everything's fine ? We were scheduled for a family dinner, right ?" Victor frowns and lead Sonny to the living-room. He turns to Sonny and say "Sonny, I want you not to panic... It might not be as serious as it looks..." "Great job" Sonny interrupts him " Now, I am panicking. What's going on ?" "Adrienne has cut her hand open with a kitchen knife... She was all excited to see you tonight and she wanted to cook herself, and..." Sonny feels faint and leans on the edge of the couch "Is she at the hospital ?" "At the ER. I'll tell my chauffeur to drive you there." Sonny refuses " I came with my car." Victor lays his hand on Sonny's shoulder and say in a firm tone " There is no way I am letting you drive in this state of nerves." Sonny takes a deep breath and thanks his uncle.

Sonny comes running to the hospital's hallway, with the awry impression of repeating the night of Abby's accident, when he was looking for Will. Here, though, he knows a few people and he can see his aunt Jen waving at him. "Sonny!' She shouts "Come here!". He walks to her and has a weird feeling, like he recognized someone else. "Adrienne is having surgery later. A hand-surgeon is flying here in a helicopter from Chicago." Sonny is surprised of such an arrangement for a cut finger then it clicks "... paid by my uncle Victor ?" Jen smiles " Yes, he insisted. It's going to take a little time, though. You can go see her, she's in room 215 down that hallway."

Relieved at finding his mother her usual self, more worried about him than about her health, Sonny offers to go and fetch coffee for his father. He goes back to the hallway where his aunt calls him to introduce him to a severe-looking man that Sonny suspects is a police officer. "Sonny, this is Captain Roman Brady." Sonny shakes hand saying "I'm a friend of Will. He talks about you a lot. He said you were handling Abby's hit-and-run case ?" Roman looks even graver. "I just got a phone call from Chicago. The car have finally been linked to the hospital. I'm here on duty." "Well, good luck!" says Sonny, sincere. He wouldn't mind they catch the person who ran over his cousin, he'd be thrilled, in fact. The coffee machine is broken, so Jen tells Sonny "You can go to the employees' one, it's a few corridors away, next to the locker room." She gives him a few directions and he goes wandering in the hospital. He finally see the coffee machine and something in his mind clicks. That was Cam he unconsciously noticed earlier. Here he is, in a heated argument with a male nurse. They are whispering but their voices rise at times and Sonny hears " If I get arrested, you're going down with me for complicity after the act..." Sonny takes a step back on instinct and drops in the locker room. A few moments later, the nurse strides by the door and Sonny waits a bit then goes out to talk to Cam but he has left too. He assumes the nurse made a malpractice and is now trying to hush his doctor down.

While surgery is in progress, Sonny sits on one of the waiting room's benches while his father goes and chat with Jen. Sonny feels his eyelids drop but he fight it off, in case something happens. He looks at his cellphone. It's one a.m. Too late to call Chad or Abby and chat the time away. He scrolls down his contact list, pauses when Will's appears and passes his thumb on the photo. It was taken on Valentine's day when Will spotted Abby come into Common Ground and he wishes this joyous expression would be directed at him instead of his cousin. A finger taps his shoulder and he asks without turning "So, dad, any news ?" "I'm way too young to be your dad, Sonny, were you about to call me ?" This time, Sonny turns his head then jumps on his feet. "No, I... I thought it was too l ate. Are you visiting anyone ?" "No, Grandpa Roman called to tell me about Abby's case and he told me about your mum. He thought she would go through surgery tomorrow, so, I thought you'd go home with your dad to let her rest and I would call you in the morning to ask how you were doing ?" Sonny's heart dissolves. How can he move on from his feelings for Will when he's sweet like that ? "And then, aunt Jen called to talk about something urgent with my dad and she mentioned the helicopter stuff. So I said bye to my father and I came to be with you while she's operated on." Sonny doesn't exist anymore. Instead, there's a puddle of melted emotions on the floor. He tries to say something but no word pass his throat and he can only look at him in gratitude. His knees give way and he falls back on the bench. Will asks, worried "You must be exhausted. You had a coffee ?" "Yes" Sonny manages to say "It isn't enough, though." "You can lie for a while, I guess one can sleep on these things." says Will, knocking on the metallic seat. Sonny shakes his head but Will doesn't give up "Come on, I'll wake you, if there's anything." Will takes his jacket off, curls it in a ball and put it on one side of the bench. Sonny lays his head on it and his legs on the seat. He falls asleep instantly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them as much as you like reading this, I guess. So here it goes...**

Two days later, a splint-ed Adrienne walks out of the hospital,with two concerned bodyguards : Sonny and Justin. Sonny is relieved his mother is out of the wood. The surgeon said she'll only be left with a light scar. But he's also troubled by a conversation he had with Cam just before. He had finally managed to talk to him privately to tell him what he overheard, but Cam insisted nothing was going on and he had misunderstood. Sonny had offered his help under one form or another, and declared his father was an excellent lawyer, if needed. Cam had thanked him with what Sonny read as a hint of fear in the eyes but then a nurse had interrupted and Sonny had gone back to his mom.

Will had called regularly to inquire after Adrienne's health and sent her flowers. When she saw the bouquet, she turned to Justin and exclaimed : "Will is really not his mother's son. He puts others people first and he has a great heart. Don't you agree, Sonny ?" Sonny was thrown away at this and didn't answer for fear his voice would betray him. He thanked Will for his support by offering him a week-long free access to coffee. Which meant that Will have spent even more time at Common Ground and Sonny has somehow managed to get used to his continuous presence and to be able to almost work efficiently.

The weather is exceptionally hot for late march. The sun is making the colors of Common Ground sing and Sonny begins to feel confined in the coffee shop. He's exceedingly satisfied by their attainment, the place is never empty, but his traveler's instincts are inching. Perhaps, he could go on a trip for Easter Break ? Chad would surely be OK with staying here as Abby has a new Job and cannot have holidays, yet. He wonders if he should ask Will to come with him, but the indie festival fiasco was sufficient. Will did not manage and get an extra ticket and vehemently refused Sonny's invitation, insisting he gave the tickets to him and that was it. Sonny has ended up giving Payne and Tyler the tickets. His heart is thinning down from always making the effort of being sensible and detached.

He starts flipping through forest and mountains stays brochures when Will comes to the table Sonny is taking his break at. "Sonny, hey!" His smile goes from one end of his face to the other. Sonny silently closes down his counting system. Will is back to his former self, it's a sight to behold and although it's stupid, Sonny feels just a little proud to have taken a part in it (conveniently forgetting his other part in bringing him down) and smiles back. Will takes a glance at the papers and exclaims "Great minds think alike, I have a proposition for you, a nature outing!' Sonny is intrigued "When ?" "This week-end, if you are free on Friday." " I don't have shifts and only have one lecture, the other was canceled. You'll have to bait me into going and missing a very important lesson on marketing." Will stops smiling "Oh, that's really important. I shouldn't divert you from your studies, I'm so sorry." Sonny smirks, it seems Will was obvious to the sarcasm. " I was kidding, Will, it's dreary and I can get notes afterward. What's the plan then ? Will looks relieved and gets all excited like a little kid. "So, Adam, you know, Mel's new boyfriend ?" "Of course, the one with the beautiful green eyes." Will's face looks dreamy for a moment " Oh yeah..." Then he shakes his head and says " Anyhow, he told us about this refuge next to the Michigan Lake. He goes there every year with his mates and this year they had to cancel but can't get a refund. So, he told T and me we could use it instead half-price. In fact, it was booked for three, so I told T I'd ask you first." Sonny is touched. "Thanks, man, I appreciate the intention. Why not, are there things to do up there ?" "Yes, there are kayaks, bikes... I even think that whack-jobs can even go climb." Sonny raises his hand " That's it, I'm in. When could we leave ?" "It's a two-hours drive, we could hit the road kind of early, shop on the road and even stop for sight-seeing, if we encounter some..." Will is hyped. Sonny feels his smile widen. " Oh, and T would meet with us on Saturday morning!" "Sorry ?" Sonny wants to get things clear. Will is asking him to spend a whole day _together_ ? On their own ? "Yeah, he's working at the post office and he couldn't get a day off as he thought. He can drive up to the refuge. It's already booked. Would be a pity not to use all the stay, no ?" "I guess." answers Sonny pensively. The good news is that most showers are cold in refuges. He'll need a lot of them.


	19. Chapter 19

On Friday morning, Sonny comes into Common Ground at 5 am. He puts his being there way too early before meeting Will to good use by checking everything so that they'll survive two days without him. He knows he has to learn to let go and trust his employees and Chad who, under his carefree airs is as adamant they succeed as he is.

Sonny is reading papers at his desk when his cell rings. He crosses his fingers ('Will, please, don't cancel, please...') but is relieved to see it's Cam calling. He picks up, intrigued at such an early call and is even more surprised by the doctor's tone. " Hi, Sonny, I'm not bothering you ?" "No, no, It's OK. Is everything alright ?" "No, not really. Listen, you... you offered your help the other day. I hope you won't feel I'm overstepping..." "Of course, not. What do you need ?" "Money..."

After talking for a few minutes, Sonny hears someone knocking outside. It must be Will.

"Sorry, Cam, I'm off for the week-end. Can it wait until then ?" "No" Cam simply says "And I can't free myself till this afternoon." Sonny thinks it over, distracted by the repeated pounding on the door "What about you come and meet me up there, you have a car ?" "I can manage." "I'll send you directions. I'm bringing the sum with me. You still can't give me the reason ?" "I'd like to, but..." "Kay, see you then, Cam." Sonny hangs up and runs to the door.

Will is always gorgeous. No matter what he's wearing, whatever the season. There's something magnetic in his smile, an air-quality-changing vibe emanating from his body. Sonny feels in top-form ready to enjoy the week-end without reservations.

They exit the grocery-store and place the bags on the back seats of Will's car. Sonny had been in it already but this time Will seems to have cleaned it. Sonny jokingly comments on it and Will gives him a weird look. Sonny wonders if he's hit a weak spot and waits. Will clears his throat, puts his eyes on the road and says "I had no idea, sir, you were such a clean-freak. I must have dreamed all those things cluttered around your apartment last time I was there..." He glances at Sonny, eyes sparkling. Sonny relaxes. He pivots and grabs a potato chips bag. He offers Will one and munches another. Will doesn't thank him and asks "Another!" Sonny complies. Then "Again !" Finally, Will hollers "Eh, slave! Where's my next chip ?" Sonny tries not to laugh as he takes a haughty tone to answer " I might be your slave, but I demand respect, o master, or the bag is going in the back and I won't do nothing." Will bites his lips then speaks with an ingratiating falsetto voice "O Sonny, light of my days, do grant me the redeeming chip for my desperate mouth..." Sonny stops breathing and swallows a few times to chill. When he's better, he slips a chip directly between Will's lips who clenches his teeth on it. Sonny really can't help a slight moan and hurriedly hides it by proclaiming "It's my syndicate break now. I'll stuff myself with these chips and if there's one or two left, I'll consider yielding them..." Will is mute. After a while, a hand comes tickling Sonny's ribs." He laughs uncontrollably "Will, stop, you're driving!" "Then obey my bidding, if you want to get there in one piece." Sonny is beginning to regret coming this week-end ; if Will is going to talk like that all the time, he might blow a fuse.

In the salmon rose light, the sun is starting to ascend above the lake they are now driving by and Sonny get lost in contemplating the delicate colors and nuances that reflect in the water. He taps on Will's shoulder. "Will, don't you want to stop for a while, it's magnificent, up there." Will parks the car and takes his seatbelt off. He walks on the side of the road, stretching and quietly states "You have a talent for noticing what is beautiful in the world, Sonny. I'm glad you're here." The beautiful thing in the world that is Will gives him a smile then turns to watch the sun rise and Sonny doesn't ask anything else from life but this moment, this abandon and pure happiness.


	20. Chapter 20

After over an hour and a half of driving, Sonny feels his ass vibrate. He wriggles and catches Will's cell tucked under him, with '1 text received' on the screen. He tells Will who's focusing on the traffic and grumbles "Can you open it, please ?" Sonny obeys and the funny comment he was about to say about becoming a full-time slave dies on his lips as he reads '**Hey Stud ready to B naughty tonight ? I've looked up new positions... Neil.**' Sonny feels cold seeping down his trachea. Will asks "Can you read it ?" "Hum... I don't think I should have seen it actually." Will looks utterly confused and insists "Yeah, go on!" Sonny reads out loud, coldly. Will now looks flabbergasted. His face turns a bright red. Sonny looks away. He hurts so much he might be dying. He hears Will behind him giggle, then ask "Can you answer, please ?" Sonny answers sharply " I won't. It's private." Will says "No, it's really not ! Type '**You dumbass, wrong number again. Next time, screw an Alfred, not a Wilder!'**" He laughs louder, then wipes his eyes with one hand. He adds in a whisper " No chance, I'd get that kind of message, you know, I've never gone that far..." Strangely, this confession agitates Sonny a little more, although is chest is freed and he's cheerful again. He jests "Well, let's rejoice for this Wilder. He's getting lucky tonight. And... Wait a minute, isn't Wilder a tall guy with a goatee ?" "Yep. You know him ?" Sonny nods "He gave me his number, last year. Guess he got tired of me not being interested!" Will doesn't answer and after a few minutes, takes a turn to an alleyway that leads to the lake. "Almost there."

The car stops at a parking space. There are bushes around and behind Sonny can see a foot-path winding through the trees, then dividing in many directions. They take their bags out of the car along with the food. Will takes out two sandwiches and points to a picnic table. "I'm starving. The slave that was supposes to feed me did a shitty job." "Will the slave be fed too ?" "Hmmmm, he'll have to beg to soften me up." Sonny makes a series of yapping. Will laughs and throw him a sandwich. They eat and talk, with Will shooting glances towards the lake. Suddenly, his face lights up. He goes through his pocket and brings out a bunch of key. "Adam told me one of these was for a motor boat. I can see one here, at the pier. You want to go for a swim now ?" The clear water is engaging and Sonny accepts. Will adds "We can leave the bags here, it's pretty safe. Let's not waste sunshine !" "What about our cellphones ?" "In the bags !" Sonny runs to him and jumps on the boat. Will laughs and starts the engine. After a few minutes, he stops it and anchors the boat. He turns to Sonny " Ready to get wet ?" and jumps right away, splashing Sonny from head to toe. He quickly joins Will and swim to him, trying and push his head underwater. But Will swiftly swims underneath him and catches his leg, getting a reaction from him. He swims away. His trunk is quite loose and the neat little tent is very noticeable through the crystalline water. Will comes nearer, he moves back and they race each other.

Back at the pier, they step lazily to their bags, looking down without enthusiasm. Instead, they sit on the grass next to a tall willow. Sonny lies down and dozes off.

« So who is he ? » Sonny raises his head. Will is leaning against the trunk of the tree and the foliage's shadow is dancing on his skin, making Sonny squints to manage and look at him. He has to ask him to repeat, he seems to miss half of Will's question these days. "Sorry ?" He might have missed more than just the question. What is it about ? Will mutters, awkwardly "This guy... ?" Sonny scans his and Will's last conversations looking for a mention of an unknown man. He can't "Sorry, again, but... Can you be more precise ?" Will pats his knee, gluing Sonny's eyes to Will's upper legs. He gulps. Will says " The other day, when we were moving out, at my mom's... I heard you talk with her about Sidney..." "Yeah ?" Now Will is rubbing his thigh and Sonny quickly raises his head. He turns his palms up in an interrogative gesture . "You said your heart was already taken or something like that..." Sonny's eyes widen. He actually said that ? And where was Will at the time, in the hallway ? Will is waiting silently. It's hard to see his eyes with the sun's reflection and Sonny is lost at how to answer. He has no idea what to say and he doesn't want not to answer either, he can't lie to him. He's suddenly back in the Himalayas, at the last feet before K2's summit, in the excruciating cold, pumped with adrenaline and muscles hurting like hell, and he would do that again, 10 times, rather than risk the frail balance Will and him have attained in their relationship.

He finally answers.


	21. Chapter 21

« You »

And he waits.

Petrified.

His forehead slowly covering with sweat.

Looking intensely into Will's eyes, in a last attempt to find his strength of character back. Yes, he is a risk-taker. And he's often been victorious. And this is the biggest risk of all, he can't even fathom what it would mean for him to be rejected. But it's done and having liberated this energy that was trapped in his body everywhere is exhilarating, he feels like he's floating.

He waits.

Will takes his hand from his knee to his mouth with a loud, discordant breath. His chest inflates and he looks at Sonny with disoriented eyes. His eyelids are bright, there might be a tear there but the sun might be playing trick too. He takes his hand off, opens his mouth then shuts it. Sonny is still waiting, strangely serene. He decides to talk again " I get that you just want to be friends with me, I do, I just don't have any control over my feelings for you. And who you are, what you do, it just strengthens them, you are enchanting. Just being in your company, like now, it's incredible." Will starts answering "Sonny..." But Sonny cuts him. He wants to tell him everything before he gets a definite response. " I thought for a minute that... But I guess I was wrong and those last months, you went through so much, and I was a little bit responsible for it... I chose not to tell you so that I could still be around you. Sometimes it really hurts but it's better than nothing... I love you, Will. If you want me, I'll give you... everything... If you don't, just don't offer pity and let me stomach it." Will says faintly "... Sonny". Sonny gets up and turns his back so he won't fall apart facing him. "You can talk now."

"Sonny, turn around!" orders Will and his voice is so intransigent Sonny obeys without thinking. Will isn't embarrassed anymore, he's positively mad. "For how long ?" Sonny looks at him perplexed "A few months..." "Precisely ?" "Since about... a week after we met. Until then, it was just attraction. Then, it... evolved." Will rubs his face, eyes closed "So, for over six months, you have kept this secret from me." Sonny is ready to justify himself, then stops and looks down "Sorry." Will shakes his head irritated. He walks up to Sonny and grabs his chin "Sonny, look at me!" Sonny raises sheepish eyes "Sonny... you're a moron... And apparently you're blind, too... You never answered to any of my move, ever... Ok you affect me so d*mn much, I couldn't do much, and I had resigned myself. But I couldn't date anyone else. I just couldn't. I think about you all the time, day and night. I dream of..." His lips come closer but stop before they reach Sonny. Who gets impatient and initiates the kiss.

Sonny doesn't close his eyes right away. He wants to see Will's face. He wants to look at him over and over, see the ecstasy on his features while feeling his lips against his. His brain is disintegrating but who would choose having a brain over having Will ? He's loosing control, now, shoving Will who loses his balance. Sonny immediately re-collects and takes him in his arms, like he's done many times before for hugs, but this time with a delight that overwhelms him. Without really knowing how, they find themselves still clutching each other with Will's back pressed to the willow tree. Will makes a strangled high-pitched sound that gets Sonny to detach his lips and take a much-needed breath. In the silence that follows, when even the bird up the tree has paused its chirping, Will whispers "I love you" in Sonny's ear. Who can't help instantly recapturing the mouth of his man. His Will.

He plants repeated kisses on Will's lips who laughs and fondles Sonny's hair. The sensation is incredible and he returns the favor, getting lost in the moment, taking in Will's fingers moving down his back and caressing him tenderly, the feeling of Will's thigh, the one he was lusting after, between his legs, and he puts his hand on it and slowly goes up. Will groans and Sonny takes the hand away, thinking he's going a little fast, here. Will catches his hand and puts it back on his leg then slides his own hands to Sonny's ass. Sonny reacts to that contact by pressing his tongue to Will's mouth anxious for his lips to move apart. Will complies and tilts his head. Sonny tastes Will and his head is spinning. He wants more, he wants everything and he also wants for this instant to go on endlessly.

When he has to squint to look in the azure of Will's eyes, he becomes aware of the sun setting. They must have spent about two hours kissing and looking at each other. He whispers "Will... Is the refuge far from here ?" Will gives a start, as if taken out of a daydream and looks around him. His arm stretches "It's up there. You can see the roof near the cliff." Sonny doesn't untie from Will and looks past the arm, estimating the distance. "We should head out before it turns pitch black, I don't see any streetlights around. Where did we leave the bags ?" Will looks around again, not letting Sonny go either, and he wonders if they'll disengage at some point or if they'll become a Siamese couple. But then Will glides his hand down Sonny's shoulder and arm and takes his hand. Sonny smiles stupidly.

As they're bending over their backpacks, Sonny hears a car coming. He looks up and sees an SUV that parks next to Will's car. He spots Cam on the passenger seat and suddenly recalls their arrangement. He turns to his boyfriend to explain, but Will is looking at the car, apprehensive, and slowly pales. He clasps Sonny's hand and whispers "Sonny... This car... I've seen it before!" One second later, Sonny recognizes the nurse.


	22. Chapter 22

Things happen fast. The man bounces, aiming at Will. Sonny places himself on his way and feels a slight burn on the side oh his abdomen. Cam grabs the man's arm yelling "Don't do that, come on, stop!" and falls on the floor after being hit in the jaw. Sonny has seized Will and they're fleeing. He can feel a warm liquid sipping through his jeans. He's aware he's been stabbed. By what, a knife ? Or one of this hospital's blade, like a scalpel ? He halts and presses on the wound. Will watches too and murmurs " Sonny... What did he do to you ? You're OK... ?" Sonny sees Will's eyes and holds his arms tight. In this moment, Will looks like an angry bull, bolting back, ready to eviscerate the enemy. Not letting him go takes all of Sonny's energy and he drops on the ground, whining. Will holds him up shouting " Sonny, Sonny!" with despair and helps him run along.

Sonny puts one foot in front of the other, it's all he can think about. Going on. Holding up. He can only see the dark red earth beneath, the rest is more and more unfocused. He can't run anymore and in his head he can still hear Will's screams. Will has calmed down and is now gasping for breath in their willingness to distance their assailant. Sonny wants to tell him to let go of him and run but he doesn't even try, he knows Will won't agree, by the way he's squeezing Sonny's arm. They can hear sounds of broken branches from a little afar. In the settling dark, all paths scatter around and the man knows not where they lead nor where the boys are heading to.

The last steps are the hardest. While Will is trying in keys, Sonny lies on the wooden wall and try to squish the skin so that the blood would stop pouring out. The cut must be too thin and deep and nothing changes. He makes an ultimate effort in following Will inside and as the door is shut and blocked, Sonny slides on the hard floor. Wills sits and takes Sonny's neck in his hand with precaution and places it on his lap. "You're burning up. You need help. Now." Sonny slowly nods. He raises feverish eyes to Will so as to appease himself but the sight of him so upset doesn't soothe him in the slightest. He closes his eyes mumbling "Call... doctor". Will lets out a defeated sigh.

"Sonny... our cells are back there, in the bags. And I'm pretty sure Adam mentioned this place doesn't have a phone line." Will is squealing. Sonny is not able to think clearly. He still says "...cars... bags ?""Yeah, but what if the guy is back there ?" Will answers "What if he's waiting for us ?" He gently puts Sonny's head back down, gets up, go and replace his knees with a pillow, then looks out a window. He turns, pupils dilated with fright "I can see headlights and they're not moving. We can't go back to the main road!" This jogs Sonny's memories and extracts a small detail from it. "Up that cliff... behind... I saw a truck earlier... There's a road..." Will theorizes " If I can get there, I'll walk along that road and stop a car. And if I see the SUV, I'll hide in the shade. Or..." Sonny raises a hand "Will... it's a tall cliff... how will you get up there ?" "By climbing" "You... fear of heights..." Will bends and caresses Sonny's cheeks and, this time, the contact is appeasing. " For you, Sonny, I'm not afraid to do anything."

Ignoring the throbbing pain, Sonny crawls to the skylight upstairs and looks outside for the black shape of Will. He catches it, thanks to the small light from the refuge, mid-wall, motionless. His hand goes up then falls back. Sonny recalls Will's panicked stare when facing a mere practice wall. That's when he fully realizes how much he matters to Will. Beyond his faltering, beyond his phobias. Beyond his own life. And for the first time, Sonny vouches always to be with Will, always to love him, no matter what life throws at them.

He suddenly notices Will's foot slip ; he's loosing his balance. Sonny's climber mind analyzes the danger, the wrong body placement. He'll fall, rolling down, injuring himself or even... No, not now that they've finally found each other, that he's his, completely ! He holds his breath until Will has regained balance and is resuming his very slow ascent.

Under his breath, voice hoarse, Sonny says 'I love you, Will. Please, be cautious...'

Will has disappeared up in the dark and Sonny is left alone, in an unknown place he's staining with blood, jolting in and out of consciousness. He hears a door noise downstairs and jumps up, terrified. But he can't stay standing up and falls back on the wooden bench, then waits, resigned. He can't escape and Will is not there with him. That's the saddest part.

He hears footstep up going up the stairs. Someone is calling "Sonny! Will ?" It's Cam. Sonny still doesn't understand how someone as quiet as him has turned up in such a monster. Cam reaches him and darts on Sonny. He feels him out, locating the wound. Sonny feels the fingers pressing on and realizes it's a ... medical touch. Cam is treating him. He came to save him.


	23. Chapter 23

Cam has gone on a quest for towels and clothes in the bathroom and the kitchen. He comes back with a big collection and prepares a stopgap bandaging. Sonny is completely passive. He can't feel anything else than pain and the fever. Cam shoves a tablet in his mouth "It's paracetamol. Not very strong but it will help lower the temperature a little. Sonny..." He gives him a few light slaps. "Where is Will ?" Sonny mouthes a word "...search..." then after a moment another "...help..." Cam sigh " Good idea. That psycho took my cell. I've barricaded the window I came through. I'll check if every possible entrance is blocked out. Hang on, Sonny!"

Sonny's eye is probed open. By a gloved hand, a doctor he guesses, but it's not Cam. A voice asks "Sir, do you hear me ?" He nods, which makes his head hurt horribly. The medication's effect is fading. He's given another one. Then, he's pricked. Hands grab him and place him on a narrow cloth. A high-pitched sound takes him out of his semi-comatose state. A siren. Which one ? The EMS ? But they are already there, so why not turn it down ? Or maybe it's the police ? In that case... "Will, Will..." He raises his hand but it falls back. He can feel himself sinking. But he's frightened, he needs to know.

With the new medication kicking in, he's boosted enough to speak louder and longer "Tell me where is... Will ?" He half-opens his eyes, sees paramedics transporting him and grips the nearest one's sleeve. "Will ?" The man does not answer and begins thrusting him through the ambulance's door. A hand, that was applied on his forehead and that he hadn't been aware of, is taken away and a voice whispers " I'm here, Sonny. Can you hear me ?" The hand comes back to press his and his whole body collapses.

The ambulance is speeding its way through the night. Sonny feels Will's hand knitted in his own. The paramedics are discussing something but not with Will who only talks to Sonny. He focuses on the words but only gets bits and pieces :

"... You looked so handsome, it was breath-taking. I couldn't speak anymore and I thought 'He'll think I'm a moron.' I was floored when you ask me to come with you to your club. That's why I came. I wanted to reach the top and impress you..."

"... and you were so kind and I was thinking "I don't stand a chance. This guy is light-years ahead of me'..."

"... I was horribly depressed and feeling asocial and you were angry because I didn't come, and then, you forgave me and that's when I began healing..."

"... it took me two days to gather the courage to ask you on this trip. When you said Yes, I wanted to shout with joy and jump..."

"... and I want to live what I've dreamed about with you. I want to make love to you, I want to see you wake up every morning. I want you to be fine, Sonny, I need you!"

Will is crying now, his chest heavy with sobs. Sonny can't even stretch a finger and feels powerless. He's declining. He doesn't hear the monitor howl nor Will wail. A little bit later, an intense shock quavers through his body and a pragmatic little voice is saying in his head "Must be the defibrillator, time to hang on. Will is out there. He awaits me..."


	24. Chapter 24

Sonny opens his eyes. In front of him, there's a window. A yellow and green bird lands behind it and tilts his head to look at him. A lot like Will when... Will ? The thought of the man of his life unconsciously tenses his body and he feels a disagreeable tightness on his left side. He lifts a heavy hand to find a compact wrapping. He wonders which hospital he's in, if Will is there or if the nurse has tried and kill him again, his embarrassing witness. Sonny hits the wall blindly until he can find a button and presses it four or five times. A nurse opens the door and comes to the bed. Sonny visually checks it's a woman, eases off and asks "Where are we ?" His own voice is one of a stranger, muffled and broken. The nurse smiles and says "Welcome back to the living, mister Kiriakis. You've given us quite a fright..." She raises her hand above Sonny's head and pushes something. A noise stops, which makes him notice it and his head feels a little better. "The... My friend... in the ambulance ?" The woman pats him on the shoulder then heads outside saying "I'll be back in a moment..." He hears indistinct words. She must be speaking to a doctor. With a slight pinch of guilt for not having thought about it before, he wonders if his parents have been called, if they're on their way here. He still don't know where's here but it certainly doesn't look like Salem's hospital. The sheets are the wrong color. He rolls over, very slowly, to see to which machine he's hooked up. He'll never know because, next to him, slopped on a metallic chair, Will is there, asleep.

He's oddly at loss on how to call him. He would like to use an endearing term like "darling" or "angel", but their brightly new and ancient relationship didn't reach that point, yet. And Will, the most beautiful name in the whole world, sounds a little inadequate for such a moment. He settles on "My beloved." because it rings true. That's really how it has felt inside of him for a long time. The effect is immediate, Will's eyes open and he hops to the side of the bed. He looks straight into Sonny's eyes and a smile gradually appears, glorious and bright. Sonny drinks it in, then asks "Are you OK, Will ?" Will chuckles "I'm perfectly fine, my love. I'm not the one who had to be brought back. I thought I'd lost you three times. It still hurts and you're looking at me. Are you OK ? Are you in pain ?" Sonny thinks it over. He's still dulled all around but everything seems bearable. He fights the urge to fake a little to be pampered. There's too much strength and frankness in Will's eyes. "I'm fine and it's thanks to you. Thank you. Cam helped, too, do you know where he is ?" Will looks sideways "The police took him in. I didn't know what to tell them exactly. I said he had tended to you and fought with his demented friend. Hope it will help. Although..." he adds with an unexpected harshness " I'm still mad at him. I have flashbacks to Abby's accidents, sometimes in dreams, sometimes when I'm walking. Like with what just happened to you, though this time it's way stronger. I can see her springing up, and falling down, all limp. And then I was waiting for you to come and support me and I was thinking 'When Sonny will be there, everything will be all right.' And it was true... I missed you so much yesterday, guess I'm addicted to your protecting presence." he admits, mortified. If Sonny wasn't already long gone, he'd fall in love with Will because of that. This mix of bravery and innocence, devotion and resolve that makes Will so complex.

His mother is cuddling him. It feels wonderful to have her here. He's sent Will out to take something to eat in the vending machine. He's not sure Will has eaten anything since they came to the ER. Adrienne opens her bag and takes out his favorite cookies. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. The door opens and Will is back in the room. Adrienne turns, looks at Will, eyebrow raised, walks to him and squeezes the life out of him. Will accepts the embrace with a startled look. Sonny is soaking in his private little sea of happiness and once his lover is let loose, he holds out his hand. He's worried about learning to live outside the hospital without the continuous sensation of Will's fingers in his, given that they've barely let go since yesterday. When he woke up this morning, their hands were still intertwined. He gives Will a furtive look then begins answering his mother's questions. He manages to convince her to rent a hotel room with his dad. Before she leaves, she turns to Will and asks "Do you want us to rent one for you ?" Will looks confused. Adrienne presses further "Did you sleep at the hospital until now ?" Will bites his lip and nods. Sonny looks at him and understands " Drop it, Mom. _I_ couldn't change his mind." Adrienne smiles and adds " Is there something else I can do ?" Sonny looks at Will from head to toes and says "Maybe buy him a change of clothes ?"


	25. Chapter 25

Once Adrienne has left, Will sits down and looks at Sonny with a smile. His muteness bothers Sonny who teases him " Hey, Love, the cat got your tongue ?" Will snorts, hiding his face in the blankets. Sonny can hear him mumble " … your mom … weird … what to say …" Sonny arches his eyebrows " But you know her! Since before you met me. And she likes you a lot !" Will's eyes reappear " She said that ?" Sonny takes a second to remember "Yes. It was when _she_ was at the hospital and you had sent her flowers." Will gets up and takes the opportunity to sit half his bottom on the bed. "It's still weird, I was thinking, we'll be going back to Salem and tell everyone about us. My father is going to be bummed. He's not comfortable with me dating guys...". Sonny asks cautiously "Did something happen with one of your exes ?" Will looks at him for a moment, then asks " Which ex ?" It's Sonny's turn to stare "Hum, one of the guys you mentioned to Abby, one night in Common Ground." Will has a puckish, slightly shaking smile "Do you remember everything I've said ?" Sonny lifts an eyebrow. Will fiddles with a corner of the sheet and takes a breath in "I wouldn't call them exes. More like experiments... So that I could know what kissing felt like..." Sonny doesn't dare interrupt. " I toyed with the idea of a one-night stand, in fact but I couldn't. The second time, the guy insisted and I had to be very loud in saying no. My dad intervened. Not one of my best memories..." Sonny waits "And the others ?" he finally asks. Will contracts his angelic face a little and answers softly "Other than you ? No-one." Sonny lets out "You were telling Abby, you know, that after your coming out, it was, I think, you said..." A familiar half-smile comes on Will's face. Sonny stops. He can ask at least "Can you tell me what funny thing I said that has you smile that way?" Will freezes then strokes Sonny's hair who resists the urge to rub against Will's hand like a cat. Will's smile becomes a full one and he laughs and says "It's nothing, my love. It's just, that sometimes, you're rambling away... I love it... And I tend to let you go on and on because it's awfully cute." Sonny wonders if he should be vexed but he can't be when Will is looking at him with such tenderness. He's suddenly aware they've changed the subject. He states again, stressing the word " You told Abby you had _kissed_ other guys before. I'm sure of it." Will brushes Sonny's forehead and moves back a lock. Then he lowers his eyes and Sonny mentally applies 'awfully cute' to this little boy demeanor. He hears "The thing is, you were in the room and... I didn't want you to think I was a … a loser ?" He looks up with a self-aware sneer. Sonny hugs him and whispers "I'm proud and ecstatic of being you first boyfriend. Believe me. I would rather had met you before and be your first kiss too." He kisses Will's neck but a throbbing headache makes him stop. Will looks worried. He reaches for the nurse button. "It's OK, Will, it's unavoidable with the surgery." Will doesn't look convinced and with a hesitant hand, he cups Sonny's chin "Take good care of you, Sonny. You must get better, I can't live without you. Besides, how could I tell your mom ?"

Sonny is gently stroking Will's hair, spread on his stomach, being careful not to wake him up. He's getting restless in this hospital, yet he's a little nervous at the idea of leaving. He's still wearied. They haven't found his aggressor and until now, what eases his fear is that Will isn't leaving his bedside, so he is out of danger at the moment. The doctor has insisted on Sonny not living on his own at first. Where should he stay ? With his parents at his uncle's ? With Tyler and Payne ? He knows very well what he wishes but doesn't venture wording the thought. Later. Maybe. For now, he's making the effort to chill down from the feeling of Will lying on him like that. He wants him so bad it hurts. His arm is shaking and he removes his hand. Will starts to move and Sonny feels bad about having woken him. Will won't even sleep on the bench in the waiting room. He has dark rings under his eyes almost as blue as them. Said eyes open slowly which turns, as always Sonny's world to lighter and clearer. "Go back to sleep, kitten..." Will shakes his head and place a finger on Sonny's lips. " What's wrong ?" Sonny catches two of Will's finger and plays with them. He exposes his questions about lodgings. Will shakes his head "No." "No... What ?" Will looks perplexed, as if searching for words then bursts out " I don't want you to go to your parents. I want you to be near me." Sonny's heart constricts out of love and frustration. "Seems too complicated" Will has a small smile and says "I know... But I'm scared and I can't sleep if I don't know how you are doing... When I was walking down that road, the other night, I felt like my heart was stopping every two minutes. And each time I dreaded you were..." Sonny emits a small painful pitch and crosses his fingers behind Will's head to kiss him as gently as he can. " I won't leave, Will, I can't be away from you, ever."


	26. Chapter 26

Sonny watches the door to his hospital room close without regret. Now that he knows Will is going to spend the week-end with him, he feels ready to go back to his life, visit his coffee house (A week without him ? Chad must have cursed him...), see Abby again, wear something else than these d*mn hospital gowns ! Will pushes the wheelchair at full speed, slaloming around the hall's obstacles. He's stopped by a nurse Sonny has talked to often and joked a lot with. She gives Will a wearied, slightly relieved, look "Sir, could you not run in the hospital's hall, please ?" She turns to Sonny and smiles broadly "I wish you a speedy recovery. You've come back from so much. We'll miss you." She doesn't say anything else to Will and goes back on her route. As they reach the entrance, Sonny can't help asking "Will ? Did you get in trouble with this nurse ?" Will pushes the chair through the sliding doors then holds a gentleman's hand to Sonny, explaining " I didn't leave any of the nurse with found memories. Let's say it was a harsh fight and I might have crossed a few lines…" Sonny spots Justin in the parking, waving at them, and takes a few hesitant steps, leaning on Will's shoulder. "A fight for what ?" Will watches him with caring eyes and places a hand behind his back. Sonny sighs and proceeds slowly. He hears Will adding " It kinda tough to be allowed and stay at a patient's bedside when you're not family. I accepted staying away while you went through surgery but after that, I drove them up the wall until I could be near you. I wore them down. When you woke up, they had capitulated already. Your father's phone call helped, too…" Sonny stops dead in the driveway. He hadn't thought about that. He laughs softly and says " No way I can get rid of you, then, if even they couldn't. You're my symbiont!" Will shakes his eyebrows and answers " Absolutely, though we're not intertwined closely enough to merit the label…" just as they reach the car. Sonny sits, very uncomfortably, and casts Will a reproachful look. Will puts a hand on his thigh and whispers " I love it when you look at me like that, darling. You'll have to recover fast...".

Abby squishes him until he begins to suffocate. She whispers, pressed against his chest a small "Sorry" which takes him by surprise "Sorry about what ?" "Well, it's because of me you went through all that." Sonny catches Abby's arm and gently scolds her "Abby, it is by no mean you fault, whatsoever. Don't even think it. And, at least," he adds as he glances at Will who's crushed in Sami's arms, "It allowed me to, hum... deepen my connection with Will." Abby has a surprised and radiant grin " Well, well, cousin, you've been secretive!" "Not anymore" says Sonny as he sees Will walk up to him dragging his parents. He takes his hand and states "Sonny and I are together. I'll spend the week-end with him and after that you'll meet him often."

If Sonny hadn't noticed Lucas' fleeting look of dismay the last time, he would have missed it today. Lucas holds a solemn hand to him while Sami, eyes bright, proclaims "You've found an impressive way of entering the family, Sonny. Will told me you saved his life." Sonny answers "I beg your pardon ? If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made it!" Will interjects "And you weren't stabbed instead of me ?" Oh, yes, he forgot that. Protecting Will was a reflex. Sami gets teary "I'm really happy for the both of you. You're a good person, Sonny. Worthy of my Will." Sonny begins to feel embarrassed by all this attention. His mother steps out of the mansion and glares at Sami. Sonny thanks Sami and walks to the door. Just before it closes, he hears "Sami, Lucas, nice to see you two are back together. Let's hope, third time's the charm…" Sonny closes his eyes, mortified. He sighs "Will, my love, I hope you'll cope with my mom…"Will waits for him to open his eyes to say "After my mom's praise, I'm only worried about my dad. Our mother's feud is old as time. As long as it doesn't come to blows…" Sonny can't help laughing at the idea of both women bashing each other. He thanks Will by slightly squeezing his hand and begins walking up the stairs when he hears Will say, behind him "So, where's our room ?"


	27. Chapter 27

"_Our_ room ?" Sonny is resting on the banister and watches Will who blushes but look at him defiantly. If Sonny didn't know Will's innocence on that subject, he'd take him at his word. Instead, he keeps on walking upstairs, then takes Will's hand and says " Beloved, I won't be able to sleep if we're sharing a bed. And we both need rest. You want to take the room next to mine ?" Will nods, looking contrite. Sonny gives in "We can spend some time alone together in my room, tonight, if you want ?" Will looks away and Sonny can see the glint of a tear on the corner of his eye " No, no, you're right. I shouldn't distract you and anyway, you must want a little peace and quiet..." Sonny feels like he's just been punched in the stomach. He takes a deep breath and force himself to speak in a quiet tone " Will, I wouldn't trade a moment in your presence with any other, You_ have_ to believe me. I'm making great efforts to act sensible because, after all that's happened, my health, as well as yours, have to come first. How can you think, for an instant, that I wouldn't want you ?" Will shakes his head and goes downstairs, leaving Sonny standing next to his old bedroom. Will comes back straight away, with their two bags. He hands Sonny his and turns to the next door, opening it with a shaking hand. Sonny feels exhausted. He can't find the strength to stop him. He goes in and lies on the bed. He falls in a nervous and agitated sleep.

He can feel a hand slightly rocking him. It's his mother. "Sonny, darling, I'm sorry to wake you up but dinner is ready. Do you want to join us or you prefer to eat in bed ?" Sonny sits, then gets up, but his knees give way. He looks at his mother who understands and leave the room. Sonny leans back against the wall and tries to relax. He finally feels the repercussions of the attack and of this harrowing night. Will's temporary absence, the fact that they had a disagreement, has takes him out of the bubble they had created and into which they allowed themselves to be carefree and recovered. He shivers and decides to slide under the covers. But he's still feeling awful and, no longer able to resist, tries another walk to the door. Once in the hallway, he knocks at Will's door. No answer. He has a quick look inside. The room is empty. Will's bag is on the floor, wide open, with half his stuff lying around. Sonny closes the door and goes back to his own room just when the butler arrives with a tray. He's happy to see the man again and they have a quiet talk while the domestic settles him comfortably, opening a napkin on his lap. As Henderson is taking leave, Sonny calls him "Could you ask Will to come up after diner ?" The butler bows "Master Horton is not in the dining-room but I'll make sure he gets the message as soon as I see him." Sonny blinks, instantly blocking bad scenarios from his mind. He must be in the bathroom. Or, on the terrace outside for a phone call... Sonny hates feeling that vulnerable and focus his attention on his delicious meal. He's putting the tray away when he hears a knock. "You can come in Henderson". But it's not him.

Will comes into the room, hands behind his back. He comes close to the bed and holds a hand to Sonny's face, which make him smile shyly. Sonny can feel Will's lips on his own like a light breeze. Then Will puts something in his hand. It's an envelope. Sonny re-energizes a little longer in the tranquil blue of Will's eyes, then opens it. Inside are two tickets to a concert for the next week. "And this time, we're going together… " "How did you get them ?" Will looks mischievous and doesn't answer. He lies next to him on the larger-than-the-one-at-the-hospital bed and puts his head on Sonny's shoulder. "Love ?" "Yea, kitten ?" "Are you still tired ?" Sonny notices his malaise is over. "No, I'm a little better. What about you ?" Will caresses Sonny's arm. Sonny slides his fingers in Will's. "I've slept like a log. I didn't realize how beat I was. Is it late ?" "Apparently, you've missed dinner." Will looks perturbed. Sonny thinks he must be hungry and is getting ready to tell him to go on a hunt for the kitchen when Will does a wonderful thing. He looks straight into Sonny's eyes and takes him in his arms. He strokes his back, then puts a hand behind Sonny's shirt. He brushes the skin, without stopping or pushing. His touch is soft, almost surreal. He pauses to open Sonny's shirt, who, feeling treated with airiness, shows no resistance. Will slides down the sleeves and resume his silky touch on Sonny's chest and arms. He doesn't kiss him nor ventures down, but merely traces waves and valleys that Sonny discovers, amazed. Will looks up and whispers " I won't always know how to act, this boyfriend's business is very new to me and I don't really feel up for the task. I'm sorry I shut myself like that earlier." Sonny brings out as much tenderness as he can to answer "I might be a little hurtful sometimes in the future. I hope you'll know these are only outbursts but I'll still love you deeply." Will acquiesces and ends his exploration at Sonny's shoulder. He kisses the tip of his nose and says "I'm off, I'll bring your tray back and find something to eat. Do you have a map so that I don't get lost ?"


	28. Chapter 28

Sunday goes by fast. Between friends, family (a phone-call from one of Sonny's brothers which cheers him up no end, even though they stick to sport and film conversation's subjects, as his brother is not good at expressing feelings) and the fact that Will make the most of each moment they spend on their own to make great tokens of affections, that leave him with a fast-beating heart and short breath, Sonny finds himself at dinner, at the table this time, seated between Abby and Will, on the sounds-of-the-night-filled terrace, chatting with everyone and feeling alive again. He teases his cousin, then goes on a lengthy discussion with his uncle about hospitals' conditions when, in the middle of a sentence, he can feel a hand cover his thigh with one finger a few millimeters from his private parts. The finger in question begins tracing circles and Sonny struggles to keep on talking. He glances at Will who's chatting with their aunt Jen and he looks collected, laughing and using his other hand to stress his points. After a minute of this, Sonny excuses himself from the table and go seat on the couch in the living-room. He takes a few calming breaths. He wonder if Will is aware of the effect he has on him. His father comes in, too. He sits next to his son and looks at him in silence. Sonny waits than asks "Yes, dad, what is it ?" Justin smiles "Well, first, I am so relieved to see you safe and sound. It's still a fresh fright for me... And second, I wanted to ask you ..." "Yes ?" Justin seems unsure and a little guarded "Do you know an Adam ?" It's Sonny's turn to be prudent "Yes..." "Are you friend with him ?" Sonny shrugs "He's Melanie's boyfriend. I know him and we've spent time together. I'd say he's more Will's friend. Why ?" As his father is about to answer, Will steps in. Justin closes his mouth and make a discreet 'I'll-talk-to-you-later' sign and clears out

Will gives Sonny a bewildered look. "Why are you leaving the table in the middle of dinner ? Are you OK ? You're not feeling well ? You need a doctor ?" Although Sonny has seen Will worry a lot about him this last days, each time he melts when he feels the concern his lover has for him. He taps the spot Justin just left and, once Will is seated, begins "Kitten, I wanted to tell you something… " Will waits, looking so angelic, it's difficult for Sonny to focus "Earlier, at dinner, when you put your hand…" "Which hand ?" Sonny freezes, then relaxes "Very funny!" Will grins, looking smug. Sonny is losing his train of thought again. He pictures Will in the middle of the lake, that day, hair in the wind, ready to dive. Then, lying in the grass, gleaming in the sun rays. He finds what he actually wants to say to him "Will, I'd like you to come and live with me, would you ? When I'm better ?" Will is looking at him, silent and deep in thought. The, he asks shyly "You think so ?" Then, he rallies and adds "I mean... Is that what you really want ? We haven't even …" He can't finish his sentence, he who, fifteen minutes ago, was making Sonny crazy with desire with his daring approach. Sonny takes his hand "Well, about that. We could try…" Will blushes to the root of his hair. He moves back a little then stills himself and says, with his chin trembling "OK." Sonny kisses him.

They go back to the table to end the meal and say good-bye to the guest. While Adrienne is talking about cooking with Jen, Abby hugs both her cousins and wishes them a good night with a knowing tone. Then, she goes to take leave of her uncle and Sonny, not able and hold on anymore, catches Will's hand and grabs him with discretion but determination upstairs. He opens Will's door to lessen the chances of being interrupted and locks behind them. Will looks ready to faint but lifts his chin and looks straight at Sonny with clear and intense eyes. Sonny comes closer, slowly, careful not to break the beauty of this instant and puts one finger on Will's collar-bone, making him shiver. He slides his finger along the bone to the middle of the neck, then lowers his hand. He meets a button that he undoes with his thumb, without loosing contact with Will's satin skin. He unbuttons on, then moves the blue shirt apart. He stays there, contemplating Will who exclaims, impatient "Touch me, Sonny. Caress me." After a short dizziness, Sonny complies and Will sighs. Sonny's hand goes down...


	29. Chapter 29

**If you're uncomfortable with M/M intimacy, just skip that chapter**

With a decided hand, in a slow movement, Sonny unfastens Will's jeans. He hears a cracked breath above him and goes back up to kiss him. His lips wrap around Will's, mixing their saliva and uniting their tongue. Will grinds against him and he can feel his hard cock on his belly. His T-shirt goes past his head and he lifts his arms without thinking, waiting to resume the kiss. But Will has other ideas and in no time Sonny is fully undressed and shoved on the bed. He catches the edges of Will's jeans and pull them down, along with his boxers. Will's thin pearly skin is almost translucid and Sonny puts his quivering hand on the erection's outline. He looks up and anchors his eyes in Will's, drinking in all the various emotions he can read in it. His hands venture on a discovery of Will's body as he remembers the last night and Will's soft caresses. Tonight, Will doesn't just brush and is lifting Sonny's skin up as he gropes it. He has only touched Sonny's buttocks and torso and Sonny awaits with mounting desperation for Will to get down to business. He scatters random kisses as he comes in contact with different parts of Will and each time, heat waves passes through him. He's well aware Will knows nothing about all that and he must go on easy steps. He captures Will's hand and places him on his own cock. He looks at Will with tenderness and mirrors the touch on Will. He slides the skin in a steady motion and Will gets it. The first sensation has Sonny moan and he's filled with gratitude. They spend some time pleasuring each other then Sonny softly takes Will's hand off him and without breaking contact, kneels down. He kisses the head with burning lips which makes Will give out a strangled cry. Sonny can see him bite his lip and smiles. He traces the contour of the head with his tongue and with no response from Will, slides back up to say into his ear "As long as you don't scream out loud, my love, don't block your reactions to me. I need to know what you like and how much…" Will answers in a twitchy voice "I like everything so far, Sonny. Please, go on."

Sonny tastes Will, taking a little of him in his mouth. Will starts to shuffle and breathe faster. Sonny is delighted he can please him and takes his time, licking all around, then swallows him deeper. Will's hand fondles with his hair and he can feel a finger gently brush him. Sonny's cock starts throbbing and he has to stroke it to cool down. He sucks Will for a while, then plants languish kisses on his way up Will's chest. Their lips rekindle fiercely. Sonny can hear Will try and talk to him, so he pulls out "Sonny, my love…" "Yea, Will ?" "I'm… It's scary how much I want you…" Sonny feels himself unravel and only have one question left in his mind. Where did he leave his condoms ?

Will and Sonny open the door to the bathroom, then the one to Sonny's bedroom, giggling and touching each other until they reach the bedside table. The condom box is a little old as Sonny had put his sexual life aside to fully devote himself to his platonic adoration for Will and didn't have time to buy new ones since they came back. The bottle of lubricant is opened quickly and Sonny sits on the bed to coat his fingers and draws them near Will's cock. Who backs up a little and grabs Sonny's hand "I don't know, darling, I'm not sure… I don't know how to do it." Sonny focus his eyes in Will's and says slowly "Will, I need you, inside of me, now. I'll guide you. I love you and whatever you'll offer me will be precious, I swear." Will's eyes widen and dampen. He kisses Sonny softly, letting go of his hand and presenting his cock. Sonny puts the condom on him and coats it as much as he can. Then, he gets himself ready, lying in front of Will and shows him how to help. Will's finger penetrates him and he can't process anything else.

A furious wind.

A smashed branch.

The rough sea.

The lining of a cloud.

A roar of passion and love splitting him up.

A foamy and chilly wave.

An erupting volcano.

The force and depth of a feeling that surpasses and engulfs him.

A tremendous impossible rising to a heavenly serenity, his belly a bird high in the air.

When Will comes deep inside him, when both their bodies jolt, Sonny loses himself in Will, feeling deeply linked and invaded. He kisses him hard, not wanting the moment to end, not this intimate connection that makes him forget he exists. Will clasps his arms, bruising them and pushes his tongue inside with passion. In the relief that follows, Will slides outside of Sonny and lies next to him. They get their breathing back and ride the afterglow, in no need for a physical touch, nor to look at each other, to share this moment.


	30. Chapter 30

A few thousand years later, Sonny turns to Will. He takes him in his arms. It still surprises him from time to time that Will is his, all of him. He's gotten used to watch from afar, to imagine and hope, that to feel him here, for real, is a constant wonder. His jaw is stretched by his grinning and after hugging Will, he backs up a little to see his face. Will looks like a kid on Christmas Day. He whispers "I love you, Sonny. I love you." Sonny laughs out loud, happy. "Thanks, Will, it was... the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced." Will frowns one of his eyebrows. Sonny kisses it and asks " You don't believe me ?" Will looks bashful and says "It was extraordinary for me, but I have next to no experience, whereas you…" Sonny takes Will's hand and press their fingers together, twitching them until they interlace. "Will, you know me, I always say what I think. Not capable of just saying what people want to hear, even you. I've never felt such fusion. It was like we were one entity." Will smiles "I know. Isn't it always the case ?" Sonny laughs at his lover's naiveté and pus his head on his shoulder "I'm convinced that, with you, it will always be the case."

They've fallen asleep in each other's arm, naked, and the next morning, Sonny wakes up because of Will thumping the floor. "Kitten, what's going on ?" Will stops in his tracks and comes to kiss him. "I'm late for class. It's Monday, you know ?" Sonny grabs Will's arm and pulls him to him. Will shows no resistance but his eyes are idle. Sonny just tells him "I want to see you tonight. OK ?" and lets him go. Will runs to the bathroom and soon Sonny can hear the shower on. Ten minutes later, a breathtakingly beautiful Will, clothed and all ready for the day comes back to the bedroom and sits facing Sonny who props on his elbows. "I'll see you tonight, darling. Remember to rest and I forbid you to work even if they seem to be needing you at the coffee house. They'll carry on without you…" he adds with a severe countenance. Sonny laughs " Yes, master." Will takes a sharp breath and gets up "I'll be leaving now while I still can… " Sonny hears him tumbling down the stairs and hope he hasn't woken up the whole household. He goes back to sleep.

Around eleven, he comes into Common Ground. His coffee house. His masterwork. Which is still running well with enough baristas and seemingly satisfied customers. He knocks on the office door and sees Chad looking up as he comes in. He was ready to tease him about his impressive manager capacities, as he's finally done what Sonny was doing from the beginning, when he notices his friend's dark scowl. "What is the matter ?" Chad lets out a shaky breath. Out of sadness or anger ? Hard to say. Sonny waits and Chad imparts "Cam has been released."

Sonny is at loss on what to say. He stands there, unable and decipher Chad's look and remembers how he threatened the hit-and-runner who wounded Abby. He wanted to strangle him. Sonny attempts "Did you hear his version of the accident ?" Chad hisses "He said he was in the car, that he spotted Abby and told the other degenerate to drive faster not to miss her..." He stops, tears in his eyes. Abby is fully recovered yet Sonny can relate to what Chad is going through. He can read it in Will's eyes everyday. The distress and powerlessness. He wonders if Chad wants to feel like he can be there for Abby through action, so as to let go of his guilt after the break-up. Chad goes on "He says that, afterward, he begged him to stop but the guy went faster and it was too late. That he could lose his medical license. Sonny sits in front of Chad and says in a firm voice. "Don't even. Think. About it." Chad taps on the desk, lost in his thoughts and Sonny feels he should keep an eye on him these days, to prevent him from running into trouble.

Will calls him in the afternoon. "I'm off to my parents' to see my little sister, then I'm all yours. You want to go out ?" "Why not ?" Sonny arrives a little early and knocks. Lucas comes to the door. He invites him in without a smile. Sonny tries to strike a conversation with the man that he begins to think of as a stepfather "The place looks great, all settled. I like the plants in the corners." Lucas shrugs "Sami takes care of those, I don't have a green thumb. But I'm good at taking care of my kids. Will told me you were planning to live together. That's out of the question."


	31. Chapter 31

Sonny can't believe what he just heard "I beg your pardon ?" Lucas goes on "Will is way too young. And you've been together for next to no time. He's not ready for what this decision involves." Sonny is so shocked that it takes him a few seconds to find an answer. "Well, I guess, it's your opinion, sir. I'll let Will decide after he hears it. I'm astonished you dare to use that tone with me." Lucas looks at him, his lips tightly shut and a stubborn look. Sonny isn't used to overprotective fathers. Justin believes in letting children learning from their mistakes and also in their intelligence. He hasn't forbidden Sonny anything for a very long time. "I'm Will's father, I know what's good for him. You don't know him as well as I do." Unwilling to puts himself in a submissive child position towards Lucas, Sonny counter-attacks "Once again, it's your view. I'll ask you to talk about this directly with your son. I don't see what I can say more." Lucas looks incensed. Will comes in the hall and his eyes draft from one man to the other, uncertain. Sonny turns to face him, determined not to get drawn into a fight and simply says "I'm here. Are you ready ?" Will nods and grabs his jacket. They leave quickly.

Once they reach Horton Square, Sonny lets out a deep breath. Will gives an inquiring look "Will, did you tell your parents we were planning on living together ?" Will has a gleeful smile "Yeah. My mom teared up. She said it was a great day for her." Sonny pauses then asks "And your dad ?" Will tilts his head "I don't know, really. He looked taken aback. But then, my sister called from the bathroom and he left." Sonny purses his lips. He reflects on whether he should tell Will about this or not. He chooses a middle path "I think you and him need to have a talk. I wanted to tell you, anyway, you can still change your mind. I won't take it the wrong way. We're in no hurry. You make me happy, either way." Will pales. Looking lost he asks "What did my father tell you ?" Sonny feels very uneasy. It's important for him that Will makes his own decisions, with no pressure from him and he'd rather not give a subjective point of view first. "Nothing serious, my love. Hey, I wanted to tell you, Tyler and Payne invited us to spring by their apartment. They've got a few friends here. You feel like going ?" Will looks at Sonny with intensity but serenely and confidently too. He takes his hand and brings it to his lips. " Do you know that I love you ?" Sonny's heart double in volume. "Do you… ?" Will leads him to his car and adds "But if Tyler tells the elephant joke again, I'm out!"

When they get at Payne's, they see quite a few people gathered around. They're all holding a glass and Sonny is handed one from Payne while Tyler takes Will to the kitchen for a fruit juice. Sonny looks around. There are a few new heads. A skinny tall brown-haired guy, wearing his goatee

with pride, is talking with Ham and near the bedroom door stands a muscular wonder. Payne follows his eyes " You haven't met Neil ?" Sonny doesn't say 'Yes, he's the one sending suggestive texts to my Will by mistake.' and, rather, shakes his head. Payne calls the beefy blond who joins them just as Will returns. "Neil !" They hug. Then Will turns to Sonny and introduces him "Neil, this is Sonny, the love of my life." Neil has a jovial smile "The infamous Sonny, Yes. If I had a dollar for each time I heard your praise, I could quit my job." Will looks affronted but gives a shy, touching side look to Sonny who grins, happy and in love. The goatee guy ('_Wilder, that's it !'_) comes ready to shake hands. Will complies with difficulty, looking crossed. Sonny wonders what is going on, seeing the guy doesn't seem to know Will, when Wilder turns to him and says "So, Sonny, nice to see you've found new friends. It's a pity you've lost my number, though." Sonny is bashful and discreetly squeezes his jealous boyfriend's hand. He loves the fact that Will bears a grudge to a guy with whom nothing happened, just because he liked Sonny. He feels a little petty and swears not to tease him too much later. Out of the blue, Tyler's arm appears around Payne's neck while they hear "See, honey, it _is_ possible for an ex and a new boyfriend to have a quiet conversation. Take a leaf from their book…" Sonny asks, stunned "Who is who's ex ?" Will blushes and Neil gives Tyler a weary look " Your enormous feet don't even fit into your big mouth. And technically, Will and I aren't exes. A drunken kiss does not constitute a relationship." Indeed. Yet, Sonny is shaken. He really hopes they're referring to Will's first kiss, not the one that went so bad. Will's tranquil demeanor indicates that's the case which doesn't change the fact that Sonny's gut are tightening. Humbled, he declares " Let's say that from now on, anyone trying and kiss Will will be dealing with me. Spread the word." Will kisses him sweetly then turns to Wilder to ask innocently "By the way, how about these new positions, anything good ?" Neil pokes him "Come on, like you've never misdialled ?" Wilder laughs and answers "Nothing a green like you could hear about !" Will's eyes turn to Sonny and he says "Oh, but I'm a fast learner."


	32. Chapter 32

Sonny is enjoying this evening with friends but starts to feel his need for Will (It has gone beyond desire at that point) getting stronger by the minute, so he whispers in his ear "Kitten, would you like to go to my place with me ?" Will gives him a tender look and answers softly "You mean your parents' place ?" "No" says Sonny, planting his eyes straight in Will's " In my studio. You can take me back to the mansion later, but right now, I'd like to be really alone with you." Will doesn't say anything but pulls Sonny's hand as he walks to Payne "Thanks for inviting us over, it was really nice. Next time, we'll do it at our place !" And before Payne has finished raising his eyebrows or ask a question, they are already outside, Will leaping down the stairs, dragging a breathless Sonny who doesn't dare complain in case Will worries too much and pulls the break on his desires. He takes profit of the drive home to discreetly catch his breath back then turns to look at Will who's sporting a dreamy smile, eyes on the road. His juvenile aspect, the unaltered energy that emanates from him is like a clear river in which to refresh and restore oneself. Sonny gets afraid of hurting him, one day, taint that vitality, spoil it. His mind goes back to their moving-together plans. It does feel too early. He hadn't actually given it a thought before blurting it out and he's afraid now that if he expresses his doubts, Will might feel rejected. Given how candidly he mentioned it to Payne. Will turns his head slightly to park the cat and his eyes meet Sonny's, who stops worrying. He stops asking himself anything other than "Where are my keys ?" "Where's the lock ?" "How can I turn on the light when both my hands are occupied ?" "Do I have a spare box in here and, fuck, where ?", the answers being : in his pocket, under the doorknob, with his elbow, and, fuck yeah, in the back of the bathroom's drawer, a free sample that was handed to him, one night at a club with friends. Of excellent quality, it doesn't tear up when Will opens it with his teeth and quickly puts it on Sonny who moans at the touch and becomes aware of what Will is expecting. He freezes, unable to speak or move. Will slides his hand up his arm, from the elbow to the shoulder and clutches his neck and growls "Sonny, my love, tonight, I want you inside of me. I've thought about it all day long, I'm more than ready, believe me. Don't make me wait any longer, I beg you, love. Ravish me." And Sonny does. Slowly, with as much love as he can gather. With accumulated passion in lieu of actual physical force. He dissipates in Will, in this warm rippling ocean, freeing himself from heaviness, sadness and emptiness. Seeing Will bent backward, with hoarse sensual breath, exposed and trustful makes Sonny fly off and never come back on earth. Huddled in his bed, holding a satisfied quivering Will, he begins daydreaming about Them.

The next day, his mother finds him sitting at his father's desk, looking down at recent contract that Chad faxed him. Adrienne has a look of mixed pride and fears that make Sonny look up and he remarks "It's OK, mom, this is not tiring and at least I'm less agitated. I need to take things back in my hands but from home." Adrienne smiles and says softly "I know, darling and believe me I'm aware that you're cautious. I just wanted to ask you if you were up for a quick outing. Your father needs a file he forgot on his nightstand. Would you mind bringing this to him ?"

As Sonny is walking through his father's lawyer's office, he has the definite impression of having just walked past someone familiar-looking. He turns and looks around. His dad's colleagues and secretaries are here of course so maybe it's one of them ? He shakes his head and knocks on the heavy door. "Comes in" commands Justin in a stern voice.. When he sees his son at the door, his countenance softens and Sonny recognizes his daddy. They hug, then Sonny hands him the brown file. Justin welcomes it with a grin "Thank you, Sonny , now I can get some work done." "Does that mean you were sitting there doing nothing, dad ? I have trouble believing it !" "I was as idle as you according to your mom. I wouldn't be surprised if you were back behind your counter in no time at all." Sonny shrugs. "I'll begin with college first, tomorrow. Then, I'll see how I feel." As his father opens the file, Sonny remembers "By the way, you wanted to tell me about something the other day. About Mel's boyfriend ?" His father sighs "Yes, I did..." He looks like a lawyer again "Tell me what you can, dad. I'm listening." "Well, I do not know this person, but if I was friend with him, I would certainly not engage in any... financial relation with him. Of course, I've never even met him. I'm just saying." Sonny nods. He knows very well Justin is not 'just' saying and is grateful for the warning. He wonders how to convey that to Mel without being too upfront. Between her and Chad, Sonny is back to taking care of everyone and it's an exhausting thought. If Will wasn't in his life now, he's not sure he'd manage. As he exits the building he texts him '**Thanks for existing. I love u.**' A few seconds later, he gets '**I only exist to be with U. Your kitten.**'


	33. Chapter 33

In the evening, Will texts to say something came up and they'll see each other only the next night. Sonny, who doesn't like the vagueness of it (Will and him are sufficiently close to say things clearly, aren't they ?), spends the first part of the evening worrying. He calls Abby who tells him to come and hang with Chad and her at a nearby bar. Sonny sends a short text to Will then goes out. He laughs a lot with Abby for a while. Chad isn't much better and doesn't contribute to the conversation but for a few short sentences. Sonny suggests coming to hang out with him on the next day and relieve him a little of the administrative work. Chad thanks him, then his eyes look tormented and void again. Sonny decides that entertaining Abby is important too and doesn't come home until late. He looks forward to going back to his lectures tomorrow and see if he feels well enough after that to consider moving back to his bachelor pad... Although, technically, he's not a bachelor anymore and once again, he feels doubtful and ill at ease. He misses Will horribly and tosses in his bed unable to sleep.

Here he is the next day, seated in a lecture hall, with no news from Will, taking on himself to focus on his studies. He's really missed only two weeks but feels he's lagging behind and he squeezes in a study group headed for the library. They eat in there and end work at about 4. Sonny goes outside reluctantly as intellectual work distracted him nicely and he doesn't even need to look at his cellphone to know Will didn't contact him. He hates this passive state and heads out to Lucas and Sami's place. When he gets to the stairs, he spots Will coming out of the elevator. He halts and tenses up and Sonny's body mirrors it. Will then walks up slowly and glides inside Sonny's arms, whispering against his chest "…I'm so sorry, my love, I couldn't… you… I had no idea I would lock myself like that again… You're here…" He rubs his nose against Sonny's forearm, while Sonny clutches him, saying over and over "I'm here, I love you, I'll always be here..."

After a too short time, Will pulls away from Sonny and looks at him shyly "Can we go to Common Ground ? I need a change of air." Sonny wraps his arm around Will, touching as much of him as he can, because he wants to show his support and also because the more of Will he can feel, the better he is. They walk to the coffee and settle in a quiet booth. Sonny cradles Will, peppering him with small kisses on his cheek and his neck. Will lets himself be fussed around like a little cat and finally lets go of a sigh filled with emotion. Sonny tries "My love, I need you to tell me what's wrong. Or else I'll imagine the worst and anyway, I can't help you that way. Tell me…" Will shakes his head "It's nothing serious. It's nothing. I took something the wrong way and I can't get over it, that's all." "That's all ?" asks Sonny with a smile that's half-amused, half-touched "It's exactly what goes on under my boyfriend's status prerogatives. It's one of the many advantages of being an item, kitten. If you can't confide in me, I'll be vexed or I'll think you're afraid I may judge you…" Will places his chin on Sonny's shoulder, pressed against him, heart against heart and opens up "It's my dad…" Oh.

"We got into an argument and… he's good at finding arguments that sounds credible, you see. He doesn't want us to live together and I told him that if you were a girl, he wouldn't say anything but he refuses to admit to that. He makes me doubt and I don't know where I stand anymore." Sonny wavers, then answers "Yes, he talked to me about that and although I do not appreciate him talking to me as if I was a kid or thinking he can order me around, it got me thinking." Will does a somersault and jerks his head backward in a manner that would look comical if Sonny wasn't so upset. "Think ? You think we should listen to him ? "I think we should talk this through, Will. I asked genuinely at the time, Will and I still dream about it. But it might be wiser to wait…" "You're siding with him ?" His tone wasn't incredulous, it was hurt. Sonny would like to dodge that discussion but he knows he must be sensible and takes the risk to put everything on the table "The thing is, Will, none of us has ever lived with someone before, so we don't know how we will fare. And it would be such a waste to spoil things between us by being impatient." Tears are coming up and he fights not to show them "I've love you for so long with such strength that a mere day without any news has left me strung out. I feel utterly vulnerable and I'm not used to that. I _know_ one day we'll live together and it will be one of the best moments of my life. I promise you that and the question of 'when' is not important compared to the assurance that it will happen." Will is collected, now and has put his head against the seat. He doesn't look rattled anymore rather thoughtful. He brushes Sonny's arm and says in a serious tone "I think you're not any more objective than I am, darling. To manage and live together, we need to give it a try and remember we were friends before we were…" He lowers his voice "…lovers…" and blushes. Sonny melts with tenderness. He can't resist anymore and just listens "Maybe we could take lots of time choosing an apartment that would fit us perfectly and use the time until we do to be together as much as possible and learn the flaws … my flaws…" He arches a teasing eyebrow and Sonny plays along "Oh, yes, I recall there is a list somewhere. I'm waiting to hear it and see if I can find others, even. As for me, you know I'm perfect, so…" Will nods and answers "The most perfect man on the planet and he's with me. I'm so lucky!"


	34. Chapter 34

They go and sit in the square on a wobbly wooden bench. Sonny bends his head backward and enjoys the caress of the sun's heat. And of Will, who's slided his hand between two buttons of his boyfriend's shirt and titillates his nipple softly. Sonny who was relaxing thanks to their last talk, jumps when his body reacts overtly to this intimate touch. He clenches Will's hand and says over his loud heart beats "My love, what you're doing is exactly right and keep it in mind, but, please, don't do it here. It's very hard to resist." Will looks surprised at first, then displays a mischievous smile and tries to put his hand back, fighting against Sonny. He wasn't expecting that and is once again overwhelmed by a burning sensation in his upper body. They're soon wrestling, bumping knees, hands intertwined, laughing and gasping. "Will !" Will stills, as if struck by lightning. Lucas is standing in front of them.

Sonny looks at Lucas with a grave placidity. He knows they weren't being improper and anyway, he's not accountable to him. Will, on the other hand cringes and Sonny can actually feel him quivering. He puts a hand behind his back and waits. Lucas is shaking too and Sonny becomes aware he's overrun by emotions. It seems to be harsh for him to see his son behave like that. Conscious of all this mingling energies, Sonny runs up the white flag "Hello Lucas, Will told me your talk got a little heated yesterday. Looks like we all got off on the wrong foot. Wouldn't it be better to wait and calm down before talking again ?" Lucas has turned his head to him and gives him a dark look. He answers "Sonny, I don't think I need permission to speak to _my_ son." Sonny sighs, bidding adieu to any kind of intelligent exchanges. He gets up slowly and holds his hand to Will. "Are you coming ?" Will looks at his father defiantly. Sonny doesn't like that one bit. He helps Will up and adds "We can go to my parents if you will, you tell me." "Will…" Lucas' tone is imperious. Will closes his eyes and whispers "Not now, dad, not in front of Sonny…" Lucas opens his mouth then pivots and leave with a fast pace. Will answers "I'd like to go to your parents. I need to see people." He says under his breath "… who don't judge me…"Sonny hugs him tight to let him pick himself up, then they walk to his car. He walks to the car door, but realizes his keys are not in his pocket anymore. He taps his jeans all over, hoping to feel them protrude and a third hand come to help him. He turns to Will to explain and sees him wiggling the whole bunch with a grin. Sonny shakes his head defeated and gestures to the door while he walks to the passenger's side. He takes revenge by brushing against Will's hand at every chance he gets until Will slaps his knees and scolds him "Wait for tonight, Sonny Kiriakis and you'll know the full scale of what awaits the misbehaved passenger." The promise of this words and the guttural depth of Will's voice turn Sonny no end. Yet, there is a underlining frailty in it that reverberates around them and Sonny swears to be very careful not to push Will and to protect him from his doubts. He quietly folds his arms on his laps and says in a subdued voice "I'll do as ordered. What is your wish ?" Will does an emergency brake along the border and, without even taking off his seatbelt, holds Sonny to him by the shirt. His kiss is rough and wild and Sonny gives himself up to help quench this fire he feels in Will.

The meal has already begun when they come in and they sit in two chairs quite away from each other. Sonny sends Will an air kiss then focuses on his vegetables while listening to his father arguing with Victor. He can see his mother talk to Will but can't hear what they say. Will frowns then gives Sonny a sideway look and smiles, which makes Sonny become impatient for dinner to be over so that he can kidnap Will in his bedroom. When the family has walked to the coffee-room, he goes straight at him just as Adrienne is holding Will's hand with kindness. He doesn't interrupt the moment, rather take the time to internally thank his mother for being there for Will, tonight of all nights. Now it's up to him to make Will whole again and he arches his eyebrow seductively. Three minutes later, they are lying on his bed, kissing tenderly and soon Sonny is cuddling Will while saying sweet things. Will eventually murmurs "I only love you Sonny, you're the only person in my life on whom I can count and I need you so bad, so strongly that I feel I might break." Sonny says "You may break and I'll glue you back. You know damn well I'm at your orders." The fantasy reminder changes the deal and Will kneels on the bed, clutching the front of Sonny's shirt, opening it while tearing out half the buttons…


	35. Chapter 35

**If you're uncomfortable with M/M explicit scenes, skip that chapter**

Sonny had never tried this game and wonders where this will lead. He's thought about it a lot since the lake excursion. Will responds to it fully and covers Sonny with kisses. When Sonny wants to give back, Will frowns and scolds "Slave, you'll wait for my good will to be permitted any moves. At the moment, I command you to lie down, surrender, oh and enjoy…" A frustrated Sonny complies, relaxing as much as he can, feeling waves of desire crash in his chest. Will trails around Sonny's whole body, his jeans rubbing on him at times. Sonny's own jeans gets tighter and he wants Will to let him take it off. He asks but Will shakes his head with a glare. He then proceeds to lick and nip Sonny's neck. Sonny hisses a moan between his teeth. Will stops and slides his hand in Sonny's hair. "Slave, I want to hear you, hiding your pleasure is forbidden." Sonny is floating through this passivity and each nerve ending feels in a heightened state of receptivity. When Will kisses him behind the ear, he groans. Will pants "That's better… I grant you one favor." His hands grasp Sonny's jeans' zipper and, soon, he's naked in front of Will who lets out a little appreciative yelp. He stills, then goes down and puts his lips on Sonny's length and very, very slowly licks every inch of skin. Sonny sees fireworks behind his closed eyelids and begs him to go faster. Will keeps his rhythm, caressing Sonny's thighs and butt. From time to time, whispered words can be heard "all mine… so perfect… my love…" and each one makes Sonny flow with love and rapture. He doesn't know what he answers, nor where he is or what Will is doing anymore. He only knows he's better than he's ever been. Will abruptly and dictates "Slave, open your eyes. Look at me when I blow you!" Sonny obeys and meet Will's eyes, in a huge effort which is soon rewarded. Although his tone is harsh and commanding, Will has soft and sparkling eyes. He swallows Sonny and, inexpertly, sucks him for the first time. Sonny feels faint. He keeps visual contact with Will, enhancing his reactions so that Will can spot what's working. Will hasn't dared take him too deeply and his lips are quite loose around him, yet Sonny is in seventh heaven. Emotions are fighting each other in him and he slides his hand in his lover's dark blond hair. Will pauses and gives him a wide smile. He resumes the blowjob and Sonny is aware he won't be able to hold on much longer. Soon, his body tenses and get ready for a release. "I… I'm cumming…" Will doesn't stop and slightly lift his head which make Sonny tap on his palate. After a few of this bumps, Sonny's cock contracts and empties. Will swallows every drop and it's so good it almost hurts.

Will gives him some time to regroup then commands "Slave, up!" Mesmerized, Sonny stands up. His knees are swaying but Will adds "Kneel before your master." and Sonny slides down, subdued. He's facing Will's marvelous erection and without ado takes all of it to the back of his throat. Will whimpers and sounds so vulnerable that Sonny has tears in his eyes. He brushes his balls and focuses on being the best. Blowjobs are his specialty and he's been praised in the past. Will is so loud, Sonny is afraid they'll get heard downstairs. He notices his trembling knees and places his hands under his ass cheeks to support him. Will whispers a breathless "Thanks" that, among other things, shows he's out of character and Sonny jams a few "Love you" while still moving at a fast pace. Will can't seem to breathe anymore. Sonny feels a warm and salty liquid down in throat and Will pull his hair. He remains stoic, accompanying the orgasm and only gets up to hug him and pull him to the bed. Will's heavy slack body drops on him, which chokes Sonny. He moves him with tenderness and says softly "Thanks, kitten, it was… awesomely intense." Will sighs and utters "Thank you, my Sonny. You always manage to make me feel better. I'm sorry you have to deal with a teenager at war with his parents… You deserve better." Sonny thinks before answering. He wants to be sure he actually convey his adoration and acceptation of everything that is Will " You're human, Will, with flaws and great, great qualities. I'm in love with the whole and won't judge you because of your heightened sensitivity. It's the first thing in you that attracted me. And one day I might be in a bad place and it will be your turn to be here for me. Plus…" he adds, with a sly smile "… if what just happened is what you need to get better, I'll start to love your flaws to death!" Will laughs and slips between the sheets. Sonny joins him and falls asleep, his mind at rest.


	36. Chapter 36

**Enjoy this long chapter guys, it's hell to translate...**

The next Saturday, Sonny is in a good mood. He's thrilled that his body has recovered from the surgery and he has managed to study, do paperwork at Common Ground and, most of all, follow through with Will's increasing sexual demands. He never feels like refusing. Will is making him crazy and he thinks that living together really has to be postponed for he would never have a second of sleep. The night before, Will had dinner at his parents, in order to patch things up and Sonny is optimistic. After all, the sun is bright, Will and he are in love and tonight is the concert. Will is going to pick him up late afternoon and Sonny takes great care of picking up clothes, remembering one of Will's remarks. He plans on striking him dumb and have Will be proud to be seen with him. He spends fifteen minutes fixing his hair, knowing perfectly well that Will's habit of fondling with it will ruin it in no time.

Will arrives a little early and Sonny, who was trying on his tenth shirt, hear Henderson calling. He finishes buttoning calmly and takes his vest. He spots Will as he walks downstairs. Will is gaping, eyes wide open and he looks so beautiful, Sonny stops mid-stairs. They stand frozen, drinking in each other's appearance and Sonny's heart is beating as fast as it did the time he first met Will. He goes to him and slips his hand in his saying "You're gorgeous." Will has a self-deprecating smile and answers "You're the breath-taking one. How did I manage and be with you ?" Sonny, touched, hugs him and whispers "By making me go to pieces. When I touch you, I can't think properly anymore. And by being awesome, all the time. I love you."

Sonny goes straight to the driver's side, in a resolute stride. He holds a hand to Will who smiles and doesn't move a finger. Sonny motions impatiently and looks at him defiantly. Will says "It'll cost you, a lot." Sonny says, beguiling "I have ways of paying you back." Will's smile widens and he answers "Then, it will be long…" Sonny feels his gut react and unconsciously grips the car's door handle "Your price will be mine. I'm feeling better and better. I wonder if you'll keep up…" The naked desire he reads in Will's eyes makes Sonny want to drop the concert idea and transform words into actions. But Will gives up and hands him the keys.

The concert is taking place outside a nearby town and they don't have a lot of time to talk as Will's phone rings. He answers "Hello ?… Oh, Hi! … Yea, we're headed there… Ah, too bad… Yes, yes… Let's say Thursday ?… OK, I'll tell him… See ya!" He turns to Sonny with a big grin "It was Adam. He can't go to the concert but Mel will be there. He says 'Have fun there!" Sonny takes advantage of having to focus on driving to keep a neutral expression. He's aware Will likes Adam and has forgotten to warn him. He decides not to spoil the evening though and looks for a space to park. There are plenty improvised parking lots, all full to the brim. He jams the car under a tree while Will sends a text. They get out, holding hands and walk to the fences. The security guards take off the lid of their water bottles and let them in. Will glances at his cell and smiles "Mel is there already. Next to the bar, of course! Look." He shows him the picture he just got. Abby and Mel are grinning, with Abby's hand doing rabbit ears to Mel. Sonny laughs and says "This is going to be a great evening."

The lawn is packed and they have to push their way in, elbowing a lot and having to watch their feet, not to be trampled on. Sonny has his arm around Will and doesn't notice his hitting someone's back. The guy turns and calls "Sonny ?" "Brian ?" Will wears his most polite smile and stops to wait patiently. Sonny appreciates Will's respect for his friendships, even though it's been a while since he heard of Brian. He decides to talk to him another day and yells " Have a good time, I'll phone you later!" Brian nods, looking set and barges off. Will thanks Sonny with a smile and offers "If you want to catch up with him tonight … He and I aren't too close… But…" Will's tone makes Sonny want to laugh out loud and he kisses his jealous boyfriend's hand. He hears a frantic cry "Sonny, Will, break it off and come kiss your lonely cousin!" A dizzy Abby is bouncing next to Mel. No Chad around, but she doesn't sound upset, so Sonny doesn't worry. "The boyfriends have deserted you ?" Mel nods and mimics, with a weird low voice "You see, Mel, it's important, it's business…" to which Abby replies, in a perfect Chad impersonation, contrasting nicely with her girlish Goldilocks appearance " But Abs, I promised my aunt and I didn't realize the concert was tonight and hey, Mel will be there!" Sonny asks Mel "Business as in ? What does he do for a living ?" Mel answers, surprised "You don't know ? He's working in a layer's office as an intern. He told me he met your father once or twice…" Sonny frowns "He had a business meal ?" "I don't really know…" The musicians having settled on stage strike a few chords and everyone claps and shouts. Sonny joins in, watching the undiluted happiness on his man's face.

The band is great and Sonny admires his boyfriend's musical tastes. He's not very picky himself, as he likes to dance more than to listen and soon enough, his legs and arms starts swaying around until Will clutches him and kisses him on the cheek "I love you!" he yells and Sonny squeezes him, whirling around. The next song is slower and couples begin to embrace next to them. He snuggle with Will as he's dreamt of doing for a long time and they waltz together, oblivious to time and other people. When the music stops, he opens his eyes and sees Mel stare at them with a look of envy. He detaches from Will, who is startled and looks at him reproachfully, and points to the girls "You want to be chivalrous ? Not everyone has their beloved with them tonight…" Will shakes his head and walks to Abby. Sonny takes Mel on a crazed dance, twirling her around and they crack up, while he secretly wonders if it was Adam he saw the other day at the firm.


	37. Chapter 37

After the concert, Sonny takes Will to his place and jumps on him as soon as the door is shut. He's wanted him the whole evening and seeing him so carefree and full of vigor, having danced in his arms, having watched his profile while he was driving, as he insisted on doing, all of it have contributed in making Sonny crazy with desire and he pulls whichever piece of clothing is in his way without any care. Will is taking it all with a trust so profound that Sonny stills and looks deep in his eyes to say "Kitten ,do you know my life is ten times sunnier when you're in it ?" Will has an ice-melting smile and replies "I know. Because it's the same for me. I've dreamt of you for so long…" Sonny's chest expands and he shoves his tongue in Will's mouth wanting to take it all and give everything. They unite in an extended kiss and begin sliding against each other in harmony. Sonny's body is shaking and he doesn't try to control it. He knows that Will accepts him entirely too and comes apart, losing his entity only to find a new one that contains the two of them in which they meet, anticipating what their partner wants and needs. He explores Will and makes him shout with happiness "I love you" and "Go on, faster…". He's filled with a wildness that leads him to the limit of his physical faculties and also with a tenderness, a will to protect Will and make him feel good in his arms. It seems he'll never be able to entirely convey how much he loves him and he makes use of his whole self to proclaim '_Will is mine and everything is at his best when he's here!_' When they unlock; Will has tears in his eyes and Sonny kisses them away as they start flowing.

Lying in the dark, hands pressed in each other's, their finger lazily caressing their palms, Sonny declares "I'll live here again, now. I'm much better and I've had a few bickering with my folks. My mom is a great person but she's overbearing" Will lets out a discreet sigh. Sonny jolts and asks "What's the matter ?" "Nothing" Will's voice is slightly tense and Sonny doesn't want to let it slide. "Will, tell me. I need to know what's in your head. Or I can't breathe." Will gently presses his fingers with Sonny's "No, it's really nothing. Just what you said about your parents. I wish I had the same kind of problems. I live my parents but it's another level of trouble." Sonny is reminded of Will's deep depressions due to Sami or Lucas and thinks that, yes, his parents are great, and he vows to make them a thoughtful gift to thank them for taking care of him. "What if I invited your parents to dinner, here ?" In the darkness, Sonny is aware of Will's shadow moving. He hears the smile in his voice "Are you insured against fires ? Or earthquakes ? Or lava flows ?" "Don't exaggerate. Your mother is sweet as hell with me." "That's cause you saved my life. And also, she said she can see you make me happy. But Dad disagrees and if they fight about it, the fall-out might be unbearable. You're too important to me to submit you to it." Sonny takes Will's hand to his lips and gives it a very delicate kiss. He can feel Will vibrate "My love, for you, I'll take anything. I still dream of you on that cliff, when I was powerless and despaired. As long as I can be active and support you, I'll do it. I'm Victor Kiriakis's great-nephew so I'm used to fights. And even though your father sounds harsh, I realize he loves you and is trying to protect you in a ill-suited way." A big silence follows, like a stone slowly dropping in a mossy well. Then Will's arms circle him and he hears a whisper in his ear "Thanks for being you. Thanks for loving me. You're life's most precious gift to me." Sonny begins crying.

After a delicious lie-in, Sonny opens a cautious eye and glances at the clock. It's near 11 am. He has a shift in the late afternoon and until them, he must go through his last lectures. He tears himself away from Will's delectable heat and takes profit of his lover's seep sleep state to open his laptop and read his notes in econ. Around noon, he's thinking about ideas on how to share brunch with Will. He'd love to make this week-end a magical interlude in their life and he hesitates between a picnic in the park or a drive to Chez Rouge with top dishes. Will did get the tickets after all, it's his turn now. He's at this state of his reflections when Will is startled awake by the phone ringing loudly. Sonny leaps and hears his cousin's voice, all jerky "Sonny, Chad is gone. Since yesterday night. I can't get to him and earlier, he called but it was cut. He sounded frantic. I have no idea where he is. I need help, Sonny, please!" Sonny grabs his jeans and a jacket and replies, with the cell tucked under his chin "We're on our way, Abs. Tell me where you are ?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the delay again... And again, thanks for reviewing!**

It's only when they're seated in the car that Sonny notices Will's shirt is buttoned up wrong. This detail bugs him much more than it should and he takes a deep calming breath. Will puts his hand on his thigh and says "Let's wait before we imagine the worst. He could have lost his signal for a simple reason and maybe Abby is overreacting and his tone was normal." Sonny glances unconvinced. He tries to be sensible and consider the thought "You mean like entering a tunnel?" Will shakes his head "No, more like… I don't know, somewhere remote ? Or the hospital. Cells are forbidden and he might have been told to hang up. When we were back there, no-one could call for a week. Twas perfect." The hospital is a good guess. An accident, maybe. Will puts the turning light on and parks outside the administrative wing. He knows some of his aunt's colleagues and if he can find one, they'll get information faster than at the front desk. Sonny follows him in the halls and recognizes the coffee machine where he first saw the nurse guy with Cam. The view makes him nauseous and he puts his hand on Will's shoulder "Beloved, can you go on your own for now ? I need some air." Will frowns and slides his hand under Sonny's jaw "Of course, darling. But if you need me to, I'll go out with you. You look really unwell." Sonny thanks him with a smile and shakes his head no "No need to lose time. The faster we can reassure Abby, the better." He finds a small service door and steps outside between the building and the ambulance's parking garage. It's a narrow alleyway and the proximity to the trashcan containers makes the air very smelly, yet Sonny feels better. He jolts when he hears a clang of metal hitting the floor. He dismisses it as a cleaner having dropped a trashcan lid then hears a shout and some gasps. He runs as fast as he can and sees two figures, one limp and lying down, another bent over the first, elongated and highly recognizable. "Chad ?" Chad turns, looking so guilty Sonny's breath stops. Cam is lying, covered in blood, his face swollen. "Chad, what's gotten into you ? Did you lose your mind ?" Chad looks panicked as he answers "Yes… No… You don't get it… I didn't…" Sonny tries and asses if Cam is still breathing. E sill thought pops up, about them conveniently being in a hospital already, so the ride to the emergency room will be fast. Chad takes a step towards him and Sonny instinctively places a hand on his belly and steps back. Chad freezes and pleads "Sonny, you know me…" Chad's eyes are wild, his body is shaking. Sonny finally answers "I do, Chad, but come on… I warned you to let it go and now you're in deep shit…" Chad turns his head to a sound of footsteps and they see security guards coming at them. Sonny hears Will shout "Sonny don't come near him, look what he did to him !" Two bulky guys grab Chad's wrists who fights them, screaming "No, no, let me go… I didn't have a choice…" He manages to break free and runs to the parking lot, chased by the guards. One of them is asking for the police to be called through a walkie-talkie and Sonny hopes like hell the security guys take ahold of Chad before the police comes and shoots him. Will kneels towards Cam and raises a hesitant hand to his skull. "Do you think he's…" Sonny cannot move or talk. Will turns and slowly come to him to take his hand. The contact appeases Sonny whose breathing relaxes. Paramedics burst in to take Cam and one asks "Can you tell what happened ?" Sonny shakes his head " I didn't see anything. He was already like that…" They depart leaving Will and Sonny alone. Sonny is trembling and Will rubs his arms and shoulders "Come with me, darling, you need to be taken care of." "But, Chad…" "Nothing we can do, now. I beg you, my love, follow me."Sonny crushes Will's fingers and takes a few unsure steps.

In the ensuing agitation, between Roman and his men barging in, the failed manhunt, Abby getting hysterical on the phone with her mom and Will catching the receiver to cool her down and managing it splendidly, Sonny is dragged to a consultation room and forcefully fed tranquilizers from Maxine, his aunt's friend. Will comes back, face calm and focused "Cam is OK, at the moment. They're checking it with X-rays. He's still unconscious, though." Sonny takes in the news "And... ?" "They've lost his trace at the moment. I explained what he was going through to my granddad, so that he can get where this came from." Sonny closes his eyes. "You worry me sick. I'll take you home." Sonny has a sly smile at Will's firm tone. He needs support and Will is giving it although Chad is his friend too. He opens his eyes again and kisses him softly "Thanks, kitten, but I'd rather go see Abby. She's on her own right now. I'm better already and as long as you're here, I'll manage." Will hugs him and says "I draw my strength from you, darling."


	39. Chapter 39

Abby, Mel, Adam, Sonny and Will finish the evening at the Brady Pub. Mel and Abby are leaning against each other, with their hair all tangled. Abby's eyes are red but she's stopped crying and mostly looks drained. Will has a hand in hers and the other around Sonny's shoulder, who's began a conversation with Mel and Adam about the trip to Europe they're planning for this summer. Adam looks at Mel with tenderness, a little like Will looks at Sonny and he's getting more and more uncomfortable. The guy seems relaxed and direct. If Justin hadn't look so grave, Sonny would have doubted his sources. It's really hard for him to act casual after the trials of the day and furthermore, he dislikes seeing Mel so hooked up.

They come back to the studio, Will's hand in his, dead tired and collapse on the bed. Sonny has one fixed idea, getting under the covers but Will gets up and pulls him to the bathroom. "Come on, Sonny, you'll feel better …" "Mmmmm" He hides his head under a pillow and feels Will's hand sliding under his armpits and pulling him up. He allows him to be brought to the shower, enveloped in Will's arms. The first drops strike him, tensing his body which then fully loosens up. Will cleans him with the loofah and scrubs him so well, Sonny feels his energies realign. He takes the loofah and returns the favor. Will lets himself scrub and Sonny, who's still holding him, notes the change in the muscles, the light quiver and fully appreciates how much Will has struggled when he gave up. He draws the wet contour of the luminous trusting face and softly kisses him. He's rewarded by a wonder-struck smile and they stand for a while, simply looking at each other. Then, Sonny shakes himself up, turns the water off and wraps Will in a towel. He puts on a bathrobe and rubs Will until he's all dry. They go to the kitchen and Will sits while Sonny brews some herbal tea. They remain silent, enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the apartment. Sonny's eyes draw out the outline of Will's naked torso, that he now knows every line and curves of and he can remember how soft it felt under his fingers. Will glance at him every now and then, as if he's checking Sonny's still here, but mostly seems lost in thoughts. Sonny doesn't press any questions. He's aware Will needs to process all this. He puts down the elephant-shaped teapot, the one he's brought back from India and thinks that one day, he'll share with Will this crazy day in a crowded market when he acquired it, the game with the seller who was talking at the same time with a colleague on the next stand, unaware Sonny knew enough of the language to understand he was planning to rip him off about three time the actual price. Sonny had answered directly on one of these comments and the merchant had shut up. They had agreed to a reasonable amount, among bursts about how much effort the guy was making. The teapot is now a little worn and Sonny realizes how much he's settled in Salem and that now long trips aren't as appealing as before. He says, in a hushed tone "Mel and Adam's plans seem a little fanciful, I wonder how they'll have time for everything. The fjords in Norway; Barcelona, Prague… They'll spend more time in planes than in the places themselves…" "You speak from experience ?" Sonny nods "Though I guess if you're traveling together with a boyfriend, it can make the trips as fun as the rest. I'd picture us going on one. Maybe Paris or Greece ?" Will jerks his chin up and his eyes lighten "I'd love that!" His hand reaches out to Sonny across the table and Sonny puts the mug down to take it. "I love you, Will." Will doesn't answer. Sonny waits patiently. Will gets up and sits on Sonny's laps, nesting his head in Sonny's neck who puts his chin over the blond hair. He hears a whisper and has to focus to understand "You taught me to love. Without you, I'd be a lost soul." Sonny clutches him, felling stronger than ever. A giant holding a heart brighter than a jewel in his hands.

Will takes the top of Sonny's pajamas and puts it on then catches his cell to set the alarm to 8 am. Sonny asks "Are you sure ? You could rest tomorrow and catch up with what has happened since." Will clicks on the button and interlaces his cold-from-walking-on-the-tiled-floor feet with sensitive-to-cold-socked Sonny. "There is nothing we can do at the moment and it will take my mind off it. You'll go back to the coffee-house ?" Sonny looks down and acquiesces. He's hold on long enough, he misses the action as he likes to be everywhere at ounce, juggling his life and challenge himself. And, he suddenly remembers, Chad won't be there in the morning and this realization hurts more than the events of the afternoon. What about Common Ground's future ? Will it hold up ? In a way here's a challenge worthy of him and that will occupy his mind as Will has pointed out. After lots of sweet kisses, they fall asleep, embed in each other, sheltered in their cocoon.


	40. Chapter 40

**A new intimate chapter. Skip it if it make you uncomfortable. **

After a few days, Sonny has taken things in hands at the coffee house. He hasn't insisted on the reasons for Chad's absence seeing the papers have done a through job describing the incident with violent titles. He hates all this fuss and awaits impatiently for an informed text from Will giving fresh police news. But the last one he got (five minutes ago) only relates how boring the applied economics teacher is. And that he loves him. Which is not very informative (Although Sonny carefully preserves all those messages, as he can't get tired of reading that Will loves him. These are little oxygen shots) and Sonny wonders about Chad's whereabouts. Did he go to his father, even though he swore never to have to deal with the man ? Or did he leave the area, in a bus, maybe ? Sonny gets lost in various theories and worries. He's asked his father what Chad could be facing and with the fleeing the scene, things are looking grim. What a waste…

On Wednesday night, Sonny has invited Will's parents for dinner at his place. It's a much better idea than at the Kiriakis mansion, as Adrienne had uttered a few choice words about Sami the other day and Sonny had reacted "Mom, be careful not to say that in front of Will, I won't forgive it." Adrienne had looked hurt "I can still speak my mind in my own home, can't I ?" "Maybe, but I'm with Will, now, and if you badmouth his family, you hurt him. Do you think it's easy for him to go through ? You could abstain from criticizing." Adrienne had sighed and mumbled something. Sonny hasn't slept with Will since Monday morning and when he calls him to ask if he needs to come early to help prepare the meal, Sonny answers, heart beating fast, "Yes, hum, two or three hours early actually, is that possible ?" "What for ?" Will says laughing "Are you cooking a soufflé ? Or a seafood banquet ?" "You want me to serve that ?" Will laughs even more "Of course not, love, I meant why so early ?" Sonny lowers his voice so he won't be heard by his employees and utters with deliberate slowness "I need to get ready both psychologically ans essssspecially physically and for that I'll need your help…" He thinks he hears hazy breathing on the phone but he might be wrong. After a few seconds of silence, Sill says in a changed voice "Three hours, then. So that you'll be on top. Shall I bring something ?" Sonny simply says "You."

But Will does bring things. First a bottle of wine. He must know his parent's taste so it's a good idea. Sonny takes some soda out for Will and puts the wine on the edge of the counter. Then, Will hands him a box in a hesitant gesture. Sonny handles it delicately and arches an eyebrow. Will stays mute. In the box, there's a hibiscus flower, its short stem encased in a small water tank "That's for the table… I mean if you like it." Sonny opens the box and smiles "I should think about offering you flowers too. Believe me, it feels incredible." And of course, the last thing Will has brought is libido. Sonny is pinned on the bed, wrists tightly gripped by Will's hands. Their erections are rubbing through the fabric of their trousers and soon, Will's hand is in Sonny's underwear and he's rubbing him with determination. Sonny is amazed how fast Will has learned how to please him. He moans on and on, trying to kiss Will and free himself to undress him but Will beats him to the punch and quickly takes off all his clothes. The sight of a naked Will is something Sonny will never get used to. He gets up and presses against Will, pushing him back to the wall. While kissing him ferociously, he gets rid of his own clothes, helped by Will, who's almost violent in his movements. This makes Sonny crazy and he prepares Will, still pressed to the wall, then whispers "Stay exactly like that…" Will nods, his eyes nearly dark and steals a last kiss before Sonny goes and find what he needs. He places himself underneath Will and penetrates him swiftly. Will holds his breath then says "Yes…" Sonny unleashes and hits harder and harder, bumping Will's body against the wall, nibbling Will's mouth and roughly rubbing his sides. Will expires small high-pitched sighs and these go straight to Sonny's belly without passing by his brain and have him adapt until Will is relaxed in his arms like a rag doll. Sonny can't see anything, between the desire and the tight sensation of Will around him, he can feel his orgasm building up and not able and hold it anymore, he climaxes in a whirlwind of happiness. Will squeezes him and once Sonny is back on earth, he realizes with dismay, he's forgotten to take care of Will. He manages and utter "Will, kitten, I'm sorry…" Will answers with a blissful smile. "What are you sorry for ? Having once again led me to unknown pleasures ?" Sonny smiles too, flattered and explains "No, for having forgotten you." His hand goes down but Will catches it and replies "No need, darling. I came a little while ago but I guessed you wouldn't notice it, as I could see you were very far away. It was beautiful to behold and feel. Thank you." Sonny melts. He slides out of Will and goes to the bathroom. When he's back, he finds Will all settled in bed, his arms raised in an invitation to cuddle. After checking how long they still have before starting the cooking (more than enough), Sonny throws himself in them, ecstatic.


	41. Chapter 41

Lying against Will, Sonny allows himself a moment free from the outer word and its worries. He focuses on the warmth radiating from Will's torso, on his fingers placed on his hair, on the surrounding silence, still somewhat filled with their cries of passion and love. He feels that as long he'll have all that Will will be there for him, he'll face everything. He sprinkles little pecks along his arm and once he reaches the shoulder, rubs his nose against Will's muscles. He gets no reaction and raises his eyes. Will is sleeping like a baby and Sonny doesn't dare move an inch in case he would wreck this peaceful vision. He must tear himself away from it later to go the bathroom and there, has a smile seeing himself reflected in the mirror, hair askew, skin lined with red marks. Will's parents better not turn up too early, or he'll have to hide.

He gets back between the sheets, his skin a few micro-inches from Will's, his heart beating a little faster. Placing himself behind him, he puts his head over his shoulder barely touching it. After a minute or two, Will turns and moves his arm in an impetuous move next to Sonny's skull who catches it before he gets slapped. Will's eyes open wide as he's startled awake, then he has such a big smile, Sonny is breathless. He offers his lips in a silent request that Will grants, kissing him with his mouth open as he's still smiling. This doesn't stop Sonny from kissing him on and tickling him to get the full smile back. Will wriggles and taps Sonny's hand away making it bump on his cock. Will's mouth change shape again, turning into a perfect O. Sonny jumps on the occasion and starts stroking. Will arches his back and encourages him. Sonny goes down, taking him in his throat. A little voice in his head tries to warn him it's time to prepare the meal, take a shower, clean the studio, but he can't hear it. Will makes way too much noise.

Sonny has rarely taken such a quick shower. While Will is using the vacuum cleaner. The food is ready but there's still other stuff to do and not enough time. He dries as fast as he can and rushes away to put clothes on, slipping on one of his socks and taking with him a potted plant that crashes on the ground, spreading dark soil all around. "Shit!" Will takes the vacuum closer and pats Sonny's shoulder as he's frantically trying and pick up the broken clay pieces. "Let me do it." An irritated Sonny pushes back his hand "No, it's my fault !" Will crouches next to him, softly grabs his head and turns it to him. He plants a kiss on his lips and insists with gentleness "Allow me to do it and go pick up clothes and spruce yourself up. I know you're stressed. So am I, believe me. No need for you to create more work to do, right ?" Sonny thanks him with a nod, quickly dresses up and goes back to the bathroom. "And don't spend hours fixing your hair, darling, you're already beautiful !" Sonny laugh, one hand holding a brown lock. Already an old married couple ? The feeling is weirdly enjoyable, because it's Will and he makes everything agreeable. He come out, finding Will preparing crackers in a bowl. Sonny sneaks behind him, circles his waist and kisses his neck. Will stops and moans. "You're making me crazy, Will…" "Sonny, not now…" And of course, that's when Sonny hears a dry cough. Hoping like hell it's Sami, he lets go of Will slowly and bestows an embarrassed smile. He finds he's out of luck as he faces Lucas and if Sonny expected him to have the same furious look as he was wearing at the park, he was proven wrong. Lucas looks like he's having a stroke. Or as if someone had punched him in the stomach and he puts a hand on the counter, with the elbow flexed. Sonny and Will glance at each other, perplexed, and are saved by Sami's loud entrance. "Good evening, Sonny ! I hope we're on time. It's really hard to park around here ! I brought a chocolate cake. It's Will's favorite. When he was little, he ate it so fast he would end covered with brown stains from head to toes !" Will blushes and mumbles "Thanks, mom…" and Sonny holds his hands toward the dish, answering in a light tone "Thanks Mrs Horton, it's perfect. I was counting on you to tell me as many childish anecdotes about Will as possible, so that I can picture him as a kid. He must have been awfully cute." Will elbows him softly and hugs his mother, whispering something to her that Sonny would have loved to hear. He grinds his teeth and turns to Lucas, motioning him to seat on one of the kitchen's chairs. "I'm sorry, I don't have a couch, so we'll have drinks here. What would you like ?" Will places the soda bottle on the table "Same as me, dad ?" Lucas nods, lips pursed and Sami, blissfully unaware of his hostility exclaims "I hope you have something stronger for me, Sonny ! How about a whiskey ?" Sonny gives her an appreciative look "Sadly, I don't have any, but I have a bottle of portuguese mint _liqueur. _Would you like to try it with me Mrs Horton?" "Oh, stop calling me that, Sonny, we're family, now ! You can call me Sami !" Sonny swallows with difficulty, wondering if he'll dare say 'Lucas' like he already did out of anger and decides he'll keep with M. Horton as a sign of vague respect. Even though, he's now heard nasty stuff about Sami, she's still wonderful with him and he lets her lead the conversation as he sits next to Will, one hand on his shoulder.


	42. Chapter 42

**First, thanks Danni for your review, I loved it and your english is much more elegant than mine! **

**Second, I'll change styles for a few chapters. Bear with me, please, there's a point to it. Hope I won't lose any of you readers!**

_**Will's POV**_

Sonny's hand on my shoulder is something I use as a way to stay strong in front of my father's anger. The hardest for me is this disgust he can't conceal each time. And each time, like a fool, I hope he'll get used to it, that it'll become normal to him. I remember having a talk with Tyler once about his own dad telling him to go and ask the number of the hot waiter ogling him at a restaurant, one evening. Tyler said he was dying of embarrassment. I dream of that. My father, that I love very much and who has shown me how much I count in his life, over everyone else, over Mom, even, cannot stand who I am. In a way, I managed to live with it before because I could compartment this tow aspects of my life, on one side guys I was fantasizing about, the relationship with my parents on the other and an ocean between the two, but now, there's Sonny, who's filled the ocean and moved the continents next to each other. Sonny whom I love and who loves me, I think… I want to believe he does, he's so… perfect. And he wants _me_. And I want him in my life, forever and that means for example that next Christmas, I want to bring him to my family gathering with no-one minding a bit, the way my Mom is OK with it. Mommy who's looking at me with affection and a discreet tear that I might be the only one to notice, who's kidding around with Sonny about his choice of food "I need to eat way more than that tiny helping. You're serving us a dish for little girls!" and my beloved plays along "That's how I eat. To keep my hourglass figure and my girlish airs." And he makes her laugh while Dad is getting greener. There are times I feel guilty for forcing him to confront such bizarre and unsettling ways of being. There are others, I wish he would do the same efforts I do. He likes Sonny, actually. He admires him. He told Justin a while ago, in front of me. At the time I had no idea I stood a chance with him and I was still happy to hear that. To be head over heels for a guy that parents and friends, gays and heteros, alike think is the best, that was something, that is something. And I'm afraid I'll lose him, that Lucas will push him to his limits, that he'll get fed up with all the baggage I carry with me, those conflicts, this difference there again, that Sonny knows nothing about, with his cut-from-the-perfect-parents-mail-order-catalog. I can't stand still and I keep getting up to fetch things until Sonny casually puts his hand on my arm and gives me a quieting look. I get the message and tries to join in the conversation. They are talking about Common Grounds "Yes, we really gained a larger clientèle by opening up half an hour earlier although it makes it harder to plan shifts. I'm considering hiring again." I'm ready to add a remark when Mom stops me with "By the way, I saw a board on a building five minutes from there by foot. You should check it out. It's a nice place and a safe neighborhood." Sonny arches an eyebrow and I look down. I can't tell if he looked at me but I hear him ask " Didn't Will tell you ? It's not a priority for us at the moment..." Dad's voice, that I hadn't heard all evening, compels me to look up. "You're not living together anymore ?" He sounds incredulous and a little doubtful. I respond with "It's still in the future, without any set date. It'll happen when we feel it's the good time." He gives me a dark look and I wonder why. Isn't that what he wanted ? "After all the fuss you've made about it the other night ?" I fell myself blush "Dad…" I've managed to keep our family disastrous arguments away from Sonny's ears but I'm afraid tonight, it's gonna happen right in front of him. Mom's face has changed and I can almost see the steam coming from her nostrils. "We've discussed it, Dad and Sonny explained that ..." He doesn't let me finish "So you listen to Sonny and not me ?" In a last attempt to keep my dignity, I answer "Exactly.", looking him straight in the eyes. Sonny's eyes widen and I'd give all the money in the world to be back to an hour ago, when I was in his arms, when things were so easy. And then, what I dreaded happens "Lucas, what's your problem ?" Thanks, Mom … And what's worse is she doesn't realize she's making things worse. My father becomes incensed "You want me to stay quiet ? He's not mature enough for all that, you know it as well as I do !" Sami is furious "Not mature for what ? Find himself a boyfriend or sleep with him ? I recall a teenager his age who began even before. Oh and by the way, he's sitting right here!" "That's my point, he shouldn't replay our mistakes!" Sonny who looks pissed at being called a mistake reacts instantly "Lucas, I accept you have an opinion on the subject, but I's appreciate if you didn't speak as if we weren't in the room! It's insulting for me and as for Will, it infantilizes him." I close my eyes as I don't want to lose it and cry in front of them all. I push back my chair and say slowly "I need some air. Excuse-me." And I go out averting their gaze, especially Sonny's. I don't want him to see me crumble.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Thanks for the positive reviews guys. Here's the rest.**_

_**Lucas' POV**_

You've got to be kidding me, I won't let that pass ! They are changing their minds like the wind blows and we are supposed to take it all with a smile ? I hate seeing Will like that, gaping at him with a foolish air. He's being snowed and he can't see it. Sonny is more experienced, he'll get bored with him, I know it and then what ? And Sami is defending the guy and indulges him. He's called her Mrs Horton instead of Brady and she would rip off heads for less, but he can say what he wants! I have nothing personal against Sonny, if Will turned out like him in a few years, I'd consider my job as a dad well done, but he's far from there and right now, Will needs to be protected. I must shield him from a broken heart. And, who knows, he still has time to meet a special girl, not like the others and change teams. He's young enough to be still experimenting.

As soon as Will has left, my ex-new partner is tearing me to shreds. And in front of a near-stranger "Are you happy, Lucas, you've wounded him and you humiliated me ! I'm sorry Sonny" she says with a tone that isn't sorry at all "I don't agree with Lucas at all. It's up to you two to make decisions or even learn from your mistakes. I wouldn't be in a position to criticize. Lucas has no regard to how I feel, though. If you wanted to make me react, you've done it !" She's gorgeous when she's angry and God knows I love this woman, but she is extraordinarily egocentric. We're discussing Will and Sonny and she thinks I'm trying and bother her ? I just want her to realize I'm right and join me in getting Will to stop all that. Sonny must be successful with the other… hum… He'll find a replacement in no time. I'll wish him good luck. He can live as he chooses but Will…

And now I'm not assaulted by Sami anymore but by Sonny " Lucas, you'll have to deal with me being a part of your life, as long as Will will have me. I'm asking you for a chance to prove to you how important Will is to me." His tone is firm, without concessions. I refuse to back down and I answer "Sonny, I really think you should be the sensible one here. Will is not in the right place for being a boyfriend to anyone. He has to study, family obligations and let's face it, he's still a kid !" And here he goes, rolling his eyes ! "At nineteen ? When I was that age, I was roaming the world with a duvet in my backpack and calling my parents once every two months. They didn't try to preserve me from facing reality. I get where you are coming from…" He gets it ?! Is he Will's father, now ? Does he know him as well as I do ? "No, you don't, Sonny. I'm more experienced than you are, even when it comes to getting my heart broken and you should…" Sami cuts me "What, you accuse me of that now ! You want to wash our dirty linen in public ?" She adds "And let me point out I've never seen our son so happy than since he's with Sonny! You want to make him miserable, for what ? To punish him for being gay ?" How dare she! I quickly look away so that Sonny can't see she's hit the mark. I really thought at first, I could be open-minded. That the important thing was that Will could open up to us, but it's visceral, when I see him kissing, in public, I want to puke. Those perverts are touching _my_ son. I might tolerate him having a platonic relationship with a man. Where is my son, by the way ? He's been outside for a long time, now ! "Sonny, we'll be leaving, I want to find Will!" But Sami answers "Look around you Lucas, Sonny isn't in the room anymore. So stop searching for excuses and rather present me some !"

_**Sonny's POV**_

Will is sitting near the door, as if he couldn't go further. His head is in his knees and he's trembling. I go to him, slowly and crouch down. "Hey, Will, are you OK ?" I hold my hand toward him and he backs down, sliding on the gravel. "Don't touch me, Sonny, I beg you!" This time I want to reach out to him before he clamps out like a fucking oyster. I'm frightened one day, he won't open again. What will become of my remaining love for him, then ? Will it flow on the pavement, leaking from my wounded heart ?

"Talk to me Will, tell me. I need to know so that I can help you and keep being at your side. Tell me about this second kiss ?" Will looks up, surprised "Why ?" "I'd like to understand what on earth can have witnessed that make him overbearing like that." Will shakes his head "Oh, it was hard for him even before. He was totally cool the day I came out. Straightforward, listening to what I had to say… But after a while, he began sliding in remarks in conversations on how it's difficult to be different and that it's sometimes best to override one's instincts to fit in, things like that." I pinch my lips not to explode. I know this speech. I've met other Lucas. Conform, change, make efforts, force yourself… most of all don't upset the others. Don't set a bad example for the kids ! Oh I can make efforts. For instance, I can refrain from bursting back to my kitchen and yell at Lucas, instead be there for Will who needs me. Oh, my love, explain! I sit cross-legged in front of him and say "Will, I promise I won't judge you. You're making me miraculously happy; You're strong when I'm weak and you're sweet when life is harming me. I respect you and I'm ready, in return, to confess to all my secrets, even the shameful ones." Will's frantic gaze calms down a little. He still looks like a hunted animal but he can at least watch me in the eyes. I feel his hand slip in mine and I can finally breathe. He starts "It was a New Year's Eve Party…"


	44. Chapter 44

_**Will's POV**_

… the new year after my coming-out. I had already kissed Neil a few month prior and we had laughed it out, remaining good friends. After that I had let things cool off. I'm not an Adonis and guys weren't queuing up for me. There were the five or six, or more, depending, highly drunk ones that would come up with such dirty proposals I just had to laugh. But the great men, the interesting ones, funny, handsome… Those didn't see me, as if I was transparent. At most, some of them would chat and find out I didn't have much to say… Anyway, that night, Rafe, Mom and I headed for the Salem's New Year's Eve Party down at the town hall. Dad was already there and the tension instantly built up, especially between him and Rafe who can't stand him. I slipped away and as I did so walking backward, I bumped in someone. Who was talking to Brian, whom I knew by sight. The other guy was stunning (Well he was to me at the time. I hadn't met Sonny yet. He's eclipsing every other guy. And he's here, watching me with eyes full of love, gently pressing my hand and I dream of cuddling with him and forget everything, but he's right I have to explain.) He said his name was Jim and shook hands. When I took his hand, he pulled me to him and asked if I wanted to dance. I couldn't believe it. He seemed confident and a nice guy. He kept whispering funny stuff all along until the song stopped, then he took me to the bar and we talked. He was still holding my hand and I though that, after all, I had to give things a try one day. Fun times for a few days with such a cool man, no commitment was needed. So, I flirted back a little. Jim got exited and I thought, wow ! I'm attractive at last. We were laughing and talking and I didn't notice at first he had cornered me to the back door. We stepped out and he kissed me without warning and began caressing my back and groping and it was going way too fast for me. I pushed him away and tried to explain it was all brand new for me and he snickered, then he did it again. My muscles were unresponsive, I couldn't shake him off. After a while, he got frustrated and yelled "Let yourself go, damn it! You'll have to go through it eventually! I need at least a quickie blowjob right now. There's no one around!" This horrified me in finding my strength back and I slapped his arm and bit him. He howled and started to growl "Little shit! I just want to have five minutes of fun and then I'll let you go your way. Were you expecting grand romantic declarations ?" My chest hurt when I heard that and I was weeping and mumbling as I was justifying myself and the guy mocked me for being too incomprehensible. All of a sudden,his face froze and I saw my dad behind him, holding his shoulders. He hissed "If you touch one of my son's hair again, you are in big troubles, you hear me ?" I had never seen him like that and he frightened me. Apparently Jim was afraid too. He ducked out. I quickly went inside so my father wouldn't feel like making a scene in front of everyone.

Even now, I don't tell Sonny everything. I'm too ashamed. I don't tell him Brian's despising smile. Nor my insecurities about my appearance. Nor how much I cried afterwards and how I swore, next time I would wait to know the guy and be sure of his values before I tried again. Like I did one night, sitting next to Sonny on a bench. Chad had just left and Sonny had proven himself a genuinely good person. After I talked, he looked at me kindly and just offered to drive me home.

Of course, I know now, that this is the exact moment he fell in love with me and it's a great feeling. I'm almost glad we waited so long to be together, we've learned to know and value each other. In a way he pacified me. I was able and heal, so that I could give myself to him.

**Sonny**

Sonny can't resist any longer and slowly takes Will in his arms, being careful to hold him as softly as possible to communicate him all of his warmth and his emotions. He'd like to protect him from everything, what hurts, those who wounded him. He'd like to create a world just for Will where all would be at his liking. He'd like to beat that guy to a pulp. He's furious at Lucas for ever comparing him to that piece of slime. They stay there, intertwined a long time. Then, Sonny hears footstep on the gravel and looks up, without letting Will go. Sami is looking at him with an embarrassed grin. She gestures to the car and Sonny nods and smiles back. Lucas walks past them in a quick pace and go lock himself in the car. Sonny focuses back on Will. In the recess of his mind, he registers the noise of an engine starting but he doesn't move. If they have to stay there all night, no problems. Only Will matters.


	45. Chapter 45

**OK, Will's POV agrees with me now. Hope it also agrees with you. I like writing from his perspective too now (or maybe I like not having to think about ending each verb with an 's', who knows...). Thanks for all those who are still reading and thanks so much for the reviews!**

"Sonny ?" "Yes, kitten ?" "Aren't you cold ?" Sonny smiles against Will's neck. They must have stayed an hour seated on the gravel in front of his apartment and he can't feel his butt anymore. "You want to come in ?" Will slowly gets up, looking stiff too. He holds his hand to Sonny who checks his eyes. The eyelids are a little puffy but the white of the eyes doesn't have red in it anymore. The thing is, Will has cried all through the telling of his new year's story. Strangely it was worse and less terrible than what Sonny had feared. Worse in that he can see how this has shattered Will's confidence so much it still isn't fully repaired. And also because it's put him in a weakened position with his dad. But at least, the guy hadn't succeeded and Will mostly had a big fright. He doesn't dare imagine the state Will would be in if he had actually been forced. He keeps his hand in Will and they go through the door. The table is empty, the dishes are done and there's a note on the table. Sonny reads '_I'll calm Lucas down and then it will be my turn to invite you. So sorry for us making a scene earlier. Welcome to our crazy family._' Sonny chuckles, passes the note to Will and goes to the fridge to take out the untouched chocolate cake that was planned for dessert. He puts it in front of Will with two spoons and a defiant look.

Sonny glances at his alarm clock that reads 3 am. He repents having stuffed his stomach with chocolate to the point that he can't find sleep. He watches Will who doesn't share this problem and is spread all over the bed, driving Sonny to content himself with the edge of the mattress. But he doesn't mind. He revels in seeing Will relaxed at last and appreciates how worn out he must have been after all those emotions. Then he wonders if he should take this sleepless opportunity to study. Or read a book. Yet, the idea of actually moving from the bed is not appealing and he can't help his mind from going back to the previous evening. He's just had an eyeful of an angry Sami and is way relieved it wasn't directed at him. And Will has opened up to him and recalled something very intimate and hurtful and Sonny feels this is a big step in their relationship. An hour later, he turns the alarm down and goes to take a shower. He grabs a notebook and begins writing.

**_Will's POV_**

Something is missing in the bed. It's unbalanced. I tap the air with my hand to put it back in place and I hear a rustle. Is Sonny made of paper, now ? Because he doesn't seem to take any room. I roll on my side and manage to open one eye. My eyelid are crowded and my tongue is coated. The numbers on the clock can't be right. Or it would be fifty-two sixty and I'd be late. For what ? Have I vexed the clock when I knocked it upside down just now ? It's getting revenge. Even clocks have egos and are mad at me for not being attentive to their needs.

Two loud bips wake me up. This time I get my head a little clearer and remember the rustling noise on the pillow. There's a note tucked into the pillowcase. I put my back against the wall to read it '_So, you're finally up ? While you were snoring, some had to toil! You're kindly ask to come for moral support to overworked baristas, with a possible coffee cup in exchange._" I smile and stretch. I fell light today, as if I've been unloaded something. It's when I open the fridge door that my father's behavior last night comes back to my mind to hit me. I lean my forehead against the cold edge and take a deep breath, as I resolve not to let this ruin my mood. I catch the milk bottle and close the door to find that another note has stuck itself on the top of the fridge. I bring it along with a bowl to the table '_If you are able and eat the rest of the chocolate cake, I'll be envious of your stomachic capacities, my love. If you're not, I've made blueberry pancakes, they're under the cloth on the bar._' I turn and recognize the tropical flower I brought yesterday, lying on… another note that is itself on the clothed pancakes. When did he do all that ? He has to leave at five thirty. I put them in the micro-wave while I read '_I couldn't sleep. Next time, forbid me to eat that much. I couldn't have anything this morning but at least I'm feeding you. I love you._' I put it down and eat the rye pancakes. It's so delicious, I let out a moan. My boyfriend is fantastic.

I find the next note in the bathroom, on the mirror. Even though I was expecting that, it's amazing! I didn't expect the rolled one in the tooth glass, though. Did he use up the whole notebook ? The two notes assemble to say ' _I got the impression, yesterday, you didn't feel your appearance was holding up. Let me refute this idea as strongly as I can and for ever. Even if it takes all of my time. You are…_' and then '_… so gorgeous I can't breathe when you look at me. There's a light around your face, so very pure, and you always look perfect even when you're asleep like now. So, doll up if you want, know that it's unnecessary. You'll always be beautiful !_' I'm the breathless one now. Sonny, my angel, thanks for loving me so much. And for showing it. I even believe what he writes and that's something. It makes me be extra careful to look good, more than usual.

I open my wallet to slide the sweet words in it and keep it open to add the note that's taped to the front door. '_I want to touch you and kiss you, but you need your rest my love. So, I'll pass the time writing a few things down. First, I love you. Second, I need you. All the time. Three, you're making me so happy, more that I've ever been. Also, you have a capacity for love and empathy and tenderness that seems limitless. And last but not least, when I'm making love to you, I feel indestructible and very very manly. Thanks for having agreed to be with me._'

**Sonny**

Sonny hands the last client in the line his coffee and allows himself to sit for a while. He wonders if Will has woken up and how he reacted to his sweet notes. In the middle of the night, it felt very romantic but afterward, he's afraid he was quite cheesy. He's expecting Will to show up with a smirk, tapping his shoulder and saying he's cute and all but no need to go overboard. Sonny sighs and begins his calculations thinking about Chad. At least, he mulls sadly, he's avoiding all those fastidious maths and paperwork. He immediately feels guilty and goes back to his sums that aren't adding up and his frustration rises. He gets up to find a missing bill and sees Will come in and throw himself at him. Half-strangled, he hears him repeating "Thanks, thanks. I love you so much." interspersed with sobs. He's uncomfortable with the idea of having made Will cry again but this fades when his lover kisses him with all the passion he can muster, while being decent in a public place. Sonny's heart is swept away.


	46. Chapter 46

**M/M intimacy**

On Friday evening, Sonny has to stay late at work. Will is busy, so at least it will take his mind of missing him. He's still happy to get a text. It's not from his boyfriend, though, but from Brian '**Eh, man, you have 2 min to spare, can I swing by ?**' Sonny recalls his cavalier attitude the night of the concert and agrees to give him a little of his time. It seems Brian wasn't far, he comes in in no time. He must have been on his way to or from a party seeing how well-groomed he is. Sonny feels quite shabby by comparison. With the forced inactivity, he's thicken a little. But he dare not imagine Will's face if he were to disobey the doctor's orders : no sport for at least two months. He gives Brian his coffee order and adds a free muffin. Brian smiles and look contrite "I wanted to apologize for not calling after what happened to you. You look better, aren't you ?" Sonny nods "It's OK Brian, I've been really busy too. You know I'm with Will, right ?" "Yes, the word has spread at the Spot…given how Will was sought after. I hope you won't take it the wrong way, but he's hot as hell." Sonny pictures Will's face when he left earlier in the afternoon. He says, dreamily "Yeah, I'm a lucky guy." Brian smirks " More than lucky, I'd say. You're full of charm. I'm sensitive to it" he adds with a wink "So I would know. Will is exigent, I tried my luck at the time and he wasn't remotely interested…" His voice lowers and he seems lost in thoughts. Than he shakes himself and taps Sonny's hand "Anyway, I'm delighted to see you look so happy, Sonny." His tone is almost convincing but not totally. Sonny, who's fully aware that Brian still has a soft spot for him, lets it pass. He understands better the nasty inflection in Brian's voice whenever he addresses Will. There's a ruffled ego in there. "So, how's the internship ?" he asks to change the subject. "Oh, very interesting. I'm asked a lot, though…"

An hour later, Brian takes his leave, saying "Don't make yourself so scare. I'm glad we've kept in touch. The other day, I was convinced you didn't want to talk to me anymore, the way you glided past me." Sonny says offended "I didn't, it's just that Will had planned the whole evening at the concert and…" "I wasn't talking about the concert, Sonny." Brian cuts him "Oh, it doesn't matter, let's drop it…" He goes out leaving a perplexed Sonny behind.

Sonny can finally close Common Grounds and comes back home, drained. He shouldn't miss Will that much, why is it that his chest feels like it's shutting down when they've been apart for more than two or three hours ? He doesn't wait to reach his front door to send a text asking to see him the next day. As he's unlocking, the answers bips. He stops to read '**Not sure yet. Keep you posted.**' A despondent Sonny opens the door.

Sonny looks around, baffled. Will is standing in front of him, unbelievably handsome, in briefs and shirtless (And what turns Sonny on a little bit more is the fact that these are _his_ briefs), indolently pressed along the kitchen's counter and a smell of incense (That he recognizes too, Will has apparently thoroughly explored the apartment, it's called Aphrodesia and he remembers blushing when the saleswoman was describing the supposed benefits. He bought it because he liked the smell.) fills the room with a delicate fragrance. At least, what he can see of the said room in the semi-darkness. Seeing how Will has unashamedly searched through his things, Sonny was expecting to see his own candles but nope, those are new ones, strategically scattered around the studio. The biggest one is lightning up a bottle of wine on the counter with a single glass next to it. Will waits a little bit, then he brings the already-filled glass to him. He's also holding a glass of a dark drink, maybe a cola. They clink their glasses but before he drinks, Sonny can't help asking, voice trembling with emotions "What did I do to deserve all that ?" Will's eyebrow comically goes up and he shakes his head "Sonny,…" Then he gives in and answers "You're wonderful, you've taken care of me yesterday with all theses sweet notes and you have shown me all along, with your words and actions how much I meant to you. I barely feel this is giving back, but I'll try." Sonny swallows with difficulty and sips his wine. The soft alcohol grazes his throat, it's delicious. With his free hand, He puts his finger on Will's lower lip and lightly presses. He feels hardened, from head to toe, ready for action and at the same time, fragile, pull apart by love. Will takes him in his arms, putting aside Sony's and his glasses and kisses him soft as rain. They whirl around, embraced, until Sonny feels Will tripping him up and he falls on the mattress. Having Will look so confident, seducing him with intent and delicacy, is making him consumed with desire and he refrains from shouting "Take me now, I beg you!" After all, it seems Will wants to take his time and he may have other surprises in store.

**Will's POV**

Ok, for now, I'm on top. Sonny looks swept away. But he's still wearing too much clothes. He even has his apron on, like he does at times and in a weird way, it turns me on even more. I guess, it's because it's easy to unfasten. I take a small breath to cool down. No way I'm acting like an over-hormonal teenager tonight. I want to be as romantic, with a lot of preparation, as Sonny can be on the spur of the moment. I let the strings of the apron slide from behind his back. He never wears it entirely, more like a loincloth. Underneath, he's wearing light trousers that allow me to see that he's responding as I expected. I raise my eyes and find his. They're burning me. I kneel down and unbutton his shirt from the bottom, kissing every inch of skin as soon as it becomes available. When I reach his nipples area, I deviate my course to take care of them. The noises he's making should deafen me but I delight in hearing them. I focus on being as smooth as possible while making him sit on the mattress to slide his shirt down, and his trousers too. I stop as I know the briefs he's wearing, they're the ones I've left in the laundry basket the other day. He looks down, then gives me a knowing smile. I can't help from smiling broadly too. His skin is shining in the candlelight, a little tanner than mine, mesmerizing and I begin licking his shoulder and his neck. He bends his head backward, letting go. He hasn't tried moving since I've taken charge and I love that he's following my desires without me having to tell them. Tonight, I want to feel him around me, giving himself up to the pleasure I'll give him and prove that I can be the perfect boyfriend. I slowly push into him, caressing and whispering that I love him and he's not able to answer. Just before he comes, he manages and spurt "Will, I love you, stay with me, forever." We release at the same time and once I've come back on earth, I murmur "If forever is what you want, then all right, I'll be there."


	47. Chapter 47

Sonny wakes with Will snuggled in his arms. He's filled to the brim with happiness. He stays joined with him for a while then turns to the nightstand. The candle on it has melted to the point it's glued with the wood with the streams of wax. If the others have reached that state too, he's in for a big scratching chore. But it was worth it. In fact, he's ready to give everything he has in him after such a night. The level of love Will has for him is what is helping him go through all the recent ordeals. He wonders if Will is aware of that ? He'll have to tell him.

He struggles to resist but finally plants a delightful guilty kiss on the sleepy back. Will doesn't react and Sonny slides back a little to brush the part of his shoulder he can see coming out of the sheets. He loves being in physical contact with Will, as much as possible. Their lower body being pressed against each other is not sufficient though and he's looking for a way to feel less frustrated without waking him up. He puts his hand on Will's front, near his navel. Then, he stays still, coveting what's underneath. He runs his thumb in a circle, reveling in the softness of his skin there. He nest his head in the crook of his neck, sniffing Will's morning smell and brushing his delicate neck with his chin. His hand slides down to Will's pelvis and bumps against an obstacle. He sighs, chest overflowed with need and slowly detaches from him to get out of bed. He puts one foot on the floor and hears "Is that all ?"

"How long have you been up ?" Will turns to him and the blue in his eyes is an ocean in which Sonny is losing himself. Will kisses him and answers "Not long, half an hour, maybe. I couldn't move, being in your arms like that!" Sonny has a huge smile "And my touch doesn't do anything to you ? I'm disappointed…" Will giggles and if he was trying to sound grown-up and mysterious, he's failed, he sounds like a kid. Carefree and playful. Sonny joins in the playing part "So, it seems you're only in the mood for hugs today, I'll give you one and then I'm up…" Will rises to the bait and exclaims "No, that's not…" then stops and shrugs "Oh, all right." He opens his arms and Sonny curls up in him. Their erections are touching and he has an involuntary thrust. Without releasing him, Will begins grinding up and down, rubbing. Sonny hides a moan burying his head in Will's shoulder. He hears Will mirror it and places his hands on his bottom. He kneads the cheeks and soon Will can't hold it anymore. He kisses him with trembling lips and Sonny melts. He remembers their promise from last night. Forever. Forever, waking up like this. Forever having this lips on his and feel this love that's almost unbearable in its intensity. Forever find this consummating pleasure, feel their two bodies fuse into one and lose his head for an instant. For ever.

When Sonny enters his office in the afternoon, with a smile on his lips that has not left since this morning, and sits, ready for work, his cell rings. He stares, in disbelief at Chad's picture on the screen. He picks up, strained and worried "Sonny, men, it's me… I need help…" "Chad, where are you ? What do you want me to do ?" He knows he shouldn't say that but Chad is his friend and he's loyal. Chad didn't have the time to explain what happened. Maybe Cam had pushed him to his limits ? Chad says "Not… Wait, I … Sonny, they're after me!" "I know, you should surrender, Chad, I'll have my father help you…" "No, Sonny … Shit!" Sonny can't breathe. Chad sounds frightened to death and he can't help nor see what's going on. "Chad, tell me where you are, I'm coming!" "Sonny, ask Cam, he…" and the call is interrupted.

Ask Cam, he'd like that. If he got out of coma, he would. He closes his fists and pushes the papers away then goes to the main room. To cool down, he starts cleaning tables and cups. He bumps into T who's just come in, his arm around a beautiful blonde, with hair to her butt. T looks proud and hooked. They seat in a quiet corner. Sonny comes and get introduced to Audrey whom he vaguely remembers. "Oh, you're Sonny, my brother is always talking about you! His name is Ham." Of course, Sonny had seen her going out of some friends' place once. "Nice meeting you Audrey, may I say your coffee is on the house ?" Audrey smiles and T is beaming, thanking him with his eyes. Sonny brings the coffee cups and talks a little. He remarks "I'm surprised I didn't see you at the concert, T, it was so cool." T looks at him, uncomprehending. Sonny clarifies and T shouts "Fuck, how did he gets the tickets ? You know how much they cost ? Especially just before the concert. You can't find them anywhere !' No and Sonny hadn't thought about it since. He was under the impression it was actually T who got them, like for the indie festival. Two hands cross in front of his apron and Will puts his head on Sonny's shoulder to ask T "Hey, man, do I get an introduction?" T waves his hand "I don't know if Audrey will want to meet you. What's your name already ?" Will slides his hand on Sonny's collar-bone and stretches the other to Audrey "Nice meeting you, I'm Will Horton!" Audrey gently taps T, laughing then shakes Will's hand "T, he's your best friend and you won't have me meet him! I had no idea you two were together by the way. Ham told me he thought Sonny was with a Brian…" Will's hand clenches and Sonny's smile freezes then he turns to look Will in the eyes "Will and I have just gotten together but we've known each other for a long time. I haven't noticed anyone since we first met." The shadow of doubt quickly departs Will's eyes, fortunately. T looks embarrassed while Audrey looks at them, dreamily "You guys are cute. I hope Ham will find someone to love him like that." "I wish him luck, says Will, though I'm not sure they are other Sonnys in the world, and I doubt it's possible to love anyone as strongly as I love him. But, who knows…" Sonny gives him a soft kiss and Audrey kisses T who says begrudgingly "Will could have done worse. For a guy, Sonny is OK." Sonny, much better, decides to find Chad and help him, with Will's help.


	48. Chapter 48

"Sonny, what will we say if someone find us ?" Sonny shakes his head. He doesn't want to consider it. One problem at a time. Right now, he has to pinpoint where Chad called from and the police station is a good place to try. Will has brought Sonny, hand in hand to introduce him to his grandfather's colleagues, shining with pride, and while he's telling the whole station all about them, Sonny has sneaked into one of the empty offices and he's trying a software that locates cellphone calls. He gives a start when Will comes into the room to warn him he should hurry. He writes the approximate address. It's two town away. They go to the main room to say good-bye and Sonny feels uneasy shaking hands with the officers. He runs to the car and Will grabs his hand before he opens the door "Do you think he's…?" Sonny hugs him tight and says softly " I'm sure he isn't, my love. We have to find him ant take him to safety. We'll manage."

After having circled the area for a long while, with the car and then on foot, he's not so sure of it anymore. No Chad anywhere. He begins to question the result he got when his foot collides to a black object that goes flying in the air. It's a cellphone. He opens it and see the photo of a smiling Abby. He silently shows it to Will who takes in a sharp breath but stay quiet too. They go back to the car, sad, and during the drive home, Will puts one hand on Sonny's lap and let it there.

Seated at the Pub in front of a pasta dish that raises heights that should be forbidden, Will seems oblivious and Sonny has to regularly clasp his fingers to get him back to their conversation. He finally asks "What's bothering you kitten ?" and sees with horror the 'polite' glacial smile directed to him. He has seen Will use it with his uncle and a nurse since they've gotten together but he never expected to see it directed at him as he's learned it's a façade used for protection. From him ? In order to avoid a public fight, he hurries their meal and suggest they go straight home. Will agrees so dully, a red light begins turning in Sonny's mind. Is it about their failure to find Chad ? Is there a new problem he doesn't want to bring up ? Sonny clenches his teeth, troubled. He doesn't like not being in control of situations and hates to see Will miserable.

Once they're at his place, he lets Will settle and brings him a soda. He sits by him on the edge of the bed and gives his cheek a slight touch. Will closes his eyes and leans on his hand. Sonny feels a little better and softly brushes the inside of Will's arm, not to lose contact as he says "Will, I didn't insist earlier but I'm positive something is bugging you, so I beg you, stop denying it." Will wears the smile again and Sonny notices he's holding back tears. "Will, love of my life, when you smile at me that way, you treat me like a stranger, somebody you must shield yourself from. Did I do something to deserve that treatment ?" The argument hits Will who, to Sonny's relief, stops smiling and looks down. When he starts talking, Sonny hears the sobs. He doesn't dare move a muscle and gathers all the patience he can find "I … with all of Chad's troubles, it's nothing, you see, so I'll work on it on my own." "No, you won't!" Sonny hears himself says harshly. He bites his tongue, then decides to let his emotion take the lead. After all, he doesn't want Will to hide things not to hurt Sonny's feelings so he must do the same "Will, whether it's important or not, just tell me, please. I won't sleep if you don't, I'll just worry about your well-being, you know that. You're the most important person in my life." Will looks up. He isn't crying anymore but is staring at the top button of Sonny's shirt. "It's Audrey…" Sonny is flabbergasted. He can't concoct any plausible scenario involving T's girlfriend. "Yea ?" Will twist his hands ans mutters "She talked about Brian." Sonny is at lost now. Brian has never been a problem to Will, the last time they met, he just took a step back. Once again he refrains from answering and waits, aware Will needs to be listened to and understood. " I hadn't thought about it before, but when we were driving home, earlier, I was wondering what made Ham think that. And I thought maybe…" He doesn't finish and the cogwheels turn in Sonny's head. "You were wondering if I had slept with him before we got together, right ?" Will nods, his face so withdrawn, his chin is stuck in his neck. Sonny feels split between tenderness, a slight irritation and an urge to kiss him senseless. He decides to be as truthful as possible "Will … my angel, you do know, you're not my first boyfriend, right ?" Will swallows and says "Yes, of course, I… The thing with Brian is… He's still around, you know and… I can see he'd like to replace me. I understand why" he adds with a shy smile, his head tilting "Cause it's fabulous being with you. But if you guys have been together, then… You could…" "What ?" "Compare ?"

Sonny has to hold out a laugh and he discreetly scratches his throat. He says softly "I couldn't compare, Will because nothing has ever happened with Brian, I've always considered him a friend, nothing more. And by the way, I can compare you to others…" Will's head jolts upward and he looks struck. "And if I do it, without embellishment, without wanting you to feel better, you have brought me the biggest satisfaction. On every levels." He smiles mischievous and adds "Why do you think I'm staying with you?" Will frowns and answers "Because you love me and you're incredibly patient and you're sure I'm gonna improve?" Tenderness wins and Sonny hugs Will as strongly as he can. He remembers he wanted to tell him something "This very morning, I was reflecting on how without your love and support and the fact you're the perfect boyfriend, I wouldn't have made it through and I'd have broken down. You have no idea of the joy I feel of having you just for myself." "Even with my parents ? And the fact I'm so prone to panicking and shutting off ?" Sonny lies on the bed and takes Will with him "Yes, because what your parents are made you become the Will I love, in reaction to them. And you've been supportive and strong, when my mom had her accident or after Cam's aggression, so I'm lucky I still have other opportunities of being your hero." Will laughs so hard this time Sonny realizes the storm has passed. Will says "Yes, you're my hero, you just need the cape."


	49. Chapter 49

Sonny doesn't want to open his eyes this Sunday morning. Because he can still picture and feel (a little bit) all what happened with Will the night before. Will tying a knot around his neck with the bed sheet in a superhero kind of cape, then spending five minutes caressing his torso and his arms. Their noses rubbing before wet hungry kisses. The pulsation in Will's belly against his fingers as he undresses him. The unexpected pleasure he often gets when he touches the inside of Will's forearm and it's always softer than he remembers. The wave of bliss making him arch his back when Will penetrates him. The desire so intense he uses his whole body, his hands and feet to push Will in him. Will letting go and allowing himself for the first time to be aggressive instead of tender or insecure. Their hands clenching so hard, nails are digging in the skin. Will's face, crinkling and wreaked as he orgasms with his body clenching in spasms. This last image is so powerful, Sonny unwittingly opens his eyes. To an empty bed.

He lets out a slight frustrated sigh and looks around the apartment. He can see the bathroom door open and Will comes out, wearing the sweats he had on for the night. Their gaze meet and connect. Sonny holds out his hand in an open inviting gesture, but Will flashes him a smile and bolts to the kitchen. He comes back with a tray laid with cereal-filled bowls, some fruits and two coffees. Sonny is so used to the smell he didn't notice it in the studio. He's so touched by the gesture, he hides behind an attempt at humor "Hey! Where's the candy ?" Will gapes and utters "Which candy ?" "Last time I was served breakfast on a tray, it was covered with sweets." Will answers in a circumspect voice "Your ex ?" Sonny bites his lip not to laugh "No your little sister. The morning after Abigail's accident. It was the only time a girl did that for me by the way." Willl laughs, then brushes his finger on the comforter absent-mindedly. Sonny stops eating to ask "What are you thinking about, love ?" Will answers "I remember this day. You left without a good-bye. I had just finished arguing with my Mom because I hadn't called her since the accident. I saw you close the door. Johnny and Sydney spent the whole day talking about you." Sonny holds his chin and kisses his lips softly. "It was hard for me. To think about you, to see you. And I felt I was intruding on a private moment." He gives Will one of the coffee cup and take a sip in his "Mmmm, so good! I should hire you!" Will takes a piece of orange and brings it to Sonny's mouth who bites it, staring straight into Will's eyes. He lets himself be fed with eagerness and a sensuality that weakens Will's hand until he lets the last piece fall on the tray. Will takes a napkin to clean his fingers and the juice on Sonny's chin. He takes the tray and puts it down then sneers "I don"t have sweets to offer you, at least not ones you can ingest. But I have something in store that might satisfy you." Sonny has a hard time swallowing and nods enthusiastically. Will slides a hand under Sonny's black undershirt to pinch one of the nipples while his other hand dives in his man's pajamas and wraps around his length. Sonny moans and asks "What tasty thing are you talking about ?" Will growls "You." and in a precise movement, he moves the clothing on his way and wraps his mouth around Sonny's cock. Since his first try, he's in constant progress and Sonny doesn't need to guide him anymore. He just needs to shout.

The Sunday family dinner is taking place at their aunt Jennifer's, which allows them to take care of their cousin. Ally has picked herself up yet her gaze remains worried and she has dark lines under the eyes. Justin comes on the terrace and asks her about her job. In the meantime, Adrienne is talking in whispers with Jen on the livingroom's couch. Sonny, who is looking for Will's sunglasses he forgot in his backpack, in the hall, stops in his tracks when he hears his mother ask "Still no news ? How is she holding up ?" "Not well." answers Jen "And I'm not sure I want him to come back. If he's capable of such violence, I don't want him to date my daughter." Adrienne sighs "I can relate. I'm not happy with Sonny being mixed in all that, too. Chad is a DeMira after all. To think he went searching for Cam at his workplace so that he could corner him!" Jen's voice gets louder as she exclaims "Oh, no!" She adds, thoughtful "No, Cam wasn't working that day. I wonder what both of them were doing here ?"

**Will's POV**

What were they doing here ? I can't help wondering. Even after Sonny has dropped me at my parents'. My little sister is trying to prevent him from leaving by clinging to his leg and whining and I have to admit I felt like doing the same thing but he has to work at the coffee-house and I have to look after the rugrats. This week-end is Mom's turn to have her two younger kids and of course she must… "You see, Will, I have to go. It's job-related and it's been so long Allie and you didn't spend a day together. You know she's too young to take care of them on her own." Mom excels at making you feel guilty. She piles up different approaches until you just cave. So I suggest they paint and find myself posing for three focused little faces with their tongues sticking out. So cute. I hear a key in the lock, it's Dad who's back from his trip. We haven't talked since this disastrous evening and I don't feel like arguing again. He strolls around the paintbrush and paints and marvels at their works "Allie, that's very faithful. Great job!" "Johnny, is that car in the background the same as mine ? You are observant!" He stops to look at Syd's drawing and asks "Who's the person next to Will, sweetheart ? Is that me" Sydney shakes her head with her usual lack of tact (Hey, she's only three) "No, no, Lucas, can't you see it's Sonny ?" Dad grins and kisses her hair. He glances in my direction and says "They look very happy here. You're right, Sonny must love Will very much because even though they face lots of hard stuff, I can see him smiling and be a good brother." Are my ears deceiving me ? Is he apologizing ? Or telling me he's OK with Sonny ? I'm not sure which but I'll take it. "Thanks Dad. Why don't you tell him that, one of these days ?" He goes to put his keys down muttering "You can pass the message yourself. I'm very busy." Right Dad, save face! No need to humble yourself in front of Sonny… I can't wait to see him to tell him about it. I can't wait to see him, period!


	50. Chapter 50

**Feeling smutty today so there you go. 50 chapters, whoohoo!**

**Skip this chapter if M/M intimacy makes you uncomfortable.**

Sonny wipes a cup clean and place it on the counter. He's dead tired. He's starting to wonder whether he should sell the coffee-shop rather than struggle on his own. Not that he can't handle it but the day's tiring work is wearing him down. He could spend more time with Will if he did. Trip's ideas come taunt him and he cleans mechanically, daydreaming about the perfect destination with Will. A Mediterranean island ? The Fjords ? He goes to the till to count the days' gains and looks at his familiar surroundings. He remembers his and Chad's fits of laughs, their paint's fight, the party with their friends, Will finding plenty excuses to come and see the progress, his ongoing support. His eyes when he saw the place open for the first time. Well, maybe, he should wait before taking a decision. He takes his phone out of his pocket, having waited for the end of his shift to check it and see there's only one text. From Will '**My Dad came home early. I'll show up at the shop after U close, if it's OK**.' He quickly sends a positive answer and goes to the storage room to pack a few things away. His pocket vibrate '**I'm in front of the door. U there?**' He goes to the front and opens to a Will who's smiling from ear to ear "Looks like you're in great form, any particular reason, my love ?" He looks down and adds mischievous "Or are you just happy to see me?" Will looks down too and replies "Looks like it's mutual, darling, but I also have a message for you." Sonny takes a step back "In that case I'll allow you in. But, careful, it's exceptional... And the news better be good..." Will enters the overheated coffee-house and unbuttons the top of his shirt. Sonny licks his lower lick and bites it, hypnotized. Will takes his hand and says "To me, it's huge, although it can sound lame. I…" He pauses and frowns, looking at the box in Sonny's hands "Weren't you done? I can let you finish, if you want?" Sonny looks at the box with a dull look then shakes himself and answers "Yes, wait, I have to stock this, it came this afternoon: the new recyclable coffee stirrers." Will holds out a hand "Ooh, then, I'll step aside as it's clearly vital." Sonny shakes his head, laughing and goes to put them on the shelves. His apron is untied from behind and Will's hand grabs his zipper. He hears him susurrate "We haven't done it in the storage room, yet…" His reaction is so rough, he turns and seizes Will's mouth with his own, pushing him against the pile of empty cardboard boxes. Will doesn't let him take charge and pushes him with lips and torso until Sonny's pressed against the metallic shelf. Will is showing a new roguish adventurous side and seeing this new aspect of their relationship drives Sonny crazy and more ardent than ever. He doesn't waste time to undress and slides his hand in Will's shorts. Will lets out a shrilling noise of pure pleasure then coughs and moans with a louder tone. His attempts at manliness are adorable and Sonny employs himself at making him let go, caressing his bottom cheeks and kissing him in the neck, till Will is a mess of emotions, begging him for more. Sonny crouches and take his pants down. He grinds against Will, their skins rubbing against the other and finds different ways of connecting their tongues. He grabs Will's cock with trembling excited fingers and presses and strokes without stopping nor faltering even tough Will is doing the same to him too and he's swooning with pleasure.

His belly covered with sperm, slumped on a coffee packaging that's angling in his bottom, his breath short and hoarse, Sonny thinks this room will never feel the same from now on. Will has his back on the cardboards and is looking at him adoringly. Sonny, feeling emotional catches his hand and asks "By the way, what was the big news about ? I'm very very happy right now but I won't say no to extra happiness." Will tilts his head and his eyes widen a fraction "Well, earlier, my dad, when he came back…" Sonny frowns, wondering what good thing could come out of this. Will goes on, shy " He said he could see you were making me happy and you must love me a lot." Sonny's chest constricts and he feels overwhelmed. Will has a worried look. Sonny grabs Will's shirt that he's still wearing and pulls him in to kiss him with passion "I'm proud to hear that I'm making you happy. You're everything to me, Will." Eyes moist, sobs in his voice, Will answers "I really hope I'm giving you back enough happiness, or I'd be angry with myself." Sonny grins and says "I'll keep you posted if you don't. Until now you've been phenomenal."

Sonny is back at his place and Will has gone home, but not without a tender good-night kiss and lots of sweet nothings, spoken and written. The last text notification makes an alien sound and Sonny looks at his empty cellphone's screen, uncomprehending. Another bipping sound comes from his night table. He searches the drawer and gets it when he grabs Chad's phone. He hastily opens the new texts, both from masked numbers. The first one says '**You can hide for as long as you want, I'll find you. Come to the docks, tomorrow nigh, I have a proposition for you.'** gives him a chill. The second is partially signed '**Do what the boss said. I have my strength back. L**' Sonny doesn't feel sleepy anymore and calls Will. Just hearing his voice soothes him ans he tries and not sound anxious. Will isn't fooled and says "We'll think about what we should do. We could ask my grandfather's help. Maybe we've been mislaid and Chad didn't actually hit Cam. I hope that's the case. Whatever happens, my love, we'll face it together. With you at my side I don't fear anything."


	51. Chapter 51

**After having troubles with this fic, I can write again. I'm off on holidays though so all my writing will be on hiatus until I have access to a computer again!**

The next day, Sonny and Will meet at the police station. Sonny has pondered a lot and asked his father for advice. Justin was blunt. With softness but firmly, he's convinced his son not to tempt fate by trying and be a hero. Still when Hope, Will's aunt, has put up a unit to go to the meeting point, Sonny and Will have managed to be allowed to come with. They agree to meet up around 9. Until then, Sonny works at Common Ground then comes home to change.

Will is seated on the bed, eyes closed. The key Sonny has given him is placed on the table next to a parcel. Sonny closes his door silently and goes lie next to him. He places his hand on Will's belly who opens his beautiful blue eyes. Sonny drowns in them and draws the energy he needs from them. They look at each other for an eternity of a dozen of minutes the Will asks "Are you OK my love?" Sonny answers simply "You're here, I can't be anything else than perfectly OK." Will smiles and parts his lips to welcome Sonny's mouth that's coming towards him. Sonny pulls Will's body down on the bed and kisses him fervently. They play a little until Sonny's cell beeps a reminder. He jumps off the bed "I have to take a shower, beloved, we're meeting with your aunt soon." Will looks at him through half-closed eyelids and resume his original position.

**Will's POV**

Sonny seems so composed and in control. My hero. I'm a bundle of nerves, I try not to display it but I can't function very well. We didn't tell my grandpa where we found the cell so they won't look for him over there. I see Sonny tapping away on his cell as he comes back "I had to meet Brian tonight, I just remembered." I grin but inside me I'm relieved. I know he doesn't feel anything for the guy but I can't help it.

I brush his cheek and he kisses mine. We go out, hands clasped in each other's and we don't let go till we reach the car. If I could, I would have driven with only one hand. We get to the police station and find ourselves in police cars, like when I was a kid and grandpa was driving me around the block. I would lean out the window, wearing a kepi one of the police officer had lent me and shouts 'paw paw' with two fingers raised. I feel less brave now. We arrive on the docks and an officer in civil clothing walks to the middle of the harbor. It's really dark and I can hardly see my Sonny leaning against me, but I can hear his quiet breathing and I relax a little.

After about an hour, I can't feel my legs anymore and look for a wall to press my back against but we hear a noise and the officer next to us flattens us against the car. A figure is approaching the other officer. It back away immediately and starts running straight towards us. All at once, the unit switches on their torches and revolving lights and shouts warnings. He trips and is handcuffed while standing in front of Sonny who's petrified. It's Brian. I refrain from enjoying the dark satisfaction of seeing him exposed and grabs Sonny's shoulder, whispering "Everything's fine, my love. I'm here. Breathe." He doesn't look at me but does take a short breath and walks slowly to follow me. We climb back in the car, while Hope is taking Brian in the other. When we reach the station we go in to drink coffee under the insistence of my grandfather. I stroke Sonny's back. He still look flabbergasted. He mumbles "It's not true, I don't believe it." and it hurts to hear that, I fell like he' broken.

I can hear Justin's voice. Was he worried about his son? I don't recall Sonny telling him about all this. I call him but he gives me a reserved and official stare and walks straight to Roman. "I come to see you about your latest arrest. He's a client of mine and there are informations we need to discuss privately." I hear a chair creaking on the floor and Sonny stands up, looking astounded.

**Sonny's POV**

It was Brian. That's who I noticed at my father's office. That's what he was talking about the other day. I did go past him. Is Dad working for a crook? I run out the station. I hear Will's voice behind me and slow down. He reaches me and puts his hand under my elbow. He gently guide me to his car and drives for a while. But not to my place. He's parking in front of his parent's place.


	52. Chapter 52

Will pushes the door to the apartment while softly holding Sonny's elbow that he hasn't released since they got out of the car. Sonny is letting him, still in a daze. There's no-one in so they just seat on the couch. Will turns a little, legs apart to allow Sonny to lodge himself between them and put his head on his chest. He massages Sonny's scalp, strokes his shoulders and Sonny drifts off. He's woken up by an invasion. Three over-excited-high-pitched voices pervade the room, Sami Bradi's exhausted tone dominating the rumpus. She gives Will a kiss and he murmurs something to her. Soon, the kids are led to their bedrooms. Sonny is lifted and put back on the cushions. He hears clanging dishes noises. Sami comes back alone and sits next to Sonny. She asks kindly "You need anything?" Sonny smiles for the first time since he came in. He shakes his head and looks at Will who's fussing near the kettle. Will asks his Mom "How come you're home so late?" "The kids were looked after by Marlena. I had to stay late at work. I'll put them to bed in two minutes. You're making coffee?" "No herbal tea. You want some?" Sonny listens to the quiet dialogue and regains his balance little by little? Will comes back, holding two mugs and gives him one. Sonny takes it and Will bends to kiss him on the lips. The main door opens at that moment. Lucas appears at the threshold.

Will's father is standing in front of them with an unreadable expression. Sonny is getting fed up of feeling guilty each time he sees Lucas. He doesn't have any energy left to fight, yet his body gets in defense mode and his worn-out nerves are making him irritated in advance. Lucas is silent and looks at Will who puts down his mug on the coffee-table and drags his parents to another room. Sonny takes a few sips and lies back, his whole body calling for Will who's so far, at a few feet from him. He looks at the hallway's door, hopeful but is disappointed when he only see Lucas. Who has a weird gaze and sits on an armchair. He twists his hands together "Will told me you're quite shaken up. You want to spend the night here?" Sonny wonders if he's asleep without knowing it. Or if Will has threatened his Dad or anything explaining this happening. He has no idea what to say or how to say it. He opts for "On this couch?" Lucas shakes his head with half-a-smile "Will has a double bed. I guess I have to get used to the idea of my elder starting an adult life." Sonny feels a smile full of gratitude is spreading on his lips. Lucas taps his hands and gets up, looking ill-at-ease. Will is back with Sami, who looks agitated "... don't interfere, mom, I beg you!" "I'm sorry, Will, but you're my son, I can't bear knowing you're in danger. We know some people..." "Yea" Will answers "Your father, Roman Brady, chief of police, who's already in charge of that case and will manage it way better than you!" Sami is fuming but Will is standing straight, talking with a confident tone. Sonny is stupidly proud of his man. He likes Sami but realizing Will can stand for himself is reassuring. Notably here, as it seems to be hard to do. Both adults go and put the children to bed and Will holds a chivalrous hand to Sonny and guide him to his bedroom. Sonny enters him, filled with a curiosity that replaces his dark thoughts. The room is simply decorated, clear-walled, a big CD collection spread everywhere on shelves or the desk, a framed signed Cubs' shirt and a photo next to the bed. To which he's being led by a sweet and determined Will. Once he's laid down, Sonny recognizes himself on the photo, grinning at Common Grounds. He makes an inviting gesture to Will so that he will come over him. Will obeys with a big smile and both unite in a long kiss, ready to forget that night and the stress, taking advantage of being alone and in love. In silence, they dress the other down and slide under the comforter, lying on the side, Will behind Sonny, entering him slowly. Sonny bites his lips and clasps Will's hand over his shoulder. Their movements are tender, in harmony, slowed down by the weariness which turns into deep relaxation and Sonny finally ejaculates, not really aware of Will withdrawing as he falling asleep.

In the morning, he opens a perplexed eye to an unknown ceiling. Soon, the now-familiar sensation of Will's warm and soft body recalls things to mind. He goes on a trip to the bathroom and comes back to retrieve his clothes from under the bed. Will opens a blurred eye and catches his hand, peppering it with little kisses. Sonny kneels and kisses his neck. He whispers "Hi, kitten. You're feeling better?" Will stretches like the kitten he actually is and replies "Yes, I think so. And you?" "I'm fully functioning now/ Thanks for yesterday, you've taken things upon you. I'm sorry. Chad is your friend and all of it, it's insane." Will nods and hops from the bed, with the energy of youth "To know he's innocent, it changes everything! We'll see Hope today. And Abby too, we have to tell her and Mel and..." In those moments, Sonny loves Will more than ever.


	53. Chapter 53

Unfortunately, meeting with Hope does not go as planned. It's true that Will has used a conversation shortcut stating "Now we know Chad is innocent, we can try..." and is interrupted by a disconcerted Hope "What do you mean innocent? About Cam? What does it change? He must have beaten him up, then found troubles once on the run." Will seems struck by lightning. He withdraws, folding on himself. Sonny's heart is breaking. He thanks Hope and takes Will to Common Ground. There, he gives him a strong coffee and sits on the same seat as him. He hopes he'll be able and bring Will the same support he gave him the night before. They talk for a while and agree on the benefit of the doubt.

Sonny has to get up and answer the coffee phone "Sonny, it's Abigail! Your cell is off." Sonny instinctively searches his pockets. He can't remember the last time he had it. Abby goes on "I've just be informed. Cam is out of his coma!" Sonny turns in the direction of Will and whirls his arms around. Will steps closer, quizzical but Sonny can't explain as Abby is still explaining "We can't see him for the moment. He seems fine, though. I'm so relieved! I was feeling so guilty." Sonny shakes his head incredulous. This is so Abby. He inquires "Has he talked about the aggression?" Next to him, Will forms silent words that Sonny reads as 'Is it Cam?' He nods. Then shakes his head again after his cousin replies "We can't stress him now. I really hope we'll learn the truth soon enough. I think the worst part for me is the doubt, you see?"

Abby,Mel, Sonny and Will are seated at the Pub, everyone getting up to speed with the latest developments. Will is sitting between Sonny's legs, on the same chair, almost falling, yet it's the only way for Sonny to actually feels his man's muscles relax. Mel agrees with the boys but Abby is doubtful. Sonny thinks she doesn't dare hope.

Just before they part ways, Mel turns to Abby and asks "By the way, could you give me back my blue top, the one I lent you for the concert? Adam loves it and wants me to wear it for our next outing." Oh, the concert. Their last moment of lightness before the storm. With something bothering him about it, though. Something weird and he can't remember what. His attention is quickly diverted from his recollections when he hears Abby reply "Yes, of course, with all that has happened, I had forgotten all about it, I'm sorry. Where are you going?" Mel blushes and simpers "He hasn't said anything precise. I just know it's a posh restaurant in Chicago. He seems to want to make it a very special evening..." Abby cracks a smirk of complicity and Sonny shivers when he realizes the speed with which this relationship is progressing at. How can he tell his friend (on something's that's quite vague, he must admit), knowing his father can't back him up, in fact he might have said too much already. And also, he remembers, he hasn't told Will whose friendship with the guy is blooming. He swears he'll take the time, when Will is feeling better, to explain things. Will trust Justin, he'll believe him. As for Mel, it's a delicate situation and he doesn't feel like asking Abby to tell her, she has enough problems as it is.

He keeps Will with him until his second shift ends. Then, he takes him to see a movie, to take his mind off all this. To see something silly, without anything detective-related. They look at the posters and Sonny spots a romantic title and wonders. Is it a good idea? He doesn't really know Will's cinematography tastes. They haven't had time for this kind of outing, yet. Well, given Will's state, Sonny might as well try, at the most, he'll be kindly mocked and that will take his man's mind off Chad's troubles. Half an hour later, huddled together facing the big screen, although Sonny is fully engrossed by the happy yet subtle story playing, he glances at times at Will to see if he's enjoying himself. He finally meet his eyes and Will gives him a look of such quiet intense love, Sonny is in a trance. He kisses Will full mouth, his tongue exploring and licking with force, moved beyond belief. They turn their attention back to the film but are so closely intertwined you couldn't put a finger between them. When the story is over, the audience begins exiting the room but they stay in the same position, wanting to preserve a little longer this bubble of simple unfettered beatitude. Sonny brushes Will's shoulder and murmurs "I love you." Will puts his hand on his and softly replies "Prove it."

And in the darkness of his apartment, Will's hand caressing his hair, Sonny does prove it. And Will surrenders to the euphoria, mumbling a litany that sounds like "Sonny, Sonny, my angel, my love." As they are drifting off, both their cell beep simultaneously. It's Abby who wrote 'Cam is totally awake now, he wants to talk to us tomorrow. The nurse say he looks utterly terrified but still want to see the 3 of us. I said I'd go first thing in the morning. What about you two?' Will and Sonny look at each other and type together on Will's cell 'Send us the visiting hours, we'll be there no matter what. We love you and think about you. W & S'


	54. Chapter 54

**OK deep troubles ahead guys...**

Cam looks like a ghost. His face wounds have healed but he still looks battered. And he is indeed out of his mind with fear. "Did you find Chad?" Sonny and Will look at each other. Sonny presses Will's hand and tells Cam "No. He's vanished." Cam shakes his head, sadly. "I hope he's OK. I really do." "What do you mean?" Abby's voice is strained and harsh. She's sitting next to the bed, her hands on her lap, not raising her head. Sonny thinks she might just have been weeping. Cam looks surprised. "Well, I'm worried for him. He was trying to help me and..." Sonny's knees sag with relief. So do Will's it seems.

"... help you?" Will's tone is unassured "He wasn't the one who hit you? He was so mad at you after the accident reveal!" Cam looks serious and answers "Yes, he was but he just yelled. Then, he talked with Brian and he got what was going on... Chad is brave and strong..." He taps Abby's petrified hand "... You were right to choose him. I'm sorry I tried and get in between the two of you." Sonny is busy connecting the dots "Brian threatened you in front of Chad?" "No" says Cam. "Brian is in the same position I am. Trapped. We owe _him_ a fortune that we can't repay and_ he_ chose me as an example." Give back money? To whom? Was it what the sum he asked Sonny for was about? It had been left untouched in his bag then when he was back, he put it back in the safe at Common Ground once he was back, thinking it wasn't one of Chad's priority anymore. He was wrong. "Whom do you own money to?" "I don't know exactly, at first I was only in relation with..." He lowers his voice "... your aggressor, Sonny. My ex-colleague. He was recruited directly once on the run. He said he was only obeying orders. But I could delay down payment if I agreed to do a favor." Will looks a little weird upon hearing this but he quickly regroups and asks "Why didn't you agree?" Cam scowls "I may be in high debts but I'm not a criminal. I don't plan on crossing that line. Brian passed the last message, he couldn't stop the other one from viciously beating me up. Chad had cornered me behind the hospital to settle things. He was dragged into all this... I shouldn't let anyone near me again, I'm destroying all of your lives just by existing..." It's hard to contradict him. Cam has been really unlucky and his friends have been hurt.

Sonny excuses himself from the room and drinks some coffee so that he'll think clearly. Brian at his father's office. His dad defending him. Did he obtain immunity for a denunciation? So Justin knows who is behind all this. Sonny must discuss all this with Will.

Cam is sleeping again. Abby and Will head to Sonny, talking about Chad "The police can look after him now, he isn't a suspect anymore. You think they'll speak about this on local TV and radios?" "I'll ask my grandpa. You want us to give you a ride?" "It's OK thanks. Mel is picking me up."

Sonny closes his door and hugs Will. "You're better kitten?" Will is quasi liquid with relief "Yea. and you m'love?" Sonny is more stressed "I'll be when we'll see Chad again. I'm frightened for him." He goes to fetch two water bottles, half listening to Will's chatter "It's great Mel is spending the day with Abby. I would have helped her cope but it's nice to take a break. And Mel must be spruced up after her dinner with Adam. She'll lift her spirits. Mel was boring my ears out on the phone yesterday. She wanted him to come to the concert so much, you remember? She thought he was starting to back down." Sony bites his lips. Now, here, he must tell Will about his friend. Another question comes up though as he recalls something T said "Will, how did you get the concert ticket so fast?" Will arches an eyebrow and replies "Through Adam. He knows people..." Sonny was expecting it but hoping he was wrong. "They were expensive?" "Not really... you see, Adam is pretty cool and he said 'I can give you those and you'll do me a favor and we'll be even.' It's not the first time that.." Sonny is waiting, numb. Will is silent. Sonny asks coldly "What kind of favor?"


	55. Chapter 55

Will looks at Sonny with a touch of anxiety in his eyes. "Just harmless stuff, of course! Once, I drove a friend of his to Chicago to get something at the station. And I brought him a file to his office that he had forgotten at home." Sonny relaxes. It's harmless, it's true. Nothing finance-related. Will goes on "The other day, he explained that he was helping a client of the firm who was in big big troubles and he thought he could help her, for that he asked me to get my hands on aunt Jen's keys, those for the hospital administrative wing. He said that what he intended to do was technically illegal but it's a really good cause and..." "You did what?" Sonny cannot help shouting. Will takes a step back, his body tensed up, his hands in front of him "I didn't do anything. I explained I didn't feel up to do it and he completely understood. He's a nice guy, you see!"

The worst here is that Sonny understands Will a little. Adam's charm is undeniable. He's strikingly beautiful and can speak and listen with kindness. He inspires trust and can make embarrassing questions with a simple look. But that doesn't mean that Sonny would agree to anything, even before the paternal warning. The one he should have passed a long time ago. Sonny feels frustrated and guilty. He doesn't manage and measure his tone to utter "My father works on a case concerning Adam. Apparently, he's a crook! I don't know much more but he told me to be cautious with him." Will hiccups "When did he say that? Yesterday?" Sonny shakes his head "No, a few weeks ago..." Will is furious "Your Dad warns you and you forget to tell me? How was I supposed to know? You liked him too before!" "Not to the point of considering doing something illegal. After what you've told me, you should have learned to be more prudent, don't you think?" Will looks at him like he never did before. His eyes are two ice floes, his face looks like wax. "You're right, you never got wrong about anyone, on the contrary. You instantly knew Brian was bad news!" Sonny justifies himself "If Brian has tried and embark me on a weird path, I would have wondered. I'm capable and be objective." "And not me, it seems?" Sonny can't stop the words from pouring out "You're more of a compassionate, kind soul. You see the good in everyone and it's one of your most wonderful qualities, but it's dangerous..." Will frowns "So, according to you, that's why I'm wrong about Adam?" "Yes. Because the only other reason I can think of is that you find him... fetching... Physical attractiveness can change one's perception of..." Will is shouting too, now "You, hypocrite! You spent your time gushing about his beautiful eyes. Don't you realize how much it hurt me at the time. I'm uncomfortable with my appearance and between Brian and him, I saw you drool..." Sonny's eyes grow wide "You're the most gorgeous man I've ever beheld, once again objectively speaking. Brian doesn't hold half-a-candle to you. And I love _you_, and not those two losers!" Will doesn't calm down and looks away. Sonny hears himself say "I'm beginning to suspect you may have feelings for him, by the way you're defending the guy." "What... Of course, I'd be such a menace to Mel. May I remind you he's hetero?" "Oh, _I_ know that! I'm not sure you do..."

Will has left before Sonny has regained his senses and realized what has just happened. He's trembling with rage, mostly against himself and paces his studio up and down, his fits clenched, his heart tight and hurting. He should call Will to apologize, but he doesn't feel ready for that. He needs someone to talk to but except from Will, who could it be? His parents, maybe...

Sonny catches his jacket and opens the door. Will is standing in front of him, all stiff, harshness in his eyes. "Oh, no, you're not leaving now! There are other things that need to be said!"


	56. Chapter 56

Sonny backs down, shocked. Will is showing a determination that fills him with fright. He's suddenly aware he could lose him forever, like that, right now and this is a paralyzing thought. Will doesn't touch him but in a sense, Sonny would rather, he's in dire need to feel the reality of his boyfriend. He continues to walk back until the bed hits the back of his leg and he finds himself sitting on the mattress, looking up at Will. He wants to shout 'Forgive me, listen to me, love me!' but his throat is parched and he can only raise a hand in front of him. Will speaks up "I came back because I can't stand the idea that you would doubt me like that and I wanted to make things clear. Adam leaves me cold. I was happy for Mel. Though after what you've told me, I'm frankly disgusted. It doesn't seem possible to have a quiet relationship with a good guy..." Sonny manages and voice "What about me?" Will stares at him and states "That's what I was thinking until you accused me of being weak and naïve. I've received a lot in the face all my life but when it comes from you, it's..." He pinches his lip as it begins trembling "It's even worse. I put my trust in you, I confided in you and you uses it to..."

In the midst of the tears streaming down his cheeks, Sonny sends a wretched look. He opens his mouth, letting some of the salted drops in and whispers "I wanted to warn you, save you from..." "From whom? Myself?" asks Will in an exasperated tone. "I'm not a child, Sonny. I'm not perfect, it's true but I can't bear being treated like... like a moron! I need you to trust me, not suspect me." Sonny gathers enough energy to stand up and face Will "Why are you turning against me? Trust is a two-way street. You'd rather I didn't tell you, not to hurt your feelings? I admit, with everything that's been going on, I wasn't able and tell you right away. I feel so bad about that it's burning up my stomach. I happen not to be perfect either. But stupidly, I thought you would forgive me and that no one would stand between us!" Will grinds his teeth, his hands pressed on his forehead "I don't care that you're flawed! I just need you to act like I'm your boyfriend, not your little brother." Sonny sighs. He catches Will's arm and pulls him to him "I wouldn't have this kind of urges for a brother..." Will struggles and mumbles "Urge? Charming! I hadn't noticed they'd changed you. You used to talk about love..." Sonny can't resist any longer and kisses Will wildly, biting him while doing so. Will puts up a fight and pushes Sonny on the bed. His eyes are dark and seem filled with a strange fire. Sonny sits and gives him a defiant look. Abruptly, Will tears Sonny's shirt, popping buttons everywhere. He pulls his jeans down without gentleness and Sonny feels himself hardening. Will's hand explore his back, sliding between his ass. Sonny grunts and attempts to do the same. Will catches his arm and pushes it away, then, in a domineering motion, he turns Sonny on his belly. The pain from the intrusion, without preparation, without lubricant, doesn't take away any of Sonny's pleasure who begins moaning louder and louder "You like that, hmm? You want more?" Will's voice is laden with a soft menace and Sonny replies "Yes, I want it, faster, harder..." Instead of obeying, though, Will stills and, in a rasping breath, commands "You'll have to beg more than that..." Sonny turns his eyes and answers in a hard voice too "You'll have to wait for a long time, then." They stay frozen, eyes on each other, panting, until, very slowly, Will starts moving again. Hitting Sonny's prostate with precision.

The rage that was dwelling in Sonny's belly subsides and he feels his entire being relaxing under Will "Will, come on, come into me, do me some good..." Will remains silent but goes faster and places his hand under Sonny to grab his cock. Sonny moans and gasps "Yes, Will, thank you, thank you for being still here." His shoulder gets damp and he brushes it. Another tear falls on his arm and he shouts "Will, roll me over, please!" Will doesn't listen and hits on, sinking his head in Sonny's hair. "Will, I'm begging you..." Will gives in and pulls out to put Sonny on his back. His face is devastated and there isn't an ounce left of anger. He just looks a little lost. Sonny gently draws his hand near and tenderly cups his chin. "You still love me?" Will penetrates him, delicately this time and brushes Sonny's lips "Always, you know that, Sonny, you're the only one." Their orgasm is long and powerful. Sonny lifts from the sheets, head thrown back, shouting "I love you, Will!" Will withdraws and comes into Sonny's arms to cuddle "I know." Sonny kisses his neck then whispers "I'm sorry." Will closes his eyes and answers "Me too."

"I was thinking I should circulate a paper..." Will halts in his systematic caress of his man's back to ask "What paper?" Sonny turns towards him, a smile on his lips "Something for all the gay guys who have met you to fill, asking them how they think you look. So that you'd finally hear how hot you really are." Will smirks and kisses a nearby nipple "Wouldn't that make you jealous?" Sonny lifts one shoulder "Oh, yes, horribly. But it would do you some good." Will chuckles and Sonny's belly is lightening hearing that sound. He hasn't be able and pull off from Will's skin and is holding firmly, one arm across his shoulder, gazing lovingly. He's sworn to himself never to hurt Will again. Seeing him in that state has dug a hole in his chest. He kisses him and kisses him again. Will enjoys it then raise a hand to take his cell. "Shit, I promised Marlena we'd eat together at the Pub. You want me to cancel?" Sonny shakes his head "I have a shift at eleven. Don't you have lectures this afternoon?" "I do." sighs Will "But in the meantime, I'll go and meet my granddad at the station. I'll call the girls to see if they want to join me there." Sonny quickly asks "You'll keep me informed?" Will laughs "No, I intended to... make you sweat a little..." He climbs to Sonny's lips and gives him a peck "I would rather have gone with you but I don't want to waste time. You want me to call or should I text, not to disturb you at work?" Sonny grins and timidly says "I'd rather you called, so that I can hear your voice." He looks at Will reacting to this declaration and adds "You know why I call you kitten? 'Cause you make me faint of happiness with your big eyes and your messy hair. I'd let you off with anything." Will kisses him one last time and murmurs "I love you."


	57. Chapter 57

Sonny welcomes Audrey and Cam with a wide grin. He seats them and talks for a while. "You heard Brian has been arrested?" Cam asks, his eyes widened up "You think it's a mistake?" Sonny shakes his head "I was there... Apparently, it's a complicated story?" Audrey taps next to her "You could tell us. Sit down for a few minutes." Sonny's behind painfully reminds him he can't "Sorry, no. It's an ongoing investigation anyway, I'm not allowed and divulge information." He feels someone patting his shoulder "That is such a Sonny thing to say! Ethical and law-abiding till the end." T sits next to Audrey and gives her a peck "Frankly, Audrey, you could do so much better..." Cam grumbles, visibly frustrated. "Well, it's true that T is rather homely, physically speaking..." Sonny starts. T has a horribly offended expression on his face "Man, you're hurting me. Here I was planning and steal you from Will..." Audrey gives him an amused look. Sonny goes on "... but good looks can be really deceiving and hiding a dark nature, believe me." "Except for Will?" Sonny turns to Cam "Except for Will, yes, but not everyone is as lucky as I am. Audrey is quite OK, too..." Cam grins "I'm thinking of hiring you in my search for a boyfriend, you could help me see beyond appearances." Sonny sighs "I wouldn't have the time. Between Will, my studies and Common Ground." "You manage the place, all on your own?" Sonny raises one tired shoulder "More or less." "You're doing great, actually, but you're gifted in business." T notes "Chad was afraid you couldn't deal without him. But you don't give up on what's important. That's what I told him, the other day." Sonny takes a minute to process the meaning of these sentences. He asks prudently "You saw him ? » « Yea, I bumped into him last week. He asked me some contacts, people who could give him a place to crash. » Sonny looks at him eyes wide. He waits a bit then asks, being careful to enunciate "Do you know where he is now?" "No." Shit. "I'd have to give a few phone calls. Why, you want to know now?" Sonny grinds his teeth and replies patiently "It's important, yes. He's been completely cleared and we worry about him." T frowns "He looked a little battered when I saw him last. Wait here... Sonny, can I use your storage-room?" Sonny nods and adds "If you don't mind, I'd rather be in here with you..." T makes a weird face "Come on, don't worry, T, I'm not going to jump on you." Audrey shots a reproachful look to her boyfriend who tries and look cool "No problem, man."

Sonny sends Will a text, then another. Then another. He lends an ear to T's circumvolution in chatting and trying and get the desired information. And get send to somebody else. He's made four calls and still no Chad. Sonny can't take it anymore and calls his man. It rings and rings and he's ready to hang up when he hears "Sonny?" Will sounds breathless and anxious. Sonny stills "Everything's all right my love?" "No! I'm at the police station but I can't reach Mel or Abby. I've been trying for an hour..." Just then, T shouts "Chad, man! Wow, you were hard to find!" Without thinking, Sonny rips the cell from T's hand "Chad? Sonny here, all is good, Cam explained everything! Where are you?" "Sonny, fuck, it's good to hear you! I'm in the middle of the woods, in a cabin. Can you come and pick me up?" Will's voice comes to his ears, softened, as he has pressed his cell to his chest "Is it Chad, you found him?" Sonny juggles both cells in front of a perplexed T who's dancing on his feet. Sonny gestures to his office door "Pen, paper, quick" He uses the edge of a shelve to trace a rough plan. "OK, Chad, we'll be here as soon as we can, I'll see with Will..." "Darling?" He stops to check he's talking to the right person. It's all good. "Tell me again for Mel and Abby..." Will answers "Aunt Jennifer was expecting them for lunch and they didn't call to cancel. I've rung both cells but nothing. Do you think... an accident?" Sonny doesn't dare picture Will's state. He remembers him, eaten by guilt, at the hospital after the match. The girls have to be fine. They've traced Chad, after all! "I'm picking you up and we're finding Chad. Are you joining us, T?" T shakes his drowsy look and exclaims "Of course!"

Once he can hold Will in his arms, Sonny feels better. He brushes his hair to soothe him and suggests "Listen, kitten, why don't we grab Chad, now, bring him home and on the way, we keep trying and reach the girls. Did you call my parents?" Will looks up, surprised "No, I... I don't have their number and... Well, I guess they could have seen them. We can ask the whole family." "You know, they might be at the cinema. You imagine Abby's face if she walks out and sees Chad in front of her?" Will has a shy smile and in Sonny's head, it gets sunny. They take Will's car and T guides them at first. Sonny calls the girls but goes to voicemail. He stays silent not to panic Will but he's not liking this at all. Abby is always prompt to answer his texts. He sends a few ones, just in case.

They embark on the chaotic forest path and after having turned around for twenty minutes, finally find the cabin. Chad is standing at the door, talking on a cell "Thanks for the info, I wasn't expecting that. I'll warn her right away!" He hangs up and sees his friends. Sonny lets go of Will's shoulder and hand to hug his mate. Then, it's Will's turn. Sonny says "Brian was arrested but he won't talk. You have any idea who's behind all this?" Chad's eyes become dark and dangerous "Yes, I've just found out. This low-life Adam. We have to tell Mel to stay away from him as fast as possible. Can you call her?" Sonny pales.


	58. Chapter 58

Chad looks from Will to Sonny and gets a panicked expression "What, what's going on? Mel is OK?" Sonny forces himself to answer "We don't know... We hope so, she's not picking her cell." Chad doesn't let him finish and it's a good thing for Sonny who wouldn't have had the nerve to bring up Abby. Deep inside, he'd want it to be a coincidence, but the fear is rampant. He grabs Will's hand and they join Chad in the car. T looks questioning yet, for once, he doesn't put his foot in his mouth and just rubs Will's back. Sonny thanks him with a flashing smile and turn the ignition. The jolts from the path make his stomach hurt. In the rear mirror, he meets Will's gaze and gives him a "I can't do it, I beg you to tell him..." look. Will nods and turns to Chad.

Chad is indeed strong. He keeps a cool head and searches solutions. Sonny cools down and think "...I could ask my father, he's the one defending Brian." Will interjects: "He's restricted by lawyer-client confidentiality, isn't he? You can't ask him that..." chimes in. He pauses then says in a harsh tone "I could talk with Brian, ask him to help us..." Sonny swallows then, slowly and choosing his words, he suggests "Maybe he'll tell me more easily... We were friends and..." Will's eyes stop him "I meant, we could go there together but I'd try first?" Chad growls "No way, I'm the one who'll talk to him. My girlfriend has vanished and I'm sure he knows something!" The discussion heats up till they park in front of the lawyer's office with Sonny having gotten his point across. He still takes Will's hand for reassurance.

Brian is facing them, Justin at his side. Such an unreal situation. But both Kiriakis are not exactly on the opposite fences as Brian is just another victim and he's been cooperating with the police for a while. Sonny doesn't feel like tiptoeing. No one in Salem has spotted the girls since the morning and now even Justin is afraid. You could cut the tension in the room with a blunt knife and Sonny is grateful that T has agreed to drive Chad home to have him change clothes and get some rest so that they can avoid a big messy scene with Brian. "Brian, I didn't come to yell or be reproachful. I'm aware you're in a bad place... But we really need your help to get to Adam..." Brian frowns "I've already said the important stuff, Sonny and the police is taking care of it. I don't see how this is your problem unless you've been promoted from barman to agent?" Sonny takes a deep breath "Brian, our friend Mel is dating Adam. She and my cousin Abby are missing since this morning and chances are big they are with him..." Brian glances at Justin who confirms it with a nod. Brian's eyes, dark and tortured come back to Sonny. He asks, and the words sound wrong "What is there for me here? What do I have to gain?" "Brian" It's Will. He's looking at Brian with two big clear, anger-free-yet-terribly-sad eyes. All his humanity, his kindness are showing through and in that moment, Sonny gauges Will's emotional strength. It makes him vulnerable but it's essential to all around him and Sonny knows he couldn't live without it anymore. "Brian, you and me, we don't get along... I swiped Sonny away and you think I'm dumb..." Brian opens his mouth, to correct him, it seems, then changes his mind. "But, here, it's about Abby and Mel. After Sonny and my family, they are the most important person to me. And I'm worried. If you help us, you'll show everyone you had no choice in what happened before and you're just like any of us, fallible..." Brian gets worked up "You're giving me lessons? You? When Adam didn't even need a financial hold on you to make you go through hoops. Shit, if you had given him your aunt's keys like the good little boy that you are, we wouldn't be there!" Sonny stares at his father in amazement. It's impossible to judge whether or not he knows what's going on, he's wearing his lawyer façade. Will demands, menacingly "Why? What's his purpose?" Brian sighs "Adam is very ambitious. Loan sharking is just a beginning for him. He wants to strike big, find something juicy, information he'll be able to blackmail or sell to the highest bidder..." "Info on whom?" Brian change his tone all of a sudden. He avoids Sonny's gaze and looks down to whisper "On Victor... Victor Kiriakis!" Justin looses his countenance while Sonny shouts "What!"

"At the hospital, in the administrative wing, there's a heavy file on Victor and Adam would like to get his hands on it. He's asked Will, then Cam. When he refused, Adam has stopped trying but I'm sure, he's not given up entirely. Without my help, this time." Sonny thinks fast "So, you think he'll use Abby and Mel as a bargaining chip? But it's not worth it..." Brian gives him a look subtitled with disdain "You obviously don't know everything about your uncle... Even Justin, here must lack some info. Victor is always treated by Daniel and Mel..." Sonny and Will look at each other, then Sonny tries again "We just need a place, Brian. Where he can have taken them. Help us!"

Roman cannot reach Daniel either. In the turmoil and urgency, Sonny doesn't know what to do else. He's contemplated calling Victor but if all that is about his past, he's not sure he wants him involved. The shack on the dock that Brian have sent them to is empty. Adam's apartment too, literally. They're sitting at Common Ground with Chad, who's been welcomed warmly by the employees. Will is quasi wrapped around Sonny, protecting him with his warmth and heartbeat. A cell rings somewhere on them and Sonny has to focus on the ring tone to find whose it is. Will picks up and puts it in loudspeaker mode "Will, it's Roman! He's contacted us!"


	59. Chapter 59

**Sorry for the earlier update notice, guys. I made a mistake. And you still can't read french, which is a pity, if you did you could read the updates sooner!**

"He wants ten thousand dollars and he'll free Abby." Will shouts "And Mel?" "He didn't mention her. Maybe she's not with him. The negotiator will have to get that info." Will crushes Sonny's hand. "We'll be supplied a ransom by the special unit. I'll keep you posted whenever I can." Roman hangs up. Will is silent, but Sonny knows him well. He brushes his face "It'll be all right, my love. The police is used to this. I'm certain it will end well. And Chad needs our support." Will nods. Then adds in a low tone "And _I_ need you." Sonny feels a wave of love go through him. He doesn't understand how he could ever have doubted Will. He gives him a smile filled with all the tenderness and strong feelings he has for him. Will contemplates him with shining eyes. They lose themselves in each other for a moment, then get up to join Chad in the office.

"I'll kill him!" Sonny puts a hand on his friend's arm "Chad, remember the last time you said that... Let's focus on what we can actually do." He peeks at Will who looks far gone. "What's the matter, kitten?" Behind him, Chad chuckles. Well, at least it gives him something to be cheerful about. Will finally comes back to earth and says "Don't you find it odd he only wants ten thousand dollars? He won't go far with that. And Mel? She was with Abby..." "You think she's on his side" asks a doubtful Chad. Sonny shakes his head "We would make the same wrong assumption we did when we thought you had attacked Cam..." His cell cuts him short. It's his mother. He excuses himself and goes in the storage room "Mom, what's going on, you're OK?" "Yes, we are, but I'm worried sick about you, Sonny. Justin told me you've been dragged in something very dangerous..." "Mom, Abigail has disappeared! You expect me to sit down and do nothing?" "I know, darling, but I'm your mother and I know you. You're a daredevil. I'm afraid for Abby, of course I am but mostly for you." Sonny has to spend five minutes reassuring her and promising he'll be extra prudent. He comes back to the office to find Will perched on the desk and Chad slumped on one of the chairs. He slides on the other, thinking hard "Chad... Brian said Daniel is Victor's doctor and that's why he seduced Mel... And a parent would do anything for his child. If my mother could put me in a protective bubble, she would." Will has a half-smile then enounces "That's why he's asking for a ransom then, to distract the police and then he can pressure Daniel."

"Mom, it's me again!" "What's going on Sonny? You have news about Abby?" Well, that's better! "Nothing new, no. I need a favor from you. Nothing hard, we just want to ask Daniel something and if he's still home, maybe you could chat him up so we won't miss him?" "Sure, I guess. I'll see if he's here..." Yet, when they reach the mansion, Dan is on the threshold, seemingly in a hurry. "Daniel, can I talk to you for two minutes?" "I'm sorry, Sonny, I've been called for an emergency at the hospital. As I've just told Adrienne, I have no time for talking right now." He strides to the street and they hear him curse "Everything's fine, Daniel?" They see him come back, wide-eyed, legs shaking "My car's tires have been slashed... This is not the day for..." His voice falters. Sonny is dying to show him his compassion but he's afraid Daniel will shut himself down to protect Mel. Will offers "You want us to drive you to the hospital? My car is down there." Daniel nods and Sonny opens a door for him, discreetly pushing the cutter under the passenger's seat. On the way, h asks nonchalantly "What kind of emergency is it, by the way? An accident?" Dan looks more and more un-at-ease "Yes, it shouldn't be long but time is of the essence." "In that case, Sonny and I can wait for you" answers Will "I'm waiting for my granddad to update me about Abigail so there's nothing we can do. Have you heard?" "Yes, it's horrible... I'd love to help, believe me!" Sonny turns to him with a kind smile "As a doctor you're already helping people all the time. Here we are! When you're done, come back and we'll drop you wherever you like. Did you hear about Mel? Is she OK?" "Yes, yes. She's fine..." Even with his head facing away, Dan is a bad actor. Will waits for him to be gone to say "You think we made the right decision? Look how frighten he is! What if things go wrong?" Sonny kisses him softly. It's a good thing Adam hasn't tried to hurt Will directly or he would have gone insane. "We've discussed this Will. You'd rather something happen to one of the girls?" Or both... Will taps the dashboard "You know, I think we make a good team. We should keep it up in the future..." Sonny relaxes a bit "Partners fighting crime? I'm not sure we'd get used to the adrenaline..." Will playfully pushes his shoulder "I'm not talking about that." "I know... But, right now, I have trouble thinking about the future. Maybe when all of this will be settled..." The hopeful look Will give him compels Sonny to add "Either way, you'll feature in it. I don't even have to think twice about that."


	60. Chapter 60

**And 60 chapters, who'd have guessed? Looks like fewer people are reading though. I might wrap it, or continue in french and stop translating? Tell me guys?**

Daniel is back rapidly. He's holding a suitcase "I brought some work for home..." Sonny plays along "Oh, so we're taking you directly to the mansion?" Dan answers hurriedly "Hum, before that I need to pick up some stuff in town...Could you drive me there? Then, I'll manage on my own..." Sonny checks that Will has done the necessary and stops near a wild weed-infested path. Daniel runs ahead and Sonny waits for a few minutes then he takes the cell from Will's hands. He walks slowly. Will is still in the car, eyes filled with anxiety. Sonny hates leaving him behind but they had rather be extra prudent. He reaches the old brick buildings of the abandoned boat factory and looks through a broken window. No one's there. He pushes it open and walks on broken glass. The scrunchy noise reverberates in the vegetation-filled corridors. He presses his lips and proceeds, paying more attention to his surroundings. He stops at a staircase, the doctor's voice coming down "You promised, give me my daughter back!" Adam's voice, charming as ever is answering "I'll free both ladies once everything is settled, doctor Jonas. You can leave now..." Sonny hears both men argue then Dan tumbles downstairs "Sonny? What are you doing here?" "Oh, Daniel, you forgot your cell in my car and..." But it's too late. Adam's head is hanging down the banister, along with a revolver.

Sonny walks on the shaky boards, followed by a stunned Dan. His hands are in the air, his stomach upside down. "I was expecting Mel's friends to try and rescue her. I admire you a lot Sonny. It's a pity you're so law-abiding, I would have offered you a position. After all the future of crime belongs to my generation and your uncle is in the past. In a literal way soon, I guess... That's what happens when you soften." Sonny doesn't dignify this with an answer and sits on the rusted metal bench. Daniel wants to follow him but he's knocked out by the revolver butt "Scum!" "Hey, you've got your tongue back, Sonny?" "Where's Mel?" Adam lift an eyebrow. In a weird way, he's lost his attraction and looks harsh. And arrogant, like Sonny hoped he would. "Not far. You'll join her later, with her daddy. Family gathering are so wonderful..." "Sonny?" It's Will. Sonny cowers. Adam keeps his aim and gestures over the ramp "Will, wow, I have so much visitors today. I'm so pleased to see you again, man, we had such good times together, right?" Will comes upstairs and bore his eyes in Sonny's "Your beloved is here, don't you worry! I won't damage him, well not too much. It would be a pity, right, after all those hours you spent moaning 'And Sonny this... I don't stand a chance... Do you think that...?' Frankly I was sick and tired of it. And all that for nothing, you duck out of helping me... Anyway, it isn't too late. Maybe if I rid you of your Jiminy Cricket here, you might understand where your interest lies." He pulls the trigger. Sonny has started praying 'Let Will be all right. And Mel and Abby be found. That Will be happy later with someone else.' He doesn't close his eyes, watching Will who's turned through the monologue "If you touch Sonny, I'll crush your balls..." He's got Adam's hand in an iron grip and punches his stomach. Sonny is happy that, as he's very aware himself, under his soft manners and sensitivity, Will hides a muscled body and a tendency to blow up if his loved one are threatened. The revolver hit the floor and fires. A bullet enters a door and they hear a cry. Sonny is already up, banging on the wood. Adam is still trying to get rid of Will and hasn't heard Hope and her team arriving until he's at gunpoint. Will joins Sonny whose foot has hit through the rotten wood. The place seems ready to fall apart. His yelling "Mel? Abby? Are you wounded?" is heard twice through the device in one of the policeman's hands. He doesn't waste a second and go hug his cousin. She's crying and shaking like a scared squirrel. "Chad... You know if...?" "He's OK" Will answers as he's untying Mel's hand from one of the pillars. The bullet has hit it a few inches from her, hence the cry.

The officer that's working with Hope takes the mikes back. "Sonny" Will's aunt is severe "You haven't followed the instructions. You could have died." Sonny looks down at Daniel who's sitting up with difficulty. Mainly because Mel has thrown herself on him, shouting "Dad, are you OK? Did he hurt you?" Father and daughter squeeze each other, tears in their eyes. Sonny, touched, takes the occasion to say "I'm sorry for your tires, we wanted to make sure you'd come with us and..." Dan laughs and replies "It's OK, Sonny, I'll have them fixed. You've saved Mel, how can I repay that, ever?" "It's Will we should acclaim. Without him, I'd be out cold." Sonny says, looking at Will with flooding gratitude. Will pulls him in and holds him very very tight "You don't think for a moment I was gonna let this freak hurt you? I've found you, I'm keeping you. Forever." Sonny answers "Forever" while caressing Will's back.


	61. Chapter 61

**So, I'm continuing but slowly as I have a new fic going. Thanks so much for the encouragement!**

**Will's POV**

I can't stop staring at him. Even in the car. We've let Dan borrow mine to take Mel home and Hope is driving us. Chad and Abby have disappeared extra-fast and Sonny has made a ludicrous remark about it. Well, they have a lot to catch up. Not sure Chad will come back to Common Ground soon... In fact their baristas will have to manage on their own for a while because I won't let go of my man either. I want him with me, in bed, under my surveillance. I'm aware he is out of danger but in my head, I still hear the rattling and I see Sonny's eyes. I was frightened like hell. Even when he was wounded the last time, it wasn't that bad. We hadn't lived what we've lived in between. He wasn't yet a part of me like he is now, when I can only breathe when I know that he's safe and happy. Hope drops us at home... well at his home. The mistake I just made places me in front of the obvious. No possibility of procrastination. We have to find us a home. With or without parental approval. I'll find the money. I want to build something with Sonny. Commit to something. If he was asking me to marry him now, I'd say yes. We aren't there yet, way too young, I know but I also know I love him more than life itself and I'd die for him. My hands hurt and I shiver when Sonny squeezes them too tight. I can see he's worrying. He's adorable that way. I kiss the tip of his nose. He pulls me to him and we kiss our way inside the studio. Very softly, he lays me on his bed and start undressing me "I love you, Will. I love you so much." I never tire of hearing that. I answer "Sonny come inside of me, I need to feel you, know you're alive, that this isn't a dream." He looks at me, eyes wide open, filled with tenderness and passion. The joy is making my stomach hurt. We caress each other and he penetrates me slowly, with gentleness, he always does. It's as if he was sliding on silk. And in fact, it's me.

**Sonny's POV**

Will is so gorgeous, so alive. So good. After staring into Adam's demented eyes, I'm drowning in the pure and ardent eyes of my beloved. I can feel he wants me, he needs me. He loves me. I focus on giving him pleasure, grinding my teeth 'cause in the state I'm in, I could lose control and hurt him. I might be crying, I'm not sure "My love, my kitten... Don't leave me, for a second..." He clutches my arm "Never again, promise..." When he orgasms, I feel better. At peace. I finish and lie next to him. He notes "We'll have to look for a spacy shower, you know." What is he talking about? He has that stubborn smile. I love that smile and always capitulate for it. "For our place..."

**Sonny**

It doesn't take long for the families to turn up. Soon, the studio is too small and Sonny takes everyone to Common Ground. His mother's eyes are filled with tears and she spends her time brushing his arm. For once, he lets her. Lucas doesn't let his son go. It's the third time they're hugging. Sonny weighs up pros and cons and walk to them. He pats Will's shoulder and gets a smile that makes him forget his own existence. It's a good thing Will is so righteous because he has Sonny under his thumb. He slides his hand in his and whispers "My love, I'd like to talk with your dad." Will nods and joins Sami who's crying over and over, and crouches next to his siblings. Lucas smiles at that picture then turns to Sonny. There's something new in the way he's looking at him. A glimmer of serious. It feels like respect.

"Lucas, I wanted to tell you..." He's chosen first-name basis, let them be equals. Lucas is silent. "You see, I know we don't agree on that subject, but after what has happened..." Will's dad shakes his head "Take your own decisions, guys. Will is a man, he's just proved it." He glances at his son without a trace of disappointment this time. Sonny grins.

They don't stay long. Will authoritatively and they spend their evening wound round the other, reuniting. In the middle of the night, Sonny is woken up by the sensation of a trembling body. Will is sobbing dryly and desperately. Sonny softly shakes him "Will, Will, I'm here, we're fine..." Will is quivering. Sonny feels helpless. He brushes his back and whispers some 'I love you's but to no improvement.

The next day, he lets Will shower on his own. They haven't slept much and he has to work early. He stays in the bed and when his lover comes back and sits next to him, he says "So, I'll be off. You want to come with me at the coffee-house?" Will shakes his head "No." "OK" Sonny says, disappointed. Will takes his arm "You don't get it. I don't want you to go. Not today. Find a replacement. Please." Sonny is about to make a discourse on responsibility and how seeing people and getting back to his habits will help him forget all of it. But he stops when he looks at Will's face. He nods. He's ready to do anything to get back yesterday's smiles. He knows the symptoms. Will is shutting down. And until then, all his attempts are failing. He lies back and takes his cell.


	62. Chapter 62

The following day, Sonny is ringing at Marlena's office. Will refuses to even hear the word "shrink" but he's let himself be led to his grandmother. He's been crying for the past two nights with no memory of it in the morning. Sonny is past worried to death. He's also struggling with what's happened but he's holding his own. His man's head on his shoulder, he nervously brushes his thigh. The receptionist sends him a compassionate gaze. Marlena let them in. Sonny has offered to let them speak alone but since the other day, Will is clinging to him like a lost soul. Marlena manages to send him away by asking him to bring Will a glass of water. He takes his time and even chats a little at the reception desk. Then, he enters the room again. Will immediately turns his head and rivet his eyes to his. There's so much love in there, Sonny holds his breath. He puts one hand on his shoulder and looks at Marlena. She nods "Will, I think we should talk a little every day." Sonny feels Will tense up. She adds with a smile "With Sonny, of course, if you want him to be there. We can stop whenever you decide. I hope I can help you go through all this..." Will looks down at his hands on his lap and makes a tiny nod of approval. Sonny sighs discreetly. Marlena continues "You can take an appointment with Jessie, I'll just say a few things to Sonny. OK?" Will lumbers up. Sonny watches him open the door and tears start gathering. Marlena notices them and wipes them off "It's hard for you too, Sonny. Unfortunately, I'll have to ask you to be strong for two. I think Will is suffering from depression. Or PTSD, it's hard to say right now..." "What shall I do?" "Be there." "All the time?" Marlena nods "At first, yes. He needs your presence." "How can I work?" Marlena tilts her head "He can come to Common Grounds, can't he? It'll do him some good to be surrounded by customers." Sonny shakes her hand, gets up and asks "We were supposed to find a place to live together. I guess we'll postpone again." "Was it his idea?" "Yes." Marlena smiles "Then, on the contrary, go ahead. It will be something positive and exciting. And it will be easier too." "Sonny" It's Will's voice. Not plaintive exactly, more distressed. He hurries to him. "So, kitten, ready for a tour of renting agencies?" The transformation occurring on his boyfriend's face is worth it. For a moment, he sees the young enthusiastic Will that brought him to his knees.

He puts Will in a corner table with a direct view to the counter. He's gathered his accounting papers and work schedules and starts working while keeping an eye on Will. At one time, he sees Sami joining him, then leave quickly. Will crosses his arms on the table and lay his head onto them. Sonny comes closer to check if he isn't crying and hears soft snoring. He chuckles softly and goes back to Chad. He has finally come back to work. They've given all the employees a bonus and resumed bossing. They sit in a corner and talk. Mel comes into the coffee-house, looking lost. She goes straight to them and Sonny hugs her tightly. She allows him but steps back from Chad who doesn't press it. Sonny sees Will waking up and quickly comes at his side so he won't panic. He places a kiss in his neck and Will squeaks like a contented mouse. Mel walks up to them and Will changes entirely. He starts talking with Mel with a soft firm voice "You couldn't have guessed. I was under his spell too. We are all his victims." Sonny can't stay. There's a rush and he has to help. He sees Mel stepping out, with a little more force. He reflects on how to finish the day and has an idea.

The restaurant is almost full but Will is family and soon they are sitting in front of two yummy-looking plates "So, how was Chad's first day? Not too out of it?" Sonny grins "A little, yes. But he'll have to buckle up so we won't tank." Will's eyes widen and Sonny wants to slap himself "Why, you have problems?" "No, no, I promise. But I wouldn't have managed on my own for longer and the investors were becoming anxious with all the accusations. In a way, the newspapers' first pages have soothed them down." Will relaxes and Sonny looks for more neutral conversation "What about college, are you thinking of going back? We haven't lost much and if we work hard, I think we can take our exams as planned. Will is thoughtful. Sonny adds "If you want, I can take you to the classes and you can attend mine." Will shots him an irritated look "No need to be a nanny." Sonny doesn't know how to answer. He takes his hand off Will's thigh and asks "You want me to give you some space?" Will freezes instantly. Sonny takes his hand. "No, Sonny, I can't..." He's trembling with vulnerability. Sonny pushes his chair next to him and wraps his shoulders "It's OK, I'm here. I don't mind being around you all day long. In fact, it makes things sweeter." "Really?" Sonny kisses the pink, quivering lips "Right, I want you to finish eating, now, we'll have dessert at my place" He arches his eyebrows seductively. Will obeys speedily.


	63. Chapter 63

Sonny opens the door and let a rather cheered up Will in. He gives him quick pointed pecks along the neck and slowly lays him on his bed. He wonders how he to be as soft as possible, so as to give him exactly what he needs. The simpler way is asking "My love?" "Mmmm?" "What do you want?" "...I want you." Even now, this make Sonny smile with satisfaction. He insists "Yeah, but, precisely? Tonight, I'm at your orders... You know..." But Will doesn't bite to the kinky and gives him a tired look, so Sonny leaves it at that. He opens Will's shirt leisurely and brushes his chest "You want a massage?" Apparently, he's found it. Will lets himself be undressed and Sonny gets ready to be the more active one but Will suddenly grabs his head and pulls him in a long kiss. In it, there's a desire and a vigor that has Sonny leave his senses and he answers it with the same passion.

He takes his time to massage him and finally feels Will's body relax a little. He pushes at the same place, under the shoulder-blade and Will lets out a long blissful groan. Sonny smiles and looks at his man, so gorgeous and vulnerable, his gift from the heavens. As he's getting back to the massage, he realizes Will is asleep. He raises his hand, then lies next to him. He waits patiently for a long while and when he's sure Will is really out and looks peaceful, he gets up noiselessly to take a shower.

Two hours later, he's woken up by a hand gliding on his forearm. He opens heavy eyelids and Will grins "Sorry, darling, I didn't intend to..." Sonny pulls him in a hug. Will doesn't finish his sentence and kisses the crook of his neck. Sonny shudders and Will slides his hands down to Sonny's boxers. Sonny asses how present Will is, on a sexual level. He begins hoping the depression is gone. Yet, he shows absolute sweetness and Will's moans, under his tongue work, go up in volume. Sonny sucks him for a long while, then he comes back up, to dive into his eyes and refresh in their restored tranquility...

He goes back to sleep, body and heart merry and dreams of a big house near the ocean where Will and him make love in all the rooms. Unfortunately, when the morning comes, Will is back to his apathetic nervous self. He prepares a sumptuous breakfast but get depressed when one of the bacon slice overcooks. Sonny sees his head bend over and he leaves his plate to go circle Will with comforting arms. Will doesn't react and Sonny breathes "It's the stove. It's getting old. Time to find a better kitchen. We'll point that out to the renting agency. We have a meeting in an hour." Will closes his eyes and presses Sonny's hand. He gulps and answers "...a fridge." "A what?" Sonny thinks he misheard but Will looks up to him and says "We'll need a place with a better fridge than your relic. I'll put my stuff in it too now... Do you realize?" In his voice, there's an innocence and an excitement that makes Sonny takes the full extent of what they are about to do. And after all that has happened, living together still feels like the biggest adventure ever. Sonny immerses his nose in the blond springy hair and says "Do you still accept my tiny shower stall for the moment? Even if we're a little cramped in it?" Instead of getting more excited at the prospect, Will looks touched. He brushes Sonny's upper arm and replies "The fact that you still want me, like that, and so much... Even though I'm really down... You have no idea what it does to me." Tears gather at the corner of Sonny's eyes "Kitten, I love you more than anything. I would like that nothing bad ever happen to you, ever. But when it does, then anything I can do that helps is..." And what he can't convey in words, he puts in his eyes. And Will answers to those eyes. The kiss that follows is deep and trembling, as if it was their first one. Will is actually trembling lightly from head to toes. Sonny takes a step back and holds an inviting hand. They take their clothes off and walk under the stream of water, eyes locked, then one behind the other. When Will penetrates him, Sonny feels suddenly exposed and fragile too. He remembers with horrible precision the moment he thought he was going to die, when the gun gave him its steely smile. He focuses on the sensations Will is giving him and manages to extract himself from the memories. He yells softly "I love you, Will. I need you, too. We have to get through this..." Will pushes harder and whispers "If love is enough to do that, then it'll work fine because what I feel for you, right now, it's..." He stops to sigh of pleasure and Sonny feels a shudder along his spine "...it's something I can't even show you entirely. Am I making you feel good?" Sonny arches his back and answers "Oh, yeah... You always know how to do me some good."

Once clothed again, they go out, hand in hand, a tad stronger, definitely more joined. Sonny knows Will's road to mental health will be long but he's hopeful. He decides to be very difficult when it comes to the apartment, even if it slows them down and takes many visits. It is vitally important for them not to mess this up, but to find a place to resurrect, to repair themselves. Together.


	64. Chapter 64

After visiting three estate agencies, Sonny feels ready to leave town. Even though, Salem had been pretty tolerant with his sexuality until then. But the frowns and the "We're unfortunately too busy" and "We don't do rentals" lies are getting on his nerves. Strangely, Will is taking it in stride and Sonny makes an effort to retain a calm exterior. They agree to make a pause at Common Ground. Chad is talking to Tyler. Sonny has an idea and waves at them. Tyler joins them at their table "So, we haven't seen you two lovebirds for a while, now..." Apparently, the news of their last adventures haven't reached him. Sonny and Will tell him all and Tyler whistles, astounded "God, you're cursed or what?" Sonny smiles at such a way of seeing it. "We plan on changing that. But I'm afraid estate agencies haven't had the memo that they should have as much client as possible and that they should act like professionals. How did you find a non-homophobic agency?" Tyler smiles "Easy. Went to my brother's. You want me to give him a phone-call?" Will finally speaks "It would be nice, thanks. Do you know if they are some free apartments in your building? I like it a lot." "No idea. But it's the same agency for all, so they'll tell you. Anyway, you'll see, living as a couple is awesome. There are moments we want to kiss each other, but not a lot. I couldn't live without Payne, now. Even though he broke all of my razors!" Sonny raises his hand "TMI!" Tyler laughs, notes the agency's number down and go pick up his coffees. "So, I'll tell him about you. Good luck, guys!" Sonny turns to Will, impressed by his positive attitude "Looks like you're better, kitten?" Will smiles and explains "Feeling so down puts a lot in perspective. It takes a lot now to affect me. I suspected we would have problems with this anyway. Things with you are so easy, I tend to forget we are out of the norms, but those were just funny looks, not revolvers..." Sonny holds Will's hand and kisses it "You're the best, you know that?" Will gives him a devoted look and Sonny is bursting with feelings.

Fin is hetero, as the photo of his wife and kids on his desk can attest. Sonny wonders why every family is not like his own or Tyler. Quiet, tolerant people. He takes the opportunity to be as frank and direct as possible when stating what they're looking for. And intransigent. Fin notes all of it down and promises a phone call soon. They leave the agency, their balance restored and Sonny takes Will to Marlena's office. He's expecting her to send him away once again but she turns to him and says "I propose we work on what you both felt during the aggression. You can tell the other everything and promise non of you will over-react. Do you agree?" They both nod, even though Sonny is fearful he could be brought to say something that could hurt his Will. But he trusts Marlena. He's first to go "Why did Adam want to shoot you?" Sonny bites his lips. The hardest question first... Will looks at him with sweetness and Sonny relaxes. He places his eyes in his man's and answers "He was saying it was my fault Will had refused to help him. He compared me to Jiminy Cricket." "And you think he was right?" Sonny looks at Marlena. He has an inkling of where she wants this to lead "No. I know Will very well. He thought Adam was an OK guy. But, he's on his own, ethical and straightforward. That's one the things I admired most when I first met him. His pureness." Marlena and Will smile at him "What about you, Will? What did you think at that time?" Will looks down. Sonny gulps. "He had just humiliated me. Mimicking me when I had told him about Sonny before. I was so hurt. He was making it dirty. Like I was a loser. I know Sonny loves me, but... I still feel like a kid sometimes and this asshole had pushed the right button." "So, it made you angry?" Will looks up, eyes filled with tears. "Not just that. He wanted to kill Sonny. I didn't have time to think. I'd say it was both." Marlena smiles and says softly "So, it was a good thing, after all. You were hurt, but it helped you save Sonny." Will opens his eyes wide. "True... But I still acted like a fool." Sonny takes Will's hand "You saved my life, Will!" Marlena looks at him reproachfully and he closes his mouth. Will is crying now "The revolver fell. You could have died. Or Mel or Abby. It's pure luck we all got out untouched. If Sonny had been shot and it had been my fault..." Sonny's heart feel big and heavy. He wants to say something but Marlena won't let him. It's hard. He suddenly get the feeling of powerlessness Will is going through. "And if you hadn't done anything? Would Hope and her man have arrived soon enough?" Sonny shakes his head. Will has a shy smile "No, he was about to shoot. Sonny would be..." Suddenly, he's up, sending the glass of water on the table away and shouting "But it's still my fault! I couldn't wait. Adam didn't intend to kill anyone until then. Hope told me off about that. She was right..." He's out the door and Sonny wants to run after him but Marlena stops him with her hand on his arm. "Let him go, Sonny it won't be far. He needed to let it out of his chest. Did he tell you before?" "No. I would have reassured him." Marlena grins "He knows you love him. Don't worry. I think the humiliation is the most important part. Will lacks self-confidence. When he confides to someone, he needs to know it will be respected. Adam is a vile pig but Will liked him at a time and he scolds himself for that." Sonny remember their fight. He wished he'd never say all these things. Marlena frowns one eyebrow and adds "There's a lot to work on, still. But next time. I think I heard a knock, can you get that?" Sonny does and gets an exhausted, covered-in-tears Will back. He squeezes him and whispers "Thanks for saving my life. If you had gone first, I would have followed you too. I swear, it's the truth." Will doesn't reply and slides his hand in Sonny's like a little lost child, slowly. Sonny feels overwhelmed.


End file.
